The Mole: The Lucky Match
by Future Fantasy Writer
Summary: By FFWS: 10 contestants compete to win hundred of thousands of coins. But in the group, there is a saboteur, a backstabber, someone who will try to prevent the team pot from increasing. Toadbert, Starlow, Mario, Toadette, Rawk Hawk, Luigi, Daisy, Lakitu, Kammy Koopa, and Peach all ponder over the same question: WHO IS THE MOLE?
1. In the Beginnnnnning

The Mole: The Lucky Match

Monty Mole grinned at his approaching contestants.

The first two contestants glared at each other in fury.

Mario

Species- Human

Occupation- Plumber

Rawk Hawk

Species- Animal

Occupation- Wrestler

The next contestant happily skipped over with a huge, exuberant smile.

Daisy

Species- Human

Occupation- Princess

Another contestant hurried over, checking his watch nervously.

Toadbert

Species- Toad

Occupation- Chemist

The next contestant was talking a mile a minute, while the one after tried to listen and focus on the Monty Mole at the same time.

Starlow

Species- Star

Occupation- Star Sprite Rep

Peach

Species- Human

Occupation- Princess

The seventh contestant flew towards Monty Mole on a broomstick.

Kammy Koopa

Species- Koopa

Occupation- Assistant Of Evildoings (AOE)

The next contestant raced over with a ton of energy.

Lakitu

Species- Cloud

Occupation- Air traffic controller

The ninth contestant shyly walked out with his head down.

Luigi

Species- Human

Occupation- Plumber

The last contest skipped over, trying to catch up with Daisy.

Toadette

Species- Toad

Occupation- Nurse

"Welcome all, to THE MOLE-THE LUCK AND THE MASKED!" yelled Monty. "Here are the rules. There are many challenges ahead. The team will work through them, of many different kinds. A challenge is something to add money to the TEAM POT! You all are playing to get it- except one. The Mole, who is trying to sabotage the money and make it backfire. At the end of each episode, a couple of challenges, there will be a test on the identity of the Mole. The one who scores the lowest leaves. This goes on till there are three left- The WINNER! The LOSER! And the MOLE!"

Kammy Koopa took a journal from the several he was handing out and wrote her name on the cover.

"Now board the airplane to get to your first challenge!" Monty Mole herded them inside. "But first, I have assigned you to a number between one and ten!" He handed little slips of paper out to everyone. After waiting two minutes, he collected them again.

1:Peach

2:Lakitu

3:Daisy

4:Kammy

5:Toadbert

6:Rawk Hawk

7:Toadette

8:Starlow

9:Mario

10: Luigi

Peach and Toadette were thrilled to catch seats next to each other, but unfortunately, Rawk Hawk ended up next to Mario.

"Sooo.. who do you think the Mole is?" Peach asked Toadette, who laughed.

"I'm not sure yet," Toadette answered. "Peach, we didn't even do ONE challenge yet!"

"Still, I'm keeping my eyes out. Toadbert, for instance, seems more quiet than usual. Hey, I'll write that in my journal!" Peach took out a pink pen and scribbled away.

Meanwhile, Starlow and Luigi were going at it.

"You know something? I think you're the Mole, you dumb plumber!"

"What? How would you know? But I know one thing- you're wrong, like always!"

"You practically admitted it!"  
>"Are you the Mole, trying to get the attention on others?" Luigi demanded.<p>

"No, just considering the possibilities!" Starlow shrieked, when a click silenced her.

A T.V screen lowered from the ceiling. "Greetings," Monty Mole smiled. "Welcome to your first challenge. You will jump off this plane onto another flying twelve feet away. If you miss, into the water you go." A pause. "This challenge is worth 20,000 coins. Subtracting 3,000 for how many don't make it." The T.V. was silenced.

Starlow smirked. "See you, guys!" she flew into the other plane easily.

On the full plane, Kammy Koopa hopped onto her broom stick. "Yeah, bye. Hope you get there!" She cackled and flew towards the other plane.

Peach groaned. "Why don't they CARE? Don't they want us to WIN? Why can't they HELP us?"

CHALLENGE UPDATE

GONE AND MADE IT- STARLOW, KAMMY KOOPA

GONE AND FAILED- 0

STILL TO GO- LAKITU, PEACH, LUIGI, RAWK HAWK, MARIO, DAISY, TOADBERT, AND TOADETTE

"Great," Daisy groaned. "Worst comes to worst, they could've flown us over. But now-" she sighed. "I guess I have to." She backed up with a determined look on her face- and took a running leap!

As she flew through the air, she realized there was hardly a chance of making it. Hopelessly, she reached out, and grabbed the edge with the very tips of her fingers.

If there was one thing Luigi hated, it was seeing Daisy in danger. He leaped so high, he touched a cloud!

"Lakitu!" Luigi grabbed on tight. Lakitu lowered towards Daisy. Daisy's fingers were starting to slip, and for one agonizing moment, she was falling...

...and then landed on a fluffy cloud. Lakitu! However, she was losing her balance. Luckily, Lakitu hurried back up to the plane and deposited Luigi and Daisy with Starlow and Kammy Koopa.

CHALLENGE UPDATE

GONE AND MADE IT- STARLOW, KAMMY KOOPA, DAISY, LUIGI, AND LAKITU

GONE AND FAILED-0

STILL TO GO- MARIO, RAWK HAWK, PEACH, TOADETTE, AND TOADBERT

Meanwhile, Mario was jumping. Lucky for him, he had perfect legs.

"Wait!" Peach cried. "I don't want to go alone!" She climbed on his back, and screamed till they landed on Starlow. "Phew." she sighed, relieved.

However, Toadette's legs were shaking furiously. "I can't, I just can't," she kept saying. Rawk Hawk wasted no time, though, to jump. His muscled legs barely landed on the edge.

_Luigi- He practically pushed me off! I don't know if he was landing wobbly to try to fall off AND push me off..._

Toadbert sighed. "I know I can't do this, but..." he jumped, but alas, he came up way short. With a frantic cry, he tumbled towards the water.

CHALLENGE UPDATE

GONE AND MADE IT- STARLOW, KAMMY KOOPA, DAISY, LUIGI, LAKITU, MARIO, PEACH, AND RAWK HAWK

GONE AND FAILED-TOADBERT

STILL TO GO- TOADETTE

If only Toadette hadn't seen that! She shook her head.

"TOA-DETTE! TOA-DETTE!" The team screamed. Toadette carefully stepped up- and jumped! Her heart sank as she fell towards the water. There was no chance. With a splash, she choked on salty sea water.

_Toadette- I only wondered why Lakitu wouldn't help me...maybe he thought, as the Mole, he had been acting more normal..._

Monty Mole waddled up to those in the plane. "Congratulations!" he said. "You have won 14,000 coins!"

TEAM POT- 14,000

POSSIBLE- 20,000

"and now," Monty Mole said, "Toadbert and Toadette will be brought up." The soaking wet duo solemnly walked in. "Well, good job, but I see many suspicions. For one thing, Lakitu helped Luigi and Daisy, but not Toadette and Toadbert. Maybe he thought that, as the Mole, he was being too helpful."

Lakitu looked ashamed. "Also, after Starlow and Kammy Koopa succeeded, they did not head back to help their fellow teammates. Unless they are the Mole. Or, Peach jumped on Mario's back when he bent his legs for a jump. Maybe that was meant to mess him up." Peach sniffled."And on we go!"


	2. Unlucky Guesses

**Hey guys... sorry for the long wait. Well, not really long =) Please R&R on who you think the mole is! **

"Okay," Monty announced. "We have yet ANOTHER CHALLENGE before us!"

"Great," Daisy moaned.

"When do we get our luggage?" Rawk Hawk complained. "I need deodorant!" He couldn't help but flash his muscles at the contestants.

"Now!" Monty grinned and led them to a small gray room. "Now, I need the two most artistic people in all of you, with the best memories." He looked around expectantly.

"Luigi," Starlow said immediately.

"What?" Luigi looked mad.

"Definitely Luigi," Daisy said. "And Toadbert."

"Yeah, Luigi and Toadbert," Rawk Hawk shoved Toadbert forward.

"You-you guys!" Luigi glared at Starlow, who gave him a sweet smile.

"Luigi and Toadbert?" Monty Mole asked.

_Mario: Kind of suspicious of Starlow to volunteer Luigi, since he's such a bad artist... Then again, Starlow has always hated Luigi. _

"Okay, everyone remember those numbers I gave you?" Monty looked around at the group.

"Oh, yeah!" Lakitu beamed. "I wrote mine down, too! I knew it'd be important!"

_The Mole: Darn it! WHY! _

_Daisy: Geez, wish I thought of that..._

"Now, Toadbert and Luigi are going to go into the next room and paint the ten numbers onto ten identical boxes. They will come back with the boxes and each of you must pick your correct box and open it. If your luggage is there, then you get to take it... BUT, it's not that easy."

The contestants groaned simultaneously.

"Why, why why did I pick the Mole?" Peach muttered. "I should've gone on The Newlyweds with Bowser... anything is easier than this!"

"You must describe to Luigi and Toadbert what is in your bags AND your numbers and they will match them and paint the numbers on the boxes. Then, they will come out and you will pick your box! But, that is only part of the challenge. The other part is for the next episode, you must use the luggage. The first part, since it's so hard, is worth 40,000, subtracting 5,000 for every miss. The second part is worth 20,000. You can get the big money!"

"Let's split up," Toadbert told Luigi. "I'll do that half, you do that half." Luigi nodded, and they began asking.

LUIGI

Kammy- 4, magic wand, extra purple robe

Daisy- 3, orange dress, picture of Luigi

Rawk Hawk-8, deodorant, deodorant

Starlow-8, tutorial collection, star lotion

Luigi- 10, overalls, picture of Daisy, extra hat

TOADBERT

Lakitu- 2, glasses, flag

Mario-5, overalls, extra hat

Peach- 1, pink dress, extra gloves, perfume

Toadette- 7, extra outfit, books

Toadbert- 5, outfit, camera

Luigi and Toadbert met up afterward. "Sooo.. You ready, by boogity?" Toadbert fiddled his thumbs nervously. "We should totally match the bags and numbers to the people first, then paint the boxes, by boogity!"

"Oh, okay." Luigi said nervously as they sat at the table covered in luggage. He picked up a sticky note. "Let's put these on the bags saying the names and numbers." He looked at a pink bag with perfume, makeup, and a pink dress. "This is Peach's, obviously. And I seem to remember her being number one?"

"Oh, yeah," Toadbert said. "And this must be Lakitu's, because, I'd recognize that flag anywhere! He was number two, I think... I'm not sure, though..."

"This must be Kammy's... she was number 5, right?" Luigi held up a bag with a purple robe and a wand.

"I'm not sure..." Toadbert said. "But you asked her, not me?" He sifted through the collection of bags, peering at the contents.

"I guess so," Luigi labeled the bag and pushed it over to Peach's and Lakitu's.

"This is mine!" Toadbert laughed, and I'm number 5!" He planted the post-it firmly on the bag, then froze. "Wait a second... I remember Mario saying 5, too! And now Kammy? What is going on? I know I was five!"

"Kammy must be six then... I think." Luigi said hesitantly. "Write that down, anyway. No... but did you hear anyone with four?"

"No! So four is either Mario or Kammy!" Toadbert exclaimed. "I think Kammy, though."

Luigi said "I guess Kammy..." He replaced the 5 with a 4. "There."

"So that means Mario is six?" Toadbert asked.

"I guess so," Luigi replied. He scribbled it down and shoved the sticky onto the red and blue bag with an M on it.

"This is Toadette's," Toadbert told Luigi, pointing at the pink and white bag full of books.

"And this must be Starlow's, the first thing I saw was a star!"Luigi laughed.

"Whose is this?" Toadbert curiously poked at a bag with a bottle of lotion inside, along with gold objects.

"That's probably Rawk Hawk's," Luigi told him. "He said number 9. Starlow was number 8... No, Rawk Hawk was number 8, Starlow was... I forget." He glanced sheepishly at Toadbert.

"It's okay, I found yours," Toadbert assured his partner. "And you're number..."

"Ten," Luigi answered. "This is Daisy's. She's three."

"I'll write down nine for Starlow," Toadbert thought. "That's the only one left."

"Okay," Luigi stared at the clustered boxes. "Should we start painting?"

"In red, right? I'll label this number one," Toadbert picked up a paintbrush and drew a line down the box.

As they painted, they conversed on their thoughts on the Mole.

"So who do you think the Mole is, by boogity?" Toadbert asked Luigi.

"I'm not really sure yet," Luigi carefully painted a two. "But Toadette just jumped without even trying, or asking Lakitu, Starlow, and Kammy to help. And, like I said, Lakitu, Starlow and Kammy didn't help her, or you."

Toadbert nodded. "Like Monty said, Peach was also suspicious. When she jumped on Mario, that could've knocked him off, by boogity."

"Yes, but especially Kammy," Luigi responded. "Because when she flew over, she actually said, 'Yeah, see you,' and smirked! Even if she is evil."

"Yeah, whatever," Toadbert said. After a pause, he asked, "Hey, Luigi? Do you think I'M the Mole?"

Luigi sighed and put his paintbrush down. "You're possible, but not my number one suspect, like Kammy. Fine, you're my third."

"You too. In fact, you're last on my list. I think Peach is the Mole. LUIGI!"

Luigi and Toadbert stared in dismay at the 1 box, which Luigi had leaned across. When he had reached over to get more paint, his paintbrush smeared a line on it, making it appear to be a 7.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Luigi, sounding very much like a girl. "We could make another box, or switch and make the seven on the other box a one..." He put his hands over his face.

"It's okay, Luigi, it doesn't look THAT bad, by boogity," Toadbert reassured his friend, leaning across the table to pat him on the back.

"TOADBERT!" Luigi yelled, as his friend's paintbrush lengthened the ones' tail even more, making it look exactly like a seven.

"Okay, ready to bring the boxes out?" Luigi whimpered. Toadbert nodded and they each picked up a box.

_Luigi: It really was an accident. I'm absolutely NOT good at art! But Toadbert... That was just uncoincidental! _

"Well, here they come!" Monty told the contestants. "With their boxes!"

Luigi and Toadbert set down all the boxes and waited.

"Now, at random selection, the first person to choose their box is... DAISY!"

Daisy giggled and stepped forward, surveying the line of boxes scattered around. "I was number three, so..." Daisy looked back and forth between the three and the five, both sloppily done by Toadbert. "Which one is three?"

"Ah ha! Part of the challenge," Monty Mole grinned.

Daisy glanced at Luigi helplessly and looked over her choices again. "I pick... that one." She gestured towards the correct three. She went over and opened it, and her face broke into a grin. "My stuff!" she cheered gleefully.

"Now, Kammy! Pick a box!"

"I was four," Kammy opened the four and smirked. "Yup, this is my stuff." Meanwhile, Toadbert and Luigi were dancing and high-fiving in sheer joy.

"Rawk Hawk?" Monty pointed to the burly wrestler.

Rawk stepped over to number 8 and opened it. "What the...WHAT IS THIS JUNK?" He glared at Luigi and Toadbert, who stopped dancing suddenly. "Where's why Glitzville jacket? WHERE'S MY STAR WRESTLER T SHIRT! **WHERE. IS. MY. DEODORANT! **

Luigi and Toadbert turned to each other nervously.

**Challenge Update**

**Correct- Daisy, Kammy**

**Incorrect- Rawk Hawk**

**Still to go- Mario, Luigi, Toadbert, Toadette, Peach, Lakitu, and Starlow**

Luigi went over and smacked his head. "That's Starlow's! Because I just remembered she told me lotion... and when I saw the star in Rawk Hawk's REAL bag, or at least, I THOUGHT it was his real bag... I think it was, because the star was on a t-shirt, and like he said, it was probably on his Star Wrestler t-shirt... Oh, gosh! That was just confusing!"

"Yeah!" Toadbert cried. "I saw all the gold stuff in Starlow's bag, and then thought it MUST be Rawk Hawk's, because of all the gold! And the lotion I must've thought was dee-oh-da-runt, I think that's how you say it."

"You don't know what deodorant is?" Rawk Hawk asked suspiciously.

Toadbert looked at the ground. "No."

_Rawk Hawk: Toadbert didn't know what deodorant was? Hmmm... he's definitely a choice of mine. Toadette is also a suspect. _

Monty clapped. "Toadette, you're up!"

The toad's eyes widened in dismay as she looked at the two sevens. "What?" She trudged over to the one and opened the box.

"What in the world!" Toadette pulled out a pink bag holding Peach's luggage. Peach covered her face.

"We messed up the paint," Luigi said sheepishly. "Sorry."

Peach went over to the other seven and opened it. "I guess I'm living with Toadette's stuff, then." She bit her lip and went back to stand with the others.

Toadbert and Luigi decided to go next, and they picked correctly, of course.

Starlow reluctantly picked 9 and Rawk hawk's bag.

**Challenge Update**

**Correct- Daisy, Kammy, Luigi, Toadbert**

**Incorrect- Rawk Hawk, Toadette, Peach, Starlow**

**Still to go- Mario, Lakitu.**

Lakitu went next, striding confidently over to the box labeled two. He opened it and grinned broadly. "Yup, this is my stuff!" He told the contestants.

"I guess I'm six, then," Mario opened the box and picked up his stuff with a grin, happy his had been correct.

"Wonderful!" Monty clapped. "And you have won 20,000 more coins, with the opportunity to win even more by keeping this luggage for the next episode!"

**TEAM POT**

** 14,000 +**

**20,000**

** 34,000**

"And on we go!" 


	3. Intelligence Needed

Intelligence Needed

"Welcome to Hotel Gardenia!" Monty Mole ushered them inside the luxurious, 5 star hotel. "Hundreds of people stay here, some famous. Hope to see someone you've heard of!" A pause. "Now, we will be staying with roommates. Feel free to share thoughts about the Mole to this roommate. But first... they must be found! I am taking FIVE of you.. and giving clues to the rest of you! You must search for your roommate, not knowing whom they may be. This challenge is worth 10,000 coins. You must complete it in half an hour. Also, you may not speak to anyone but your roommate."

Monty pointed to Peach, Luigi, Lakitu, Starlow, and Toadbert. They received slips of paper of where to hide, and where to hide the other clues.

The others waited four minutes before getting their first clue. Toadette's read-

_Coolly slurpy!_

Toadette had no idea what THAT meant!

Meanwhile, Mario was having troubles of his own.

_Sweeping strokes! Butterflies!_

Daisy was very happy with her clue, which was the easiest.

_Box it up!_

Daisy headed towards the storage room, where another clue said,

_You stare, you comprehend, you process what you see._

READING! Daisy raced towards the library.

Kammy Koopa grimaced at her slip.

_Is it time yet? For the provisions?_

She looked around uncertainly.

_Kammy Koopa- I passed Toadette who was sitting on the floor crying. Was she sitting there because SHE is the Mole? And she faked crying?_

_Toadbert- I knew something was wrong- either my roommate was the Mole, or they were really stupid. The clues were really easy!_

Mario finally understood his clue. The pool! The butterfly stroke! He charged towards- wait a second! He had absolutely no idea where anything was. He trotted off in search of a map.

_Mario- Seriously, was that part of the challenge? To make sure we didn't know anything?_

Kammy Koopa was ready to throw a fit. What on earth did provisions mean? Spinning around, she headed towards the bawling 19 year old nurse. "Toadette?" she asked softly, which was impossible. "What are provisions?"

"Pro-provisions," Toadette sobbed. "are f-food."

"Food," Kammy said thoughtfully. "The dining room! Thanks, Toadette," She flew off triumphantly.

Rawk Hawk had figured out his clue, but instead of searching for his roommate, he bent over a note tacked to a wall. "That's weird," he said aloud.

_Liars Make It The Most._

"O-kay," Rawk Hawk puzzled over it. "Whatever that means."

Daisy noticed a slip of paper on the door.

G. O. GRAF. E.

"Gee- oh-graph- ee- Geography!" Daisy hurried to the geography section and plowed into none other than STARLOW!

"Hi hi!" Starlow yelped. Daisy groaned. "Guess what! You finally found me! I wonder if anyone else was found! Gee, this is so exciting! Daisy, you need to brush your hair! Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!"

Daisy rolled her eyes and exited the library with Starlow in tow.

MEANWHILE...

Mario tentatively looked into another doorway. Nope, it was the dining room. He glanced across the hall. Nope, art gallery. Frantically, he peeked into the next room. Finally! A pool. He walked in and noticed a note taped to the floor.

_Not allowed to be there, but full of concoctions. _

Mario pulled out a pocket dictionary and skimmed through it. Concoctions, it said. Potions, food, made-

FOOD! Was Mario allowed to be in the hotel's kitchen? N-O, no! Yes! He had it!

-But where was the kitchen? Mario stormed off in frustration.

Kammy had figured out her second clue and headed into the art gallery. Out from behind a painting popped none other than Lakitu!

"Oh," Lakitu found it hard to hide a look of disappointment on his face. However, Kammy was not so subtle.

"How DARE they!' screeched the enraged Koopa. Lakitu re-hid and peeked out to see Kammy pacing furiously. Lakitu pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke to Monty.

"Come in, Monty," Lakitu whispered. "I have been found."

Two minutes later, they were all gathered in the hotel's parlor, looking sheepish.

"Well," Monty announced. "Only two of you successfully found your roommates. I declare this challenge lost." There were groans.

"However," Monty added, "I noticed many suspicions. Many. For example, Toadette sat on the floor crying the whole time. She didn't even try to look for her clue. Although, when I received it back-" -dramatic pause- "It was changed!" After another pause, he said, "Now Toadette, your roommate is Toadbert. Oh, and another clue- both Kammy and Toadette spoke to each other!"

"So?" said Kammy. "I found my roommate!"

"Unfairly," Monty intervened. "Talking was not allowed. Anyway, you may now go to your rooms. Remember- tomorrow is the first execution!"

Room 101: Toadbert and Toadette

Room 102: Daisy and Starlow

Room 103: Mario and Luigi

Room 104: Kammy Koopa and Lakitu

Room 105: Peach and Rawk Hawk

The two toads were talking, which was no surprise.

"So who do you think is the mole?" Toadette asked Toadbert.

"I'm not sure," Toadbert replied. "But Peach and Kammy have been very suspicious. Right now, I'm focusing on them, and I'll also keep an eye on Luigi. He seems kind of weak to be the mole, but we got the bags mixed up, though that was partially my fault."

"Toadbert..." Toadette began. "I can't help it, but I think you're the mole. My clue was really hard! Coolly slurpy. And Monty said it was changed."

"Toadette, I did not change your clue. When I had it, it said, C. Slur, which is carved on the statue in the front lobby."

"Well, what else happened?" Toadette exclaimed. "I don't know how that would work! AND, you got my luggage mixed up with Peach's! Now I have to wear a huge pink dress for the next episode!"

"Toadette! That was an accident! Besides, at least it's pink!"

Daisy silently sat on her bed while Starlow rooted through Rawk Hawk's luggage furiously.

"What kind of clothes are these, anyway? At least I don't wear clothes... but what will I do without my specialized star lotion?" Starlow wailed.

"Who do you think is the mole?" asked Daisy.

"Oh. Rawk Hawk, duh. That stupid wrestler needs a fashion tutorial!"

"I think Toadette," Daisy said slowly. "Or maybe Mario. Toadette because she was talking to Kammy, and she picked the wrong number. Mario because not only has he been really quiet, and he was unable to find Luigi."

"Oh, what-ever," Starlow rolled her eyes.

"So, bro, who do you think is the mole?" Mario asked Luigi, who was lying down on his bed.

"I think Toadbert, or maybe Kammy," Luigi replied, sitting up. "We messed up the one box, and that was partially my fault, but mine really was an accident. When Toadbert leaned over, it just looked fake."

"I'm thinking Kammy too, and also Daisy," Mario told his brother.

"Daisy? Why Daisy?" Luigi said in defense of his girlfriend.

"Well, she's so quiet, and innocent. She found Starlow wa-ay too fast, and she jumped off the plane when there would be no way for her to make it."

"I never thought about it that way," Luigi sighed. "And, I'm having second thoughts about Kammy. She is naturally evil... and she does need the money."

Lakitu was slightly annoyed at the Magikoopa's bad attitude, but figured the standard question would break the ice.

"Who do you think is the mole?"

"Starlow," mumbled Kammy. "Duh. And maybe you."

"Oh," Lakitu shrugged. "I think Starlow too. She's my only suspect, but I'm answering a couple of questions on the quiz for Mario and Toadbert."

"Wonderful," snapped Kammy.

"Will you leave me ALONE?" Peach was yelling at hawk. He was starting to develop a bit of a crush on the blonde and was trying to talk to her.

"Come on, at least say who your suspect is," Rawk pleaded.

"Fine," snapped Peach. "You and Lakitu. Now shush and leave me alone!"

"I think you and Kammy Koopa," Rawk Hawk stared at the princess with puppy eyes.

"Great," Peach muttered and locked herself in the bathroom.


	4. Executions and Exemptions

**Hi everybody... not much to say. R&R on who you think the mole is!**

**Shilo Burbans: There are clues, and what is the obvious thing? I'm not saying if you're right or wrong, but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. **

Executions and Exemptions

"Hey Monty," greeted the early bird Daisy. "You sent a wake-up call to all of our rooms...?"

"Yes, and you're the first one down!" Monty grinned at princess. "Now I have a challenge for YOU! It will take place right after the execution... and if you agree, you get an exemption for this execution so you can take part in it."

"An exemption? Sure, definitely!" Daisy readily agreed, grinning. "Anything to get through safe!"

Monty smiled at her. "Meet me after the execution."

Rawk Hawk clattered down the stairs grumpily, still wearing his clothes from yesterday. "This is disgusting!"

Peach followed, wearing Toadette's biggest skirt, which was tight and very short, but still okay. Unfortunately, Toadette's shirts would be much too small, so she was wearing Toadette's shortest dress, a spaghetti strap, with a sweater for a shrug. "This isn't so bad. I just had to be creative!" Peach smiled.

Toadbert and Toadette followed, Toadbert being totally normal looking, and Toadette wearing Peach's shortest dress, which was ankle length and three quarter sleeves.

Mario suddenly landed in front of Peach, and the contestants realized he had actually jumped from the next floor, since there was an overlook. Luigi walked in, having taken the elevator.

Lakitu flew in on his cloud, still rubbing his eyes. A grumpy Kammy was right behind him.

"Today, the challenge is for exemptions," Monty told them all. "For the execution. Remember, if you exempt, you make it to the next round no matter what.

"YEAH!" Rawk Hawk screamed. "I am GETTING that!"

"Daisy has already earned an exemption," Monty gestured towards the tanned Sarasaland princess. "Top secret how." This earned Daisy a few glares.

"So what do we do?" Luigi looked over a large room with a line drawn down three-quarters of the way across.

"Dodge ball," was the reply. "Since Daisy already has an exemption, she will throw the ball, trying to get contestants to join her in getting the others out. The one remaining will win an exemption!"

"I'll win!" boasted Rawk Hawk, showing his muscles to the eye rolling contestants.

"GO!" shouted Monty. The contestants ran around the room quickly.

Daisy drew back her arm and strategically hit Kammy. The Magikoopa sulked as she sauntered over and picked up a ball. Daisy wasted no time in throwing another.

"Ouch!" yelled Luigi as Kammy's ball hit his arm. Daisy's missed Rawk Hawk by an inch.

Luigi aimed at Mario, who joined the throwers.

Daisy refused to give up on Rawk Hawk. Seeing this, Luigi immediately hit him when he dodged Daisy's next ball. The couple gave each other a quick hug.

"Daisy... Luigi..." Rawk Hawk growled.

They weren't listening as the group threw more.

Kammy hit Toadbert, Daisy hit Toadette, Luigi hit Peach, and Mario Starlow.

"I WIN!" screamed Lakitu, flying around joyously. "I GOT AN EXEMPTION!" This earned a sneer from Rawk Hawk.

"He must've REALLY wanted that exemption!" Luigi whispered to Daisy, who laughed.

Monty handed him and Daisy green exemption cards, the ones with the green thumbprints. "Excellent job, you two. I'm glad you are safe to the next round." After a pause, he added, "And now we go take the quiz!"

Toadbert was brought in first.

**1. Who is the Mole's roommate?**

**-Daisy**

**-Rawk Hawk**

**-Peach**

**-Toadbert**

**-Luigi**

**-Toadette**

**-Mario**

**-Lakitu**

**-Starlow**

**-Kammy Koopa**

_Toadbert: I was really scared. I based many of my answers on Kammy, but I figured I should go with a wide variety, so my answers varied._

**2. Is the Mole male or female?**

**-Male**

**-Female**

_Luigi: Five males, five females... I guess I'll have to base this one on Toadbert._

**3. What room is the Mole in?**

**-101**

**-102**

**-103**

**-104**

**-105**

_Daisy: I based many of my answers on Mario and Toadette, but I couldn't help feeling like I was wrong._

**4. What is the Mole's occupation?**

**-Plumber**

**-Princess**

**-AOE**

**-Nurse**

**-Air Traffic Controller**

**-Chemist**

**-Star Sprite Rep**

**-Wrestler**

_Rawk Hawk: Going with Peach and Kammy made me nervous, so I also picked Lakitu for some of my answers. _

**5. Did the Mole succeed in the first challenge?**

**- Yes**

**-No**

_Lakitu: I was so relieved for that exemption! I never would've passed this quiz._

**6. Was the Mole a sorter or a describer in the luggage challenge?**

**-Sorter**

**-Describer**

_Kammy Koopa: I know I won't pass this. It's incredibly hard._

**7. Did the Mole hide or seek in the roommate challenge?**

**-Hid**

**-Seeked**

_Starlow: I'm getting wary of Daisy. She figured out the clues really fast. _

**8. Was the Mole united with their roommate in the challenge?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

_Toadette: I seriously think the Mole might be Toadbert. He screwed up in these big time._

**9. Where did the Mole receive an exemption?**

**-Secretly from Monty**

**-Dodge ball match**

**-The Mole did not receive an exemption.**

_Lakitu: I went between Toadette and Luigi. They both have acted suspicious._

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**-Rawk Hawk**

**-Kammy Koopa**

**-Toadette Totoad**

**-Toadbert Ratoad**

**-Luigi Mario**

**-Mario Mario**

**- Daisy Sarasa**

**-Peach Toadstool**

**-Starlow Cento **

**- Lakitu Claude**

After the quiz, the contestants gathered in the execution room.

"I KNOW I failed!" Peach wailed.

"Me, too," Mario sighed.

"Now, Lakitu, you're first."

Lakitu went up to the screen.

L-A-K-I-T-U

EXEMPTED

He smiled in relief.

Daisy went next.

D-A-I-S-Y

EXEMPTED

Mario's face was the image of fear.

M-A-R-I-O

GREEN

"YES!" screamed the plumber.

Luigi's face was pale and peaked. I have to stay in, he told himself. For Daisy.

L-U-I-G-I

GREEN

"YEAH!" Luigi yelled, and hugged Daisy.

Toadette nearly fainted as Monty entered her name.

T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E

GREEN

"Oh my gosh!" Toadette screamed in joy.

The burly wrestler stepped forward, the image of confidence.

R-A-W-K

RED

"NO!" he screamed in agony.

"Rawk," Monty said gently. "We must go." And they exited.

"I am SO GLAD that wasn't me," Starlow breathed as she watched him out the window.

"I know," Mario replied. "But he was always willing to give it his best shot." The contestants all felt a twinge of guilt- even the mole.

"What will you always remember about this show?" Monty asked the wrestler.

"I won't forget the luggage challenge... here's Starlow's bag, and you're sending mine back at the end of the next episode, right?" asked Rawk Hawk.

"Yes, and don't forget to watch the next episode of The Mole: The Lucky Match!"


	5. Hopeless Journeys

Hopeless Journeys

**In the last episode, Rawk Hawk was executed. Who's next? And what about Daisy's secret exemption? R&R on who you think the mole is!**

Monty surveyed the remaining contestants.

**Daisy Sarasa**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Peach Toadstool**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Mario Mario**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Toadette Totoad**

**Species: Toad**

**Occupation: Nurse**

**Toadbert Ratoad**

**Species: Toad**

**Occupation: Chemist**

**Kammy Koopa**

**Species: Magikoopa**

**Occupation: Assistant Of Evildoings (AOE)**

**Lakitu Claude**

**Species: Cloud**

**Occupation: Air Traffic Controller**

**Starlow Cento**

**Species: Star Sprite**

**Occupation: Star Sprite Rep**

**Luigi Mario**

**Species: Human**

**Occupation: Plumber**

They all looked around at each other at dinner.

"So when's our next challenge?" asked Toadette eagerly. "I can't wait!"

"We're IN our next challenge," Peach was wearing another unique outfit of Toadette's. "I don't like this... I wish DAISY and I had gotten mixed up!"

Daisy laughed. "I'm happy with my own clothes, thank you very much."

"Our next challenge is to be held tomorrow morning," Monty Mole announced.

"Oh, great!" Luigi said, relieved. "We don't have to stress till then, I guess."

"EXCEPT," Monty intervened, "I need you to write down your favorite mode of transportation- convertible, hot air balloon, or walking. Only three of you can be in each. This is necessary for deciding what you travel in for the next challenge." Monty handed Peach a piece of paper and a pencil to write it down.

"Okay, I'm definitely hot air balloon," Lakitu grinned. "After all, I am the air traffic controller."

"I'm with you," Daisy added quickly. "I love wild stuff!"

"I'd do convertible," Luigi told them. "And I know what Mar here will choose- WALKING!"

Mario grinned at his brother. "Yup, he's right, I'm walking," he dictated for Peach.

"I'm convertible," Peach said. "That okay, Luigi?"

"Yeah," The plumber replied.

"I'll walk," Kammy Koopa gestured.

"Ditto," Starlow added. "After all... I can't get tired!"

"I'm convertible," Toadette said quickly. "I hate heights!"

"I guess I'm hot air balloon, then," Toadbert surmised. "But you guys in the convertible are lucky with a capital M for Mole!"

The contestants riding in the convertible laughed. "I'm driving!" Peach announced. "I got my license four months ago, and I LOVE it!"

"If we have a car crash, I'll blame it on you!" Luigi joked, poking Peach.

_Toadette: Why would Peach volunteer to drive if she just learned? That could easily mess us up..._

Peach wrote it all down, then held up the paper for everyone to see.

**Convertible-**

**Luigi, Peach, and Toadette**

**Hot Air Balloon-**

**Lakitu, Daisy, and Toadbert**

**Walking-**

**Mario, Kammy Koopa, and Starlow**

"Sounds good," Lakitu nervously said. "I hope this works..."

"Don't worry!" Peach assured them. "What do you have to lose?"

"Ugh!" Mario groaned. "I hated the roommate challenge... that's what I have to lose! Why would I go through that for nothing?"

"What was so bad about it?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Seriously, I had NO IDEA where anything was!" The red hatted plumber complained. "It took me forever just to find the pool!"

Daisy laughed. "Mario, there was a map in the front lobby. If you had paid attention..."

"How would you remember it?" Kammy asked her.

"Daisy has an amazing memory," Luigi piped up. "She remembers everything."

Starlow yawned and blinked. It was 7 AM, and yet something felt wrong... she had just had the dream of going home with 1,000,000 coins... she turned over, hoping to get back into her dream. Suddenly she realized that the bed next to her was EMPTY!

Starlow bolted upright. "DAISY! DAISY! WHERE ARE YOU?" She raced to the bathroom to see if she was there. "DAI-SY!"

"Starlow?" Starlow opened the door to see an alert looking Luigi, and a sleepy eyed, yawning Mario. "What about Daisy? Is she okay?"

"Ah, she's gone."

Luigi let loose a scream and ran down to the lobby as fast as he could. "MONTY! Is this a joke?"

The host was bent over in laughter. As the rest of the contestants gathered around him, he explained. "This is your next challenge! Daisy is being held hostage on an island and you guys have to go find her in an hour! We'll drop Mario, Kammy, and Starlow at the other end of the island and they have to walk to find her, well jet them there, Lakitu and Toadbert will use the hot air balloon from here, and Luigi, Peach and Toadette will drive across the bridge."

Mario, Kammy, and Starlow climbed out of the jet and looked at the forest around them. "The beach is on this side, so I guess we make a half circle around to find her." Mario thoughtfully told them.

"It's called a crescent, or a moon shape," Starlow defined with a smile.

"Whatever! Let's-a-go!"

"Why do you ALWAYS say that?" Kammy grumped, floating alongside them.

"Rocking' on the highway, yoo-hoo! Oh yeah!" Toadette and Peach sung together as they sped across the bridge in their pink roofless convertible.

"Please, can we just focus?" Luigi groaned, annoyed at the singing girls. He had ended up in the passenger seat while Peach drove and Toadette sat in the back.

"You don't like it?" Peach asked mischievously as she switched the soundtrack.

_"We can do this together,_

_We can get it done._

_Girls can do it forever,_

_Girls just wanna have fun!_

_Girls just wanna have fun!"_

Toadette and Peach belted out in unison along to the music.

"Nooo!" Luigi laughed. But he couldn't help singing along.

_"Although we can be cuckoo, _

_Together we can get it done._

_We'll work together oo-h! _

_Girls just wanna have fun!_

_Girls just wanna have fun!"_

Toadette laughed and leaned forward to poke the plumber.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach cried out. "There's something stuck behind the wheel!" She pulled out a sticky note and handed it to Toadette to read.

Toadette studied it. "Peach... that's not just a note... that's a cell phone with a note attached to it!"

Gaining excitement, Toadette punched the numbers on the note into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daisy? Is that you? It's me, Toadette!"

"Toadette! It's you! You're in the convertible, right?"

"Yes, are you on the south side of the island, the north, east, or west? We just crossed the bridge."

"Go south, then turn onto Peachy Keen Avenue, till you come to the boardwalk. I'm on the beach right there. You can't miss me."

"Okay. Hey, Daisy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, except these guys apparently don't know how painful chains are."

Toadette laughed. "Thanks, Daisy. Oh, you wanna talk to Luigi? He's worried about you."

"Oh, yeah!"

Toadette handed the phone to Luigi. "Daisy! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I hope you get there soon. Oh, and there's a key under the backseat. You need it for my chains. Luckily you just need that key, but the hot air balloon is needed because the key for the other lock is there."

"Okay, Daisy. We'll be there soon." Luigi hung up and told Toadette about the key.

"Yup, it's here. I'll keep it," Toadette said. "Peach, just keep going south then onto Peachy keen Avenue till the boardwalk, okay?"

"We're still going south," Peach replied.

_Daisy: This is freaky, I guess. I mean, being chained to a lifeguard's chair with no one for like, a mile is kind of disturbing. I hope everyone gets here soon._

"Please explain why there is a key in here," Toadbert demanded Lakitu.

"How should I know? I'm busy steering this thing. It says, SOUTH ISLAND on here, so I'm heading for that southern beach. Just keep the key safe, okay? Oh, drat!"

"What?" asked Toadbert.

"I can't control this... Oh, gosh! How do you turn this thing off autopilot? We're going too far east!"

"Wait-" Toadbert said. "How is a hot air balloon on _autopilot?_"

"I have no idea."

"Why DID you turn it on autopilot?" Toadbert queried.

"I didn't! It just switched... did YOU have anything to do with it?" Lakitu accused.

"Of course not! You haven't left those controls the whole time! It was all you!"

"Let's just hope we get there in time. We only have twenty minutes left." Lakitu sighed and slumped in defeat.

"DAISY!" Mario sprinted towards the orange dot in the distance. Starlow and Kammy followed suit.

Daisy was chained to the tall wooden leg of the lifeguard's chair. "Hey, you guys made it!" She grinned and wriggled a hand free to give them a cell phone. "Go into recent calls and call the contact CONVERTIBLE.

"Hello?"

"Bro! Is that you?"

"Hi, Mario, it's me. did you guys make it to Daisy yet?"

"Yes, we're with her now. She's chained... do you guys have a key or something?"

"Yeah, and Lakitu and Toadbert have the other one. We just turned onto Peachy Keen Avenue. We're almost there, which is a good thing, since there's only ten minutes left. I guess Lakitu and Toadbert aren't there yet?"

"No. I'll tell Daisy you're coming, okay?"

"Got it. Bye."

Mario snapped the phone shut. "Daisy, the convertible is on its way!"

"We're almost there!" Lakitu screamed and started to try to land it. "And we only have five minutes left!"

"Well hurry then!"

"Okay, okay. WAIT! I just figured it out. I just push this here, and this here..."

"It's the boardwalk!" Luigi cried, sprinting out of the car towards the beach.

"Daisy!" called Toadette. The trio ran towards the group huddled by the chair.

"Daisy! Are you okay?" Luigi gave her a hug. "We have this key!"

"That key goes on my hands. The balloon's goes on my feet."

"Hurry! Only two minutes left!" Peach cried. Luigi thrust the key into the lock and turned it, causing the chain to free Daisy's hands. She gave him a big hug.

"You guys!" Lakitu and Toadbert had just landed and were rushing towards them. "We have the key..."

All of a sudden, everyone was catapulted backwards and a cage slammed down around the lifeguard's chair, scaring poor Daisy to death.

"Well, well, well," Monty Mole chuckled as he entered the scene. "What have we here? A failed challenge?"

"We were almost there!" Toadbert blurted. "But our controls screwed up!"

"And I couldn't steer because of SOME idiot," Lakitu jammed a thumb at Toadbert.

"That wasn't my fault!"

_Toadette: Kind of weird for autopilot to just go on like that. Toadbert and Lakitu are immediately up on my list. _

"Suspicions, suspects," Monty eyed them. "Like the screwed up controls?" A pause. "And did you know there was a shortcut? Daisy could've told the others in the convertible a lie, or Toadette could've screwed up, also. And on we go!"


	6. Attention Calling Attire

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait. I wasn't finished with writing this chapter when I posted the one before...**

**Just so everyone knows, I did not copy... this is based on the T.V. shows. (by the way, I love my reviewer's mole stories!) So because of this, I have decided to change my story in a few ways. **

Attention Calling Attire

When they got back from the hostage challenge, everyone was exhausted.

_Lakitu: That challenge was just weird! And that screw up? Toadbert must've done something._

_Kammy: This is getting harder and harder. We walked for forty five minutes. We suffer with baggage. I can only wonder what's next._

_Luigi: I see many acts of sabotage, and I'm thinking the mole is Kammy or Toadbert, but especially Kammy. She is really calling attention to herself._

_Starlow: I do not understand why Lakitu blamed the balloon catastrophe on Toadbert. After all, Lakitu was the one steering._

_Daisy: I have to admit, the last challenge was a fun one, minus several cuts from the chains. It raised my suspicions on Mario, too._

_Mario: This last challenge raised my suspicions on Starlow. She complains without any thought, making it seem hopeless._

"Where's Monty?" Kammy said curiously, poking around for their host. "he should be here..."

"Yeah," Toadette bit her fingernails. "Monty? Monty! MONTY MOLE!"

"Shh!" A stern voice shocked them, and they turned to see an old Toad, with a white mustache... oh, no. It was...

"TOADSWORTH!" Peach screamed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm your new host?" Toadbert raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "Monty Mole had to leave for some important business matter... Why couldn't he host this cheap, stupid show himself?" The old Toad lamented.

"Oh, um..." The contestants looked around.

"Really?" Mario blurted out. "I thought he was a good, loyal, host!"

"Well, enough of that. Ready for dinner, everyone?" Toadsworth surveyed the contestants.

"Oh, yeah!" Toadbert said eagerly. "I'm starving!"

"Me too," agreed Peach. "The hostage challenge was pretty hard!"

"Says the people who drove and flew," groaned Mario. "I'm famished! Try circling an island with no stops. I'm beat!"

"ACTUALLY," Toadsworth announced, "You are not ready."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"You are not dressed for dinner." The contestants looked down. Lakitu saw a dirty cloud and a bad bruise. Kammy saw a rip and a filthy broom and wand. Toadette saw a very dirty pink dress. "This is your next challenge!"

"Dinner outfits?" Starlow laughed. "Dinner outfits? I can give a tutorial on that! You go get your luggage, pick something out, and unzip or unbutton it. Then you pick out good shoes and make-"

"YES!" Toadsworth yelled. "Actually, no. We have a hat here to pick out what you will be wearing to dinner. This challenge is worth 10,000 coins." He pulled the hat out of who-knows-where and held it up for Mario, who gulped. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a slip.

"Mamma mia! Short shorts, a tank top, and a cape?" He grimaced, but others, like Kammy, laughed.

Starlow went next. When she looked at the slip and her eyes widened. "A bathrobe?"

"Ha, ha!" Luigi laughed as he fished around in the hat. "Here we go!" His face instantly paled. "An EVENING GOWN?"

_Peach: I could tell this challenge was going to be harder than it sounded. I was terrified to imagine what I might get._

"What's a key-moan-oh?" asked Kammy, who was studying her little slip.

A sound of cheering made the contestants look at Toadette, who was screaming, "I got my regular clothes!"

"Lucky," Luigi mumbled, looking at the evening gown slip again.

Peach pulled out a paper, and her face went white. "Oh, NO," She moaned.

"What?" asked Daisy.

"Bi-bi-bikini," Peach's face was so red, Daisy almost laughed... till she saw her own.

"NIGHTGOWN?" Daisy gasped.

"TOGA?" Toadbert wailed.

"LAMPSHADE?" Lakitu cried.

"Lampshade?" All the contestants turned in confusion. "Weird..." Starlow muttered.

"It's a large," Toadsworth assured them. Lakitu was bright red. "Now come get your outfits!"

Mario was trying unsuccessfully to get into the tank top. "Hey, bro, gimme a hand!" Luigi, being ever loyal, headed over to his brother and tried to pull the thin top over his head, heavily grunting.

"Ow!" Luigi yelled. Then he bolted upright. They had gotten the tank on Mario, but a rip was slowly getting larger, and the whole thing unraveled! "Bro!"

Mario gaped. "A-that was an accident!"

_Luigi: That was so sudden. How could it be an accident? It just started ripping. Mario could've done it on purpose, but I'm really not sure... That was just too much of a coincidence to actually be one._

Mario sighed and slipped into his regular outfit. "Sorry, bro," he said, looking at Luigi, who was wearing a big pink evening gown with lace and bows.

"Hey, bro, it's totally fine," Luigi assured Mario. "I'll survive."

A terrified Peach poked her head out the door, so relieved that Rawk Hawk had already left.

_Peach: I remember how much I hated this challenge from the start. I could only imagine everyone staring at me. I'm really not much of the model type. I wish Daisy had gotten the bikini. She wouldn't mind as much._

Daisy knocked on Peach's open door in a frilly pink short nightgown on that looked absolutely hideous. "Hey Peach... be happy you got what you did." She gestured down the hall to Lakitu, who was wearing a hideous cream colored lampshade. Peach gaped in pity.

_Lakitu: This was so embarrassing! I mean, who wears a lampshade to dinner?_

_Daisy: I really can't believe Lakitu actually wore it. I guess he can't be the mole... or was it an act of teamwork to deceive us? _

The girls headed downstairs together, Peach cowering behind Daisy.

"Peach, will you stop?" Daisy complained, annoyed. "It's not that bad. Everyone will just think you're going to go to the pool afterwards."

"I don't care!" Peach whimpered. "This is embarrassing!"

"Peach?" Toadsworth gave an evil grin to the fearful princess. "No need to be scared."

_Peach: I just realized that Rawk Hawk was sitting several tables away. I wonder if that's allowed, but was so nervous I didn't really pay attention._

Lakitu walked in, being deprived of his cloud. The lampshade rested on his shoulders and arms poked through the holes. "This is awful!" The air traffic controller moaned. "It's so itchy!"

"I know, right?" The contestants turned to see Luigi, with his arms sticking out of a frilly evening gown. "Why couldn't have a GIRL gotten this!"

"Because this is the Mole!" Toadsworth insisted. Several laughed.

"AHHHH!" Luigi screamed, and jumped behind a squirming Daisy. "It's- it's-" Daisy screamed and jumped behind Luigi. Luigi screamed and jumped behind Daisy. Daisy screamed and jumped behind Luigi... again and again.

"IT'S A GHOST!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs, jumping onto Daisy, who jumped onto Luigi, who jumped onto Lakitu, who stood there calmly even though there was three people on top of him and a bathrobe with no person in it dragging on the floor.

Starlow poked her face out of the bathrobe, bleary eyed. "Man, this thing is heavy..."

Luigi breathed sigh of relief and slid off Lakitu. Peach jumped off, and Daisy reluctantly let go of Luigi, and put an arm around him instead.

A high pitched laugh sounded as Toadette skipped in, looking at the group in their odd attire. "I can't believe you did it, Lakitu! And Luigi- you look hilarious! And Daisy, you look gorgeous! Peach- uh, let's not go into that."

"You are so lucky, Toadette," grumbled Daisy, scratching her armpit.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed, his arm around Daisy. "But just so you know, Mario ripped his outfit, so we might as well all change."

All faces turned to him, angered.

"Mario RIPPED his outfit?" Lakitu angrily insisted. Kammy chose that moment to sweep in, looking slightly more fashionable in a pretty kimono. Toadbert, in a white toga, followed.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Kammy asked, hands on hips. "Mario ruined this challenge?" She snorted. "Darn! This thing is really comfortable too." She sighed. "And I was hoping we'd get more money..."

"I know!" Luigi exclaimed. "He was trying to get into it, when it ripped and unraveled! And I had to wear this for nothing... I decided maybe I should, in case Toadsworth decides to just subtract 5,000 or something," he hinted, glancing at Toadsworth.

"Well, Mario has always been a chubbo," Starlow insensitively pointed out.

_Toadette: I can't believe Mario ripped his outfit! I felt so bad for Lakitu, as well. My suspicions of Mario just went up. I hope Toadsworth decides to give us a smaller amount of coins..._

"I'll subtract 10,000 coins from the winnings, IF you all make it to the end of dinner." Toadsworth announced to the group.

"I... don't...know..." gasped a panting Starlow.

_Toadbert: Starlow is the perfect mole- she's weak, and can easily portray that, too. Mario is also a suspect._

_Kammy: If Mario did that, there's no way he could be the mole. The mole isn't that obvious._

_Luigi: When I saw Mario's outfit ripping, I couldn't see his expression, but my suspect level of him went up, like, ALOT._

As they sat at the table, the discussion turned to why the contestants had decided to take part in the show.

"I just did it because Luigi was doing it," Daisy wrapped an arm around him. "And I figured it wouldn't be as hot here as it was in Sarasaland!"

"I did it because I wanted to bring up my reputation," Luigi told them. "Everyone just thinks of me as 'Mario's brother.'"

"I needed a break from the castle," Peach spoke up.

"I needed a break from King Bowser!" Kammy exclaimed, provoking some laughs.

"How could it be that bad?" Toadette asked curiously. "You'd get a high pay!"

"Trust me," Mario told them. "Bowser is violent!"

"Actually," Peach put in, "He's very sweet when he's not angry. We've had dinner together before, and besides his indecent manners, he can be very nice."

"Except when he gets angry!" Kammy exclaimed, and they all laughed.

"I- I- need-needed a-" Starlow collapsed, panting heavily. The robe slipped off, and Starlow lay in exhaustion, clearly worn out from the tough challenge.

"Well," Toadsworth announced. "I'm sorry to say, this challenge is lost."

Groans echoed all throughout the table. Luigi and Peach complained the loudest, with Lakitu echoing loud and clear.

"TOTALLY unfair-"

"How do you expect Starlow to-"

"Why did we even try-"

"It's all Mario's fault!" Lakitu pointed accusingly at the chubby plumber, who slid down in embarrassment.

_Mario: Seriously! I didn't mean to rip my outfit... OR DID I? *evil laugh* No, I really didn't! I just turned around, and it was unraveling, and Luigi was yelling at me... and they're all blaming me?_

"Mar-i-o!" Peach shoved him. "How could you?"

"It was an accident!" Mario protested. "It really truly was!"

"What-ever," Toadsworth groaned. "What was it that Monty always said?"

The contestants looked around and chorused,

"And on we go!"


	7. Strange Communication

Strange Communication

The next day, Toadsworth was waiting in the hotel lobby for the contestants to come from their rooms. Toadette was the first to arrive, smiling and generally looking cheerful.

Toadsworth was impressed. "So, Toadette, you're an early riser," he noted.

Toadette nodded. "Yep. I always have to wake up early because I work in Peach's castle," she explained.

"Did I hear my name?" Peach asked, walking into the lobby with Mario. "Hi, Toadette."

"Hi, Peach," Toadette said. "I was just explaining how I work for you and all. You know, in your castle."

"What's our challenge today, Toadsworth?" Mario queried eagerly.

Toadsworth smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Mario, I have to wait until everybody arrives to tell you the details of today's challenge."

_Mario: I-a trusted everybody else in the-a room, so I-a wanted to-a find out whatever I could-a before the mole-a came. Does that make-a sense?_

It wasn't long before another group came in, all still tired from the past day's events. Starlow was insulting Luigi, Luigi was yelling furiously in Italian, and Daisy was trying to stand up for him.

_Luigi: I am getting-a so tired of Starlow! Can she please-a leave? Now?_

_Starlow: I don't see what Luigi is always so mad at me about. I'm just telling the truth._

_Daisy: Ugh, I guess I can cross Starlow off my list of suspects. She would be too obvious._

Kammy, Toadbert, and Lakitu were the last to arrive. Seeing the arguing trio, they quickly steered clear and opted to chat with Toadsworth and Toadette instead.

"All right!" said Toadsworth. "Now that everybody's here, I can tell you your next challenge. For some of you, it will be a very big challenge. You have to go one day without talking."

Everybody immediately looked at Starlow. "What is everybody staring at me for?" she yelped. "I don't talk...that much. I won't mess this up. I promise!"

"You haven't even heard the rest of the challenge yet, and you're already jumping to conclusions," Toadsworth said calmly. "You will each be wearing a piece of duct tape over your mouths."

Daisy laughed. "What's so funny?" Toadette asked.

"I just think it's kind of funny that this show has a high enough budget to have us stay in a five star hotel and all, unlike Survivor, which is cheap, but we're wearing duct tape. I just...thought that was funny," she trailed off, realizing that everybody was staring at her.

Toadsworth ignored her. "There is a catch, however. You must go and communicate with the Toads in Toad Town, to try to find a small shop. This shop is closed, but the Toads will know where it is. You may not write anything down for this challenge. You also may not remove the duct tape from your mouths. You must not make any sound, only using your hands and facial expressions to ask the location of the shop."

_Kammy: I hate this challenge already! It sounds so hard!_

_Toadbert: Everybody thinks Starlow's going to mess this up, including myself. At least nobody's pointing fingers at me anymore! Whew._

"This challenge is worth 20,000 coins if you find the location in two hours, your official time limit. If you find it within three hours, however, you will earn 15,000 coins. The location is known as 'Fawful's Bean and Badge' and is well-liked."

Toadette raised her hand in curiosity. "Is it uncomfortable?" she whimpered in worry. "What if it takes off mustaches-"

"Don't worry, dear," Toadsworth patted her shoulder. "It's perfectly safe. I couldn't have anyone suing the show, now could I?"

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were lost in their own little world, even if duct tape was covering their mouths. Daisy was leaning against Luigi and tickling him, and he was playing with her hair affectionately.

"fthfes thfasentee too dbeafd," Mario reasoned with a defeated Peach.

Kammy didn't know what to make of the little gray strip. She wanted to give up, but the hope of finishing was too happy for words.

**12:00 PM**

As the contestants were ushered outside, the silent group began to make towards Toad Town. Toadbert led them, doing his best to come up with an idea. It felt hopeless, surrounded by extensive silence.

Suddenly, Lakitu was hit with an idea. he hurried over to a Toad Town Toad. He flew around looking evil. The woman stared at him in confusion.

As the contestants looked on, intrigued, Lakitu, looking evil, flew around to be as much like Fawful as he could.

"Oh my goodness!" The woman checked her watch. "I must be going... uh... will you go out with me tomorrow?"

The contestants held back laughs as Lakitu shook his head. Flying back over, he shrugged his shoulders. The first effort was an ultimate failure.

_Toadbert: I couldn't help but admire Lakitu for trying that. After all, it was embarrassing- I don't know if it could've been! _

_Starlow: O-kay. That was just- WEIRD._

_Kammy Koopa: I can't help but wonder if Luigi or Daisy could be the Mole. They spend all that time flirting with one another when they COULD be helping us figure things out! It's- PREPOSTEROUS! _

As the contestants continued, each tried and each failed.

**Starlow's Attempt**

Starlow flew up to a Toad and pretended to be looking for something.

"What? What is it? You're.. looking for something?" he asked with genuine concern. Starlow bobbed her head ecstatically and held up a bean.

"You're looking for a bean? Just dig in the ground where the x with the circles around them are." he strode away.

**12:45**

**Mario's attempt**

Mario picked up Starlow's bean and headed towards a shopkeeper. He struck a pose.

"Mario! Has the princess been kidnapped?" the Toad anxiously cried, sounding like a chirping cricket with laryngitis. Mario shook his head furiously and pretended to be looking for something. The Toad screamed.

"MARIO! Is there a monster in here? Are you looking for him? AHHHHHH!" The Toad screamed and ran in haphazard circles. Mario slumped over to the group in defeat.

**Peach's attempt**

Peach decided to try Toadalina, a female tour guide. She put her hands over her eyes and pretended to search for something.

"Princess? PRINCESS! Are you alright?" Toadalina asked in concern. "Here, let me take it off..."

Peach leaped away and shook her head, and held up the bean.

"Beans? You want beans? They're in the ground under an x..." Toadalina trailed off in confusion. Mario came to Peach's aid, holding up his old badge.

"Badges? Beans and Badges? You want more?" Toadalina inquired. The crew bobbed their heads. Toadalina smiled. "You should go to Fawful's Bean and Badge! It's on the other side of Toad Town. Why don't you head over?"

**1:55**

The group hiked across Toad Town, trying to find the exact address.

**Toadette's attempt**

"Yes, honey?" An old Toad woman bent down to the adorable Toadette, aware she needed help. "Are you alright, honey?"

Toadette nodded and held up the bean and the badge.

"Those are very nice things, honey... Where did you get them?" asked the old Toad. "Can I have them?"

Toadette shook her head and pretended to hunt for something.

"Don't have a seizure, honey! I'm sure there are more around here somewhere..."

**Toadbert's attempt **

Toadbert hurried up to a Toad man and looked at him imploringly.

"Get your scrawny self outta the way, kid," he grunted, glaring at Toadbert. "I don't have any time for your stupid games, you little Mr. Thing." He stalked away, annoyed. Toadbert grumbled and returned to the group.

**3:00 **(walking across Toad Town took a lo-o-ong time.

**Daisy's attempt**

Daisy picked up the bean and the badge and walked over to a Toad. She held up the badge and pretended to multiply it. She held up the bean and then hid it in her hand.

"Oh, tourists," groaned the Toad. "They never leave us alone!"

Daisy headed back over.

"Part of it is that duct tape is it," the Toad grimaced. "If only, if only, they knew sign language..."

Suddenly Luigi bolted upright. He had just remembered something...

**3:15**

Luigi rushed over to the Toad, and no one was prepared for what happened next. Luigi began to fluently speak in sign language, which he had forgotten he knew.

"Fawful's Bean and Badge is right around the corner! Go that way and take a left. It should be on your right." The group silently cheered, and patted Luigi on the back. They ran down the street and collapsed inside Fawful's Bean and Badge.

"You actually made it?"

Toadette looked at Toadsworth happily and pulled the tape from her mouth. "Yes we did!" she chirped happily.

"Even if we are a little late..." Toadbert pointed out, pointing to his watch.

Toadette: Luigi seems suspicious. How could he just forget he knows sign language?

"So, you got 15,000 coins, whatever," Toadsworth lazed. "And on we go... I think?"

"No, add some pep!" Daisy shouted.

"And on we go?"

"Whatever."


	8. Teamwork is Everything

Teamwork is Everything

After the challenge, the group headed back to Gardenia for dinner.

"I'm starved!" Toadbert eagerly told them. "And we won't be wearing weird outfits this time!"

"How would you know?" Starlow grumpily pointed out. "unless you're the MOLE, that is!"

Toadette quickly jumped in to defend her close friend. "he's probably not positive, but I don't think we'll do the same challenge again," she explained. "Besides, you don't have to be the Mole to know everything!"

Toadsworth guided them to the same dining room full of people, just like before. "Now, I'm eating at a separate table, and while I'm gone, you all need to write down which you like better- three in each- physical work, mental work, or both." And he left, leaving them with a pad of paper and pencil.

"Why do we always do this?" groaned Starlow, who was annoyed since she hadn't been able to talk for what seemed like forever.

"Never mind!" Peach gathered them closer. Toadette held up the pencil and motioned for quiet.

"I'm mental," Toadbert told them.

"Me, too," Starlow added immediately. "I'm not very strong."

"I am, but I'm kinda smart too," Luigi dictated. "I'll be in both. Daisy probably will be, too- she's sooo much like me."

"Yeah," Daisy said. "I'm with Luigi definitely!"

"I'm just physical," Mario decided.

"Ditto," Kammy said.

"I'm smart and strong," Lakitu offered.

"Toadette, either you or I has to be physical," Peach explained. "Which do you want to be?"

Toadette was hesitant. "I can do ten jumping jacks," she offered.

"I can do half a push-up," Peach hesitantly said. "I guess I'm physical, then. I'm taller than you, anyways."

**Physical-**

**Mario**

**Kammy Koopa**

**Peach**

**Mental-**

**Toadbert**

**Starlow**

**Toadette**

**Both-**

**Luigi  
>Daisy<strong>

**Lakitu**

"That looks good," Kammy Koopa noted.

"Yeah, besides me being under physical," Peach played with her hair feverously, fidgeting on her seat next to Mario.

"Relax," the plumber soothed her. "You can probably do a lot more than you think. I know you can, Peach! I believe in you." Peach felt slightly proud at this.

Toadsworth returned, snatched the papers, and was gone.

"So-o-o!"

The contestants decided to discuss their thoughts on the Mole.

"I think the Mole is Kammy," Peach spoke up. "Or maybe Lakitu."

"No way!" Lakitu looked alarmed, then collected himself. "Well, I think it's Kammy, too."

"Luigi, duh," Starlow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right!" Luigi laughed. "Can't wait to see you get executed! I think Mario."

"Me too!" Daisy exclaimed. "Or Toadbert. Whichever one!"

"I know who the Mole is," Toadbert said quietly.

"Who?"

"What, you think I'll tell you?"

"Starlow is my pick!" Toadette chimed in exuberantly.

"It's a boy," Daisy confirmed. "I KNOW it's a boy."

_Peach: Odd tactic. Maybe to steer suspicions away from herself?_

After dinner, they retired to bed.

After breakfast the next morning, it was only seven, and they all seemed half awake.

"Toadsworth *yawn* what is our *yawn* challenge *yawn* today?" Toadette yawned.

Toadsworth ushered them to a clearing. There was a desk, a map, and an empty lot. Not too far away, Toads bustled through Toad Town. "Today you will be building your surroundings for the next episode."

Luigi was suddenly alert. "BUILDING? Our OWN?" he moaned with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Yes, in six hours," Toadsworth muttered. "Here's a stop watch. This is worth 20,000 coins to complete and 10,000 coins to stay in for the next episode. The physical group will build it, while the mental group writes out the supplies needed. The physical and mental group buys them and then helps build. The mental group also sketches a design of what it will look like. You will be given 1,500 coins to spend on needed supplies. Any leftover will be added to your team pot. Any questions?"

"Why can't we just buy a tent?" Daisy inquired. Peach stomped on her foot. "Ow!"

"You could. Now please proceed."

**10:00**

**Mental Group**

"Okay, so we need lumber, axes, tin for the roof, beds, chairs, and tables, with a toilet, and sink," Toadbert wrote.

"Wait, how will we install a TOILET? And a sink?"

"Starlow, Mario and Luigi are both plumbers. I thought you knew that. They'll figure it out. We can go back to buy needed pipes if necessary."

"Okay, let's give this list to the physical and mental!"

_Starlow: I was scared if we forgot something. I just wouldn't know what to do._

**Physical and Mental Group**

"Okay, let's go," Lakitu said, all business.

"All ready?" Daisy complained, reclining in a very red Luigi's lap.

"He's right, Dais," Luigi gently nudged Daisy off him and stood up. "Let's a go!"

Daisy giggled and grabbed his hand as they strode off into town. Lakitu rolled his eyes and chased after them.

**Physical Group**

Mario was using all sorts of things- shoes, socks, hats, gloves, and brooms- to create the edges of a house-like place.

"Okay, so how do we build a house?" Peach asked.

"Well, first we put up the walls," Mario explained as he straightened Kammy's shoe. "We cut notches in both ends so others can fit on top."

"I'm pretty good at this." Kammy surprised them all. "I'm always repairing rooms in his castle. And sometimes my magic isn't strong enough."

"Wow, that's cool, Kammy," Peach enthused. "maybe this won't be so hard! With Luigi, Daisy, and Lakitu involved, everything will be simple!"

_Mario: That's Peach, always full of optimism. But does she really know how difficult building a house really is? What if she does know... and she's the MOLE?_

"Hey," Mario suddenly said. "With the right pipes, I might be able to install a sink! Or toilet! With Weegee's help, of course."

Peach smiled. "Oh, gosh Mario! That is such a great idea! Maybe the physical and mental group could go back- or maybe Luigi will know and buy them!" she squealed.

"Knowing Weegee, he would- anything but going out in the woods!"

"He is pretty brave, though, and strong, too." Kammy quietly said. When the others looked at her, puzzled, she surrendered. "Okay. Remember when Peach was kidnapped and Luigi came along? Well, when Mario was fighting Bowser, Luigi whopped me. He was actually pretty good, considering he's a cowardly wimp."

**Physical and Mental Group**

"Okay, guys, since toilet and sink are on the list, I can buy exactly the right pipes." Luigi told the group. "You guys find the other stuff, I'll get the plumbing stuff. Meet you buy the checkout counter in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Sounds good, Luigi!" Daisy beamed at her boyfriend.

"No time for swooning, Princess Daisy," Lakitu dragged a reluctant Daisy over to an aisle full of supplies that would probably be needed.

"That axe looks big- but too heavy," Daisy cautiously said. "But this one- no, it's too blunt."

"How about this one?" Lakitu held up a large axe that wasn't too heavy. Daisy beamed.

"Perfect! Now let's go get wood- a ton would do!"

"How will we get it back?"

"Roll it, of course!"

"That'll be hard..."

**11:30**

Meanwhile, Luigi was staring at the pipes intently. Having already picked out the sink and toilet, he was now looking for the correct pipes. "This one should work... but what about... which one...?" Having no choice, he picked up both. Mario would have to figure it out later. Sorting through more, Luigi continued, finding proper wrenches, and other things...

**Mental Group**

"Okay, we can't make this too complicated," Toadbert said as he carefully sketched a large square. "Maybe just one room with a little bathroom in the corner?"

"I like!" Starlow yelped. "This'll be so much FUN!"

"On the contrary," Toadette muttered worriedly. "What if we don't get done? What if... what if..."

"Relax!" Starlow yelled. "We'll get it done! We are the... um..."

"MOLES!" screamed Toadbert.

"Yes, we are the moles!" Starlow smiled triumphantly.

"No! Monty Mole! With his... wife... and his BABY?"

"Well, that explains alot," Toadette murmured.

**Physical and Mental Group**

"Okay, we have it all!"

**9 beds- 75 coins each, 675 coins**

**1 table- 25 coins**

**4 chairs- 20 coins each, 80 coins**

**Toilet- 90 coins**

**Toilet Pipes- 60 coins**

**Sink- 80 coins**

**Sink Pipes- 50 coins**

**Roof Tin- 100 coins**

**Lumber- 200 coins**

**1,360 coins**

**140 remaining coins**

**Team Pot- 149,000**

** + 140**

** 149,140**

"Let's go back," Luigi suggested, loading the lumber onto the wagon that they would have to pull.

"Let's a go!" Daisy smiled.

"Come on, lovebirds," Lakitu pushed the wagon as hard as he could, and the couple immediately hurried over to help. It was slow going, and incredibly hard, (after all, it was one ton) but they wouldn't give up.

"Good.. thing.. this isn't too... far," panted Daisy, pushing with all her might. Luigi was also straining, and sweat flew everywhere.

**12:45**

"Here they come!" Mario ran over to help the physical and mental group push the wagon the rest of the way. Daisy collapsed on the ground, panting.

"That... was... hard," Luigi dropped to his knees, then his back.

"Let's get started!" Mario yelled, startling them back to their feet. "Kammy, you cut notches with Luigi and Daisy, and Lakitu, Peach and I put them in place!"

Luigi and Daisy were rolling the logs to Kammy, who had lots of energy and was an expert, who chopped the notches on either end. Peach and Lakitu then rolled them to Mario, who with their help lifted them in place.

"This is a really good axe!" Kammy swung rhythmically, to a beat. "It's not too big, not too weak. Perfect, I say!"

"Yeah, yeah," Peach muttered. "Well wearing Toadette's outfits doesn't allow me to really stretch, so I have problems with this!"

"Oh, Peach!" Mario laughed as he and Lakitu hauled the log up on top of another. "Go get mud so we can fill the cracks."

"Ew!"

**3:50**

The group was working as fast as possible, and Kammy had gotten so far ahead on the notches the notch group was loading the notched logs as well. Daisy and Peach, the weaker ones, were smooching mud into the cracks, filling them. Peach was extremely careful and didn't get any on her dress, but Daisy didn't care and ran as fast as she could, splashing herself with it. Soon, she was covered.

Pick up the log, move it.

_Daisy: Building the "shelter" was just like building an old-fashioned log cabin. It was actually kind of fun, but I still think it would have been way easier just to buy a tent._

Mario and Luigi had already installed the plumbing, and a small stall was around the toilet. The table and chairs and beds were inside, and all that was left was the roof.

**4:00**

"Time's up!"

"We're not done... we lost 15,000 coins." groaned Starlow. But was that a glimmer of a smile in her eye?

_Kammy Koopa: Why did there even have to be a toilet? Couldn't have that been done LAST, at least? Now we're not done, and we lost so much..._

_Toadette: No one is suspecting me, which is a good thing because it makes me feel really nervous. I feel like maybe Luigi is, which makes me nervous. I'll just have to try to avoid his suspicions. _

_Luigi: Toadette is my choice, along with Toadbert. They both seem to hate being suspected, so maybe they could be...?I don't know. _

"Now you just have to stay here for the next episode," Toadsworth explained. "And tomorrow is the execution, so please be ready!"

Daisy stepped forward. "One, two three..."

"And on we go!"


	9. Guess Who is Executed

Guess Who is Executed

**Hey... this'll be a shorter chapter. It's basically the execution with a really cool exemption given.**

**=)**

"Hey Toadsworth," Lakitu greeted at dinner. "Was sup, man?"

Toadsworth looked utterly shocked, and began to explain their next challenge.

"For the execution tonight, you will all guess who is to be executed. Whoever is right will receive an exemption. You may not vote for yourself," Toadsworth explained. "After the quiz, I will announce who has exempted, and they stay- for the next execution!"

"This sounds so complicated!" Peach mused.

"Wait," Mario said. "What if two people are right?"

"Then the one with the higher test score wins," Toadsworth said. "I know, this is for the exemption for the execution AFTER this one, so I have something in this game that will give an exemption for this game, too!" The group cheered.

"The person or creature with the most votes on getting executed will stay," Toadsworth announced. "Get it?" They all nodded.

"I hope I get alot of votes!" Starlow said nervously.

**Peach****- Daisy. As tough as she is, I don't really believe she can make it.**

**Lakitu****- Mario. Honestly, I believe he's more physical than smart. He won't be able to figure out who the Mole is.**

**Kammy Koopa****- Daisy. She just makes much too wild decisions, and I don't think she will think enough to figure it out.**

**Starlow-**** Toadette. She's not strong enough physically or mentally to get there.**

**Daisy****- Luigi. I am voting for him because I hope for him to stay.**

**Luigi-**** Daisy. I am voting for her because I hope for her to stay.**

**Toadette-**** Starlow. She's just not the type. I can't believe she even survived the first execution.**

**Toadbert****- Daisy. Wild and headstrong, she acts before she thinks- a bad quality in The Mole. **

**Mario-**** Luigi just won't make it. He can't. He's too weak, in both ways- physically and mentally. **

After dinner, they were all packing up in their rooms at Gardenia to get ready for their little shack.

"I'll finally get my clothes back!" Toadette said to Toadbert enthusiastically as she loaded Peach's belongings back inside her bag.

Starlow was also happy, for she'd finally gain her star lotion.

"So, bro, ready for the test?" Luigi asked Mario, putting his extra green hat carefully in the bag next to his photo album of Daisy and him together.

"Just about..."

**1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**-Male**

**-Female**

_Starlow: More females than males, so duh!_

_Daisy: The Mole is male, I'm certain._

**2. Which group was the Mole in for the Shelter Challenge?**

**-Physical**

**-Mental**

**-Physical and Mental**

_Lakitu: Gotta go with mental. They weren't much help._

**3. What role did the Mole play in the Hostage challenge?**

**-Convertible**

**-Hot Air Balloon**

**-Walking**

**-Hostage**

_Mario: The host air balloon went on autopilot, which makes no sense. I din't even know hot air balloons COULD go on autopilot!_

**4. What did the Mole eat for lunch today?**

**-Salad**

**-Spaghetti **

**-Sandwich**

**-Roast**

**-The Mole did not eat**

_Luigi: Now that I think of it, none of us ate lunch. We were too busy building._

**5. What is the Mole's occupation?**

**-Chemist**

**-Plumber**

**-Nurse**

**-Princess**

**-Air Traffic Controller**

**-Star Sprite Rep**

**-AOE**

_Peach: Randomly guessing on this one =)_

**6. What is the Mole's last name?**

**-Kiniopio**

**- Sarasa**

**-Totoad**

**-Mario**

**-Toadstool**

**-Koopa**

**-Cento**

**-Claude**

_Daisy: That seemed like the producers couldn't find other questions. I guess it would be hard to find ideas for quizzes._

**7. What did the Mole wear in the Attire Challenge?**

**-Kimono **

**-Bikini**

**-Evening Gown**

**-Regular Clothes**

**-Nightgown**

**-Bathrobe**

**-Lampshade**

**-Toga**

_Kammy Koopa: Mario didn't even wear his outfit, so I based this one on him._

**8. What room did the Mole stay in?**

**-101**

**-102**

**-103**

**-104**

**-105**

_Toadbert: Well, only one person is in 105, Peach, and I doubt she's the Mole._

**9. Does the Mole have a roommate?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

_Peach: I just realized how lucky I am! I'm the only one WITHOUT a roommate, so I'm sort of lucky._

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

-**Daisy Sarasa**

**-Kammy Koopa**

**-Lakitu Claude**

**-Mario Mario**

**-Luigi Mario**

**-Peach Toadstool**

**-Starlow Cento**

**-Toadbert Kiniopio**

**-Toadette Totoad**

_Toadette: One Mole, one decision..._

* * *

><p>Toadsworth called them into the gray execution room for the second time. Many were pale, and Toadette was shivering.<p>

"First, we'll announce our exemptions," Toadsworth proclaimed. "The one who received the most votes is... DAISY!"

Daisy let out a scream of joy. "YES!"

"And now for the execution."

D-A-I-S-Y

EXEMPTED

Mario next.

M-A-R-I-O

GREEN

"YES!" The plumber yelled.

Luigi.

L-U-I-G-I

GREEN

"Yeah!" Luigi screamed, and hugged Daisy- HARD.

T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E

GREEN

"Wow," she whispered.

K-A-M-M-Y K-O-O-P-A

GREEN

Kammy relaxed.

S-T-A-R-L-O-W

RED

"No!" She cried, and flew to the floor, pounding it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE LUIGI MADE IT FARTHER THAN ME!"

"You owe me five coins from our bet!" Luigi cried in triumph.

"Therefore... Toadette receives an exemption for the next execution for guessing Starlow."

"Sorry, Starlow," Toadette whispered.  
>A tear ran down Starlow's cheek. "It's okay. I knew I wouldn't make it too far."<p>

"Starlow," Toadsworth stood up. "We must go." And they exited. Through the window, they could see Toadsworth handing Starlow here luggage.

"So, what was most memorable?"

"Probably the hostage challenge," Starlow replied. "I'll never forget it. The thrill, the suspense, the action..."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your time on The Mole!" Toadsworth waved goodbye. "And on we go!

**Starlow was executed... WAHH! **


	10. What's In a Name?

**Hey guys! Please review.. and news!**

**Possible poll on my sister's profile. (I'm using her account- she knows, don't worry.) **

**POSSIBLE.**

What's in a Name?

Toadsworth was bored.

**Daisy Sarasa**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Luigi Mario**

**Birthday: July 9th **

Toadsworth looked up.

**Kammy Koopa**

**Occupation: Assistant of Evildoings (AOE)**

**Species: Koopa**

**Boyfriend: Kamek Koopa**

**Birthday: December 24th **

**...**

**Lakitu Claude**

**Occupation: Air Traffic Controller**

**Species: Cloud **

**Girlfriend: Lakota Cludd **

**Birthday: March 6th**

**...**

**Mario Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Peach Toadstool**

**Birthday: September 17th**

**...**

**Luigi Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Daisy Sarasa**

**Birthday: September 17th **

**...**

**Peach Toadstool**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Mario Mario**

**Birthday: April 11th **

**...**

**Toadbert Kiniopio**

**Occupation: Chemist**

**Species: Toad**

**Girlfriend: Toadiko Toadel **

**Birthday: November 30th **

**...**

**Toadette Totoad**

**Occupation: Nurse**

**Species: Toad**

**Boyfriend: Toad Ratoad **

**Birthday: August 26th **

**...**

The group was asleep in somewhat comfortable beds using their luggage as pillows as blankets. Living in a home you built yourself in six hours was NOT all it's cracked up to be. Which isn't alot.

Peach opened her eyes with a yawn and went to the little stall to use the bathroom. Within two minutes three sets of fists were pounding on the door. Peach finally came out, only to have Luigi rush in, nearly knocking Peach on Toadbert.

"At least we got our luggage back," Peach said hopefully. The collection of grumpy faces that stood before her were anything but cheerful.

Peach had just picked up her luggage to get changed when she realized with a groan she'd have to get in line for the bathroom so she could change in privacy.

Luigi exited the bathroom, dressed, clean, and having done the necessary so Daisy could do what she needed to do. Toadbert was next, then Kammy, then Toadette, then Mario, then Lakitu, then Peach, holding her dress.

An hour later, the contestants were slightly more awake and waiting for Toadsworth.

"So here you are," Toadsworth walked in, looking amused. "A puny shack in the woods without a roof."

_Toadette: Last night it was raining, and I was really cold. Since I didn't want my luggage to get wet and I didn't have any blankets, I just had to shiver. I hope it doesn't rain any more for the rest of this episode. At least I have my clothes back._

_Kammy: Argh, I hate this challenge so much. I didn't sign up for this to get rained on all night!_

_Daisy: I knew we should have gotten a tent._

"However, your luggage challenge has been won."

**149,140**

**+20,000**

**169,140**

Silently, through the cheering of the crowd, the Mole cursed. Silently.

"Welcome to your next challenge."

The cheering subsided.

"You remember Monty Mole. Well, he and his wife have given birth to a young mole. They have named it as well, a special name."

"Yeah, we saw them during the building challenge!" Toadette piped up.

"Well, they will be arriving soon, and it is your job to guess the name with a hint that Monty Mole will give you. One hint- and you must guess it."

_Toadbert: I didn't know what to think of this challenge. It seemed both hard and easy, and I know if I guess incorrectly, they will immediately suspect me. I don't want to be suspected. I just need trust. That's the kind of Toad I am- please don't argue._

"Hello, Daisy, Kammy, Lakitu, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadbert, Toadette, and I see Starlow has been executed," Monty greeted. "Such a shame. Now will you please meet my wife- Frella."

Frella smiled and waved. "As you can see, we have a little child here. The name of our mole is not abnormal- some humans are named this, too."

"What's our clue?" asked Mario eagerly.

"Our mole has a namesake from one of you," Monty told them. "You will have three guesses."

"Okay, so we know it's normal," Toadbert said. "That rules out me and Toadette."

"I say Mario, Daisy, and Peach," Luigi put in. "Mario is a hero- a good reason to be named after him, Peach is the PRINCESS, and Daisy is a normal name."

"I'm a princess too!" Daisy exclaimed.

"So Daisy?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, why not?"

"I think it's Daisy, you guys!"

"Come on, guys! Guys, come on."

"Okay, Monty, we guess... DAISY!" Lakitu cried.

_Toadbert: Lakitu just went ahead and asked without consulting the rest of us, and I knew it would be wrong. They wouldn't make it that easy._

"Incorrect," Monty answered with a smile. The stunned group hadn't anticipated this.

"Sorry, guys," Daisy sighed, hanging her head. Luigi, taking pity on her, put his arm around her.

"Okay, now Peach?"

"Are you sure?" Peach asked cautiously.

"C'mon Peach, I think it is..." Mario pleaded.

"Me too," Lakitu put in. "I THINK it's a girl."

_Luigi: Lakitu has been drawing conclusions too quickly._

"You THINK?" Oh, that's reassuring," scoffed Kammy Koopa. Her face twisted into a scowl as she surveyed the young mole, feasting on it with her eyes. "It does look like a girl. I say we go with Peach, also- but if that fails, we try a boy's name!"

"Agreed," Daisy gave a sweet smile.

Luigi stepped forward. "We agree that the mole's name might be- Peach!"

"Incorrect."

"Darn!" Kammy stomped her foot, nearly falling off her broomstick. "I KNEW it must be a boy! You guys, if we guess another girl's name and it's a boy, I'll never forgive myself, and face it- you guys won't forgive yourselves, either. I say we go with Luigi."

"I have to agree," Daisy said loudly. "A boy would also be likely, so we must consider that option."

"NO WAY." Luigi shook his head vigorously. "I think it's Kammy. Isn't that a normal name? I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Luigi," Daisy put a hand on his shoulder. He melted.

"Okay, we'll go with a boy's name," he sighed.

_Toadette: Luigi gave in really easily, a surprise. Then again, he always has been shy and cooperative. A don't know if he's innocent or guilty- whichever one._

"I say Mario, not Luigi," Peach spoke up. "Mario is more well-known than Luigi- no offense, but it's true- and it's slightly more normal, if you get my meaning."

"I do," Toadbert added. "It's very likely, especially since Mario is a world famous hero. At least, to the MUSHROOM world. I don't know how many people know him in Brooklyn."

"Mario is definitely one of the more common boy's names," Toadette nodded. "You guys have my consent- but if it's wrong, don't blame me!"

"We won't, Toadette," Luigi replied. "I still say Kammy, but the rest of you apparently don't agree, so majority rules. If it's wrong, we're ALL to blame, not just you."

'Thanks, Luigi," Toadette flashed him a smile.

"Isn't my boyfriend wonderful?" Daisy whispered devilishly to Peach, who shoved her, giggling.

"So everyone agrees on Mario?" Lakitu queried. A chorus of 'yes' followed. "Okay."

Lakitu stepped forward. "We think the name is MARIO!"

"Incorrect."

"What?"

"Incorrect." Monty waddled forward. "The correct answer is Kammy."

"TOLD YOU GUYS!" Luigi yelled.

_Kammy Koopa: It was weird that Daisy got him to move over to the Mario side with one look. What does that say about her? Maybe... she's the mole?_

"Okay, okay," a sullen Mario grumbled. "So you were right, bro. We never got the money."

"We haven't been doing so well recently," Toadbert's shoulders slumped as the group headed towards the shack.

As they headed back, Monty Mole grinned and winked at the retreating Mole.

The Mole winked back with a devilish grin.

As they sat on their beds, they talked, waiting for Toadsworth to give them their next challenge.

"Who do you think the Mole is?" Lakitu asked the group.

_Toadbert: I know who the mole is, and I'm not about to tell them. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet._

"I think the Mole is Kammy!" Mario exclaimed. "Or maybe even you, Lakitu!"

"I think Mario," Daisy told them. "And Toadbert also."

"I think Toadbert too," Luigi said softly, and the couple shared a sweet look, Daisy giving Luigi a peck on the cheek, causing him to turn unbelievably red.

"I know who the Mole is," Toadbert said quietly.

_Peach: He's said that already, and refuses to tell us who. What if he knows its himself and is saying that to give us a small clue? If the mole WAS him, he'd know... right?_

"I think Luigi or Daisy!" Toadette shrilled. "You guys could use flirting as a great excuse to distract others- like me!"

"We do this when we're off the show, too!" Daisy exclaimed as Luigi ran his fingers through her hair and squeezed her hand.

"Hey, Mario and I could do that too!" Peach joked, provoking giggles from many people. "Anyway, I say Lakitu, that stubborn cloud!"

"Hey Peach! I think you're the Mole too, ya know?" Lakitu answered. "isn't that kinda funny?"

"Ha. Ha. I'm laughing so hard," Peach said in a monotone voice.

"Toadette is definitely my choice," Kammy spoke up. "The way she acts sometimes is suspicious, so who knows?"

"The producers," Luigi quipped. Daisy burst into a fit of laughter while the rest of the contestants looked on, clearly not amused.

"I love a guy who can joke!" Daisy giggled, smooching Luigi hard.

"Omphwhityd," Luigi mumbled.

"Release the poor guy, Daisy!" Peach pulled her friend away.

"No, it's really okay," Luigi put an arm around his girlfriend. "But these distractions have raised my suspicions on her!"

"What-ever," groaned Kammy Koopa, running a brush through her matted hair. "Can we PLEASE change the subject?"

"Yes." Toadsworth stood in the doorway and pointed to Luigi, Peach, Toadbert, and Mario. "You four are coming with me."

**Hey guys.. that was chapter... 10? 9? I'm not keeping track. Anyway, new rule. Before I post again, five people have to review. They can be the same people- review as many times as you want to. Anyway, I also would appreciate if some of my reviewers gave me challenge ideas- they are kinda hard to come up with! Thanks.. I'll post again after five more reviews!**


	11. Memorization and Recitation

**Thank you for my reviews, people! =) =)=)=). Did you like my cliffhanger? I'm bad at those... so maybe you didn't? Hey, I have A LOT of clues in this chapter, so I hope you don't notice them!**

**My reviewers get misled SO easily.**

**=)=)**

"Come along, come along," Toadsworth led the four curious contestants over to two benches sitting in a small clearing not too far from their little cabin.

"So, Toadsworth... You have brought us here. This must be part of our next challenge, right?" Peach plopped down on one of the benches next to Luigi.

"What do you think it is, a party? Woo hoo!" Mario complained sarcastically, disappointed that Peach had sat with Luigi, picking him over her boyfriend.

"It is your next challenge, in fact," Toadsworth told them.

"Why are only four of us here?" Toadbert inquired, feeling nervous about what they might have to do.

"Why are we out here instead of somewhere inside?" Luigi asked, glancing up at the cloudy sky. It was still chilly, and the group shivered.

"Hold it on the questions, and I'll explain your next challenge to you," Toadsworth responded, slightly annoyed at the curious contestants.

"Ooh, yes!" Peach shivered.

"And now, for your next challenge. I'm sure several of you will enjoy this challenge, although it is very difficult." Toadsworth pulled a sealed envelope from his coat pocket.

"What's that?" Mario, minus his annoying accent, said, leaning over to Toadsworth, who was holding out the letter.

"THIS," Toadsworth announced, "Is a letter from the Mole. You will read through it, try to remember it, given twenty minutes to memorize it, then recite it to the other group."

"Oh, NO," Luigi moaned. "I get stage fright."

"Tell me about it!" Toadbert agreed.

"I wish Daisy were doing this, she has a photographic memory."

"This challenge is worth 15,000 coins."

"Not too much."

"Will you SHUT UP?" Toadsworth screamed.

"Geez, fine," Mario held up his hand, motioning for Toadsworth to continue.

"It's very simple. Like I said, you are given twenty minutes to memorize it, and then you must come in and recite it to the group in fifteen minutes. You can split the reciting, but you don't have to."

Luigi raised his hand. "I have a question."

"Yes?" Toadsworth snapped.

"What does the other group have to do?"

"The other group has to check for any mistakes. Also, I need a volunteer."

"Why?" asked Toadbert.

"Secrets, secrets."

"I will." Mario stepped forward.

"Now Mario, after the recitation, do a dramatic bow."

"Okay... weird."

Toadsworth sighed impatiently and held out the letter.

"Oops, sorry!" Peach took the letter, and Toadsworth exited to the others inside the shelter.

"Okay," Peach announced, waving the letter. "I'll read it aloud, and then we can pass it around... that'll make it easier." She carefully opened the envelope. "It's so sticky..." She tried to unsuccessfully pull it open.

_Luigi: I've never seen someone take so long to open a letter..._

"Need help, Peach?" Mario was glancing at the stopwatch, clearly nervous about the amount of time they had.

"Nope, I got it." She spent another thirty seconds struggling with the letter. She finally ripped the envelope. "Phew, they used, like, ten pounds of glue!"

"Read it already!" Toadbert snapped.

"Okay, okay," Peach began to read aloud.

_**Dear fellow contestants of The Mole: The Lucky Match,**_

_**So I write to you. You may receive yet another letter... someday... from me, the Mole. You don't expect me to be who I am. You know and like me, I act. I can deceive you to the point where you believe I am your friend. You may not be able to guess, but my acts of sabotage have been obvious, yet subtle in other ways, both in situations that make me seem either guilty to get suspicions away from me, by making it much too obvious, or innocent, to get the suspicions away from me, also. **_

_**I can make people laugh, but I have been secretly sabotaging- my job! I wanted to do this to see what I could do, to exceed my own expectations. I'm always everyone's average job, doing boring stuff, every single day. I wonder what I could do, which is why I decided to do this. please don't be too mad at me- I don't like that too much.**_

_**Your friend yet foe, **_

_**The Mole**_

_**!&!#**_

"Have you guys seen any clues yet?" Peach asked excitedly.

"That's totally off topic."

"Hey, you guys!" Toadbert leaned towards them. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I'm bursting. Before Monty left, he told me a secret."

"Oh, such a little liar!"

"No!" Toadbert lowered his voice. "It's true! They have planted FAKE clues everywhere!"

"Yeah, right!"

_Mario: Toadbert was probably lying. I wonder if he was trying to steer our suspicions away from the clues (which were not helpful at all) so we'd get executed._

_Toadbert: I really was telling the truth. Most of the clues ARE fake, and since I know who the mole is, I can agree. _

"Okay, thanks for wasting our time, Peach and Toadbert," Luigi gathered them around quickly. "Should we memorize it a couple of sentences a person, or should we all memorize all of it and hope we can remember?"

"I like the second option," Mario agreed.

"Me too," Peach added. "It seems logical, because there is a good chance at least one of us can remember a sentence that the other three have forgotten."

"Not me," Toadbert groaned. "I like the first option."

"But the latter is much more logical," Mario explained.

"Do you even know what latter means?" Toadbert asked, annoyed.

Mario grinned. "Dude, I knew this would be really tough, so I spent weeks and weeks reading the dictionary to learn things that might be important. And heyyy, looks like I was right!" He laughed and gave Luigi a high five. "Latter: The second option. Noun. I think. Was that right?" Toadbert grimaced.

"Yes, Mario, but we really must be moving on," Peach chided.

**13 minutes remaining. **

"You guys! Just try to memorize it all!" A panicked Luigi scanned the letter. "So I write to you. You may receive another letter... someday... from me, the Mole. You don't expect me to be who I am. You know and... blah blah blah, blah blah blah, come on you guys, help me study this!"

"I can make people laugh, but I have been secretly sabotaging... my job! I wanted to do this to see what I could do, to exceed my own expectations. I'm always doing everyone's average job, doing boring stuff, every single day." Peach read frantically.

"Dear fellow contestants of The Mole: The Lucky Match, So I write to you. You may receive another letter... someday.. from me, the Mole." Mario started over.

"You guys are making a mountain out of molehill!" Toadbert yawned and stretched out on the bench.

"Ha, I get it!" Peach giggled. "MOLEhill!"

"I wasn't making a joke. It's only 15,000 coins. I'm tired, and you guys can just do it without me." Toadbert turned away and closed his eyes.

"You may not be able to guess, but my acts of sabotage have been obvious, yet subtle in other ways, both in situations that have made me seem either guilty, to get suspicions away from me, by making it too obvious, or innocent, to get the suspicions away from me, also." Luigi said nervously, staring at the letter.

_Peach: Obvious? To get suspicions away? Hmmm.. too obvious. Toadbert just didn't participate. That was incredibly suspicious._

**6 minutes remaining. **

Toadbert didn't look at the letter at all.

"You know and like me, I act. I can deceive you to the point where you believe I am your friend."

"I wonder what I could do, which is why I decided to do this. Please don't be too mad at me- I don't like that too much. Your friend yet foe..." Luigi said.

"The Mole." The group (except for Toadbert) chorused.

"We know it pretty well by now," Peach said, relieved. "Which is good, since there are only two minutes left!

"Phew!" Luigi shook his head. "Too scary! What if we mess up? What if we fail? What will they think? Wait a second! If they think I'm the Mole, they'll fail the execution quizzes. Then I'll win! HEY GUYS! I'M THE MOLE!" He screamed, delighted.

"Uh, Luigi?" Mario asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"CALM DOWN!"

"Okay, bro. Did I mention.. I'm the Mole?"

"Yeah, sure, bro. Whatever."

**1 minute remaining.**

"Sooo..." Peach looked around. "We've got it memorized?"

"I think," Mario said nervously.

"You guys! It's only 15,000 coins," Toadbert complained. "We have alot already. We'll be able to handle it."

"Toadbert!" Luigi was shocked. "Come on, dude! It's coins! There can never be enough coins!"

"Yeah, yeah," Toadbert mumbled. "Yeah, RIGHT!"

"Toadbert!" Peach chided. "Luigi IS right. The winner will deserve alot of coins."

"I don't think the Mole should get that much!" Mario exclaimed, and the group laughed.

"Contestants," Toadsworth walked over. "It is time to recite."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi and Peach screamed in unison. "! "

"YESSSSSSSS! " screamed Mario in response.

"Oh, goodness," Toadbert rolled his eyes.

"Let's get crackin' a lackin'!" Mario grabbed Peach's arm and a frozen Luigi's hand and skipped after Toadsworth.

Toadsworth and Toadbert sighed.

"Okay," Mario announced. "I am FULL of adrenaline, so it is the perfect time to recite!" He ran in, dragging poor Peach and Luigi. "Come on, _Pesco! _Come on, _fratello!_"

"Okay," Luigi waved at the group. "Um, what was the first line?"

"Oh brother!" Toadbert faced them, and began.

"Dear fellow contestants of The Mole: the Lucky Match,

So I write to you. You may receive another letter... someday... from me, the Mole. You don't expect me to be who I am. You know and like me, I act. I can deceive you to the point where you believe I am your friend. You may not be able to guess, but my acts of sabotage have been obvious, yet subtle in other ways, both in situations that have made me seem either guilty, to get suspicions away from me by making it too obvious, or innocent to get the suspicions away from me also. I can make people laugh, but I have been secretly sabotaging- my job! I wanted to do this to see what I could do, to exceed my own expectations. I'm always doing everyone's average job, doing boring stuff, every single day. I wonder what I could do, which is why I decided to do this. Please don't be too mad at me- I don't like that too much. Your friend yet foe, the Mole."

...

...

Mouths dropped. Staring proceeded. Especially Luigi, Peach, and Mario, who had no idea Toadbert could do that. However, Mario did his quick flourished bow.

"You-you didn't even look at the letter!"

"Precisely."

"How did you remember that?"

"Brains. Have you ever heard of them?"

"WE WON!" Daisy cheered.

"You guys didn't even do anything!" Mario complained. "We did a-all the work. Don't say you helped."

"Hey, I won't," Daisy retorted. "But my spirit was with you!"

"Yeah, right. Whatever."

"And now... for the other group's job."

"WHAT?" The other group was in shock.

"You will have five minutes to get together and decide which person volunteered for my little drama scene. Your hint is they did something, that was hard to miss."

The group huddled together.

"Toadbert," Daisy said instantly. "Toadbert recited that whole letter, and that was hard to miss."

"No," Lakitu said slowly. "They wouldn't be so obvious."

Daisy sighed impatiently. "And I quote, 'to get suspicions away from me by making it too obvious.'"

"But they WANT the money!" Toadette jumped in. "They wouldn't make it so we wouldn't guess."

"And besides," added Kammy, "They clearly didn't know Toadbert was going to do that. I say Mario. Did you see that bow?" she laughed- a first for grumpy Kammy.

"Kammy's right," Lakitu agreed.

"Ditto!" Toadette cheered.

Daisy looked around in defeat. "What about Luigi waving?"

"She does have a point-" Toadette began.

"NO," Kammy Koopa looked stern. "No, that..."

"She could be right, Kammy." Lakitu looked at her hard for a minute, then turned back towards Daisy and Toadette, who were debating the possibilities of it being Mario or Luigi.

_Lakitu: Daisy completely refused Mario, and Kammy completely refused Luigi. Maybe they were trying to get it wrong on purpose, but I don't know. Toadbert reciting that whole letter without a single pause was also suspicious. I don't think anyone at all saw that coming. Besides, he's a simple Toad- he's not Daisy, who remembers everything. He's not Luigi or Kammy, who are sneaky and act like the Mole. I just can't understand it._

"I guess Mario..." Daisy still looked hesitant.

"Mario DEFINITELY." Kammy snapped in a harsh tone. Daisy jumped back, a little startled.

"I kinda think Luigi," Toadette said softly.

"My guess is Mario, too, though, so majority rules," Lakitu seemed to take charge. "Any objections?"

"Maybe..." Toadette raised her little Toad hand.

"Oh, Toadette," Kammy groaned. "For the love of the Mole!"

"Come on, Toadette, Kammy will bully you for life if you don't say Mario." Daisy urged her friend.

"I heard that!" growled Kammy.

"Oh, okay," Toadette sighed. "I guess it's okay."

"We say Mario," Lakitu announced.

...

...

Stares.

"Umm... is it right?"

...

...

Stares.

"Just tell me!

"You have won 15,000 coins. Hooray." Toadsworth said bleakly, so monotone.

"A little excitement?" Kammy Koopa stepped forward. "Come on, you guys! Fifteen thousand coins! Woo-hoo! WHOO-HOO!"

A little excitement seemed to settle in. Mario and Peach were busy kissing, but they were nothing compared to Luigi and Daisy. Toadette and Lakitu were doing a little dance together, and even Kammy Koopa was smiling.

**169,140**

**+15,000**

**184,140**

"Ah... and on we go... I think..."

Daisy sighed.

**There it is! Another chapter! You reviewers are great! (thanks Shilo Burbans for the OC...) Just so you know, all the ideas I received were great ones, and I WILL use all of them, each dedicated to the person with the idea! Now... reviews, please!**


	12. Brimming With Sabotage

**PHEW. You reviewers are REALLY fast. But still not too fast on picking up on who the Mole is... I mean, Da-**

**Oops! Forget I said that.**

**Anyway, the poll will come up in the final four... I think. I don't even know how to put one up.**

**By the way, you saw the clue !&!#. Actually, it's supposed to be !&!#- TOTALLY random- or is it a clue? There are fake clues everywhere. Here, I'll give some real ones AND some fake ones.**

**KYUFU**

**FSODU**

**WOCNR**

**This chapter is dedicated to Katieisawesome! You are awesome, or at least your challenges were. **

**AND NOW-**

**BRIMMING WITH SABOTAGE**

Toadsworth was dancing a jig.

It was kind of funny, actually, to see a tiny old Toad dancing around and wildly flailing his arms. Besides, the contestants needed a laugh that morning. They'd just spent another night in their torture of a shelter.

"Oh, wah-ho, the merry-woh, oh, wah-ho, OH!" He sung, sounding like a dying cricket with laryngitis.

"Everyone, remember that. It could help later on." Daisy hurried around the group, making sure it was drilled into their memory.

"GUESS WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE STUCK WITH YOU GUYS TODAY!" cheered Toadsworth. "Monty Mole came back just for the dedicated challenges! He got a babysitter for Kammy and Frella."

"Why would Frella need a babysitter?" Mario wondered.

"Monty isn't that dependable anyway," grumbled Kammy.

"Monty MOLE," Toadsworth corrected. "Kammy, you must say ALL of one's name."

"Kammy KOOPA, you mean?" she smirked.

"I can't wait to see Monty!" Peach looked really excited. "I want to know how the baby Kammy's been!" A chorus of 'yeahs!' greeted that comment.

"Daisy? Lakitu? Luigi? Toadbert?" The group turned to see a Mole running towards them.

"MONTY!" They screamed and ran towards him.

"Hello, yes, hello," Monty greeted, smiling at them warmly, waving and putting his arm around Toadbert. "So, how's it been going?"

"We have 184,140 in our team pot," Lakitu told him with a smile.

"That much already?"

"We COULD'VE gotten more, and IT'S ALL MARIO'S FAULT!" Kammy Koopa was scathing. "What about that house? Mario's fault again for taking so long with the dumb house! He gave the wrong number in the luggage challenge! He did the bow very small- I know I had a hard time seeing it. YOU'RE THE MOLE, MARIO MARIO!"

"Yeah, right," laughed Mario dryly. "Can't wait to see you get executed."

Daisy's face registered with confusion for a moment, then came clear. "Ohhh..." she said softly. "Oh no..." In another three seconds she was out cold on the floor.

"Daisy?" Luigi got down beside her and squeezed her hand.  
>"DAISY!" Peach and Toadette rushed to their friend, screamed, then started running around like chickens with their heads cut off.<p>

"Everybody calm!" Monty Mole ordered, kneeling by Daisy. He took out a glass bottle of smelling salts and held them to Daisy's nose.

Kammy and Mario were quietly discussing the possibilities of Mario being the Mole, and Toadbert was biting his nails next to Lakitu, who leaned forward nervously.

"Unhhh," Daisy groaned.

Little did they know, this would be vital later on in the game.

"Okay," Monty continued, looking nervously at Daisy as she stood up. Luigi put an arm around her for support. "Well, today is a mini-challenge day, dedicated to Katieisawesome. The first one is for an exemption."

"Uh, Monty? Mole?" Mario asked. "When is breakfast?"

"In the morning after you wake up," Monty Mole shot at him, provoking laughs. "No, we're skipping today."

"WHAT?"

"AS I WAS SAYING, follow me. This challenge is for an exemption." Monty led them outdoors. There was a large square surrounded by benches with pies on them. "Your first challenge is the pie in the face challenge. You will each take several pies, and you will aim at other player's faces with your pies. The person who is hit is out. The last person in is exempted. As you can see, we have forty pies here, and eight benches. Five pies on each bench. We also have two tiebreaker pies over there, but that is not important. Everyone, inside!"

The contestants crowded inside, but there was still plenty of room.

Kammy decided her strategy to stay in the middle was worth a try. Then she could run to the north, south, east, or west without any trouble. Luigi, however, planned to stay next to a bench, where he could easily get a pie for defense.

"ON THREE!"

Lakitu grabbed a pie.

"THREE!"

Daisy crouched, not even daring to breathe.

"TWO!"

Mario put his arm back, preparing to take aim at any threats coming his way.

"ONE!"

Toadbert reached for a pie.

"GO!"

If anything was hectic before, it wasn't as hectic as it was now. Contestants were diving, throwing, tossing, ducking, dodging, hollering, and in Toadette's case, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Strangely, Kammy Koopa was calm. She drew her arm back and took aim... right at Daisy Sarasa. The pie flew at Daisy, who was pointing her pie at Lakitu. Kammy gulped, willing it to crash in her face, taking her out.

Daisy turned for split second, then whirled straight towards Kammy. Her arm came forward, and the pie meant for Lakitu was hurled towards the Magikoopa.

Kammy felt momentarily satisfied as her pie hurtled into Daisy's face. Whipped cream covered her nose and filled her hair, and her forehead was soaked in cherry, as well as her cheeks. Crust covered her face, and pie filling slid all around her eyes.

Kammy suddenly focused, realizing it was too late. Pie seemed to envelop her, and she could imagine how stupid she looked.

Daisy sighed as two crew members tugged her over to one of the two benches outside the square. Kammy soon joined her.

Toadbert was trying to get the Mario Bros, but Luigi was so slim and agile, he just couldn't be hit. Mario was also showing off his amazing endurance skills, running all over the place like a madman. Toadbert hurled his fourth pie at Mario... and missed. He sighed and picked up another, this time focusing on Lakitu.

Peach was also focused on Lakitu, as well as Toadette. She knew she could get Toadette out, but the Toad girl already had an exemption, so if she was gotten out now, another person would get an exemption, maybe not Peach herself, and if Toadette won, only she would have an exemption. Peach had a feeling the Mario brothers would eventually beat her, so she gave up on Toadette and concentrated on Lakitu.

"HII-YAH!" Luigi was having the time of his life, throwing pies in every direction possible, not even aiming. He also jumped around and whirled and dove, so he was hard to hit. "TAKE THAT, MARIO!" And he gave Mario a pie right in the face.

"Yum! This tastes good," Mario licked a bit of filling from the corner of his mouth. "I hope there are extras!"

Peach couldn't help but giggle at her cute boyfriend, but immediately snapped back, squarely hitting... nobody. She sighed in disgust and picked up another pie.

Lakitu was being careful, making sure he was watching everybody. He knew without his cloud, he was practically a sitting duck... or not. He was smarter than meets the eye, making good decisions. AKA, making sure everyone was accounted for.

Toadbert knew he could get Peach out if he really tried, but he knew Lakitu was a little tougher, so he'd get him first. Of course, if Luigi stopped tossing those stupid pies in every direction! He grabbed a pie, only to get smacked with another from Peach.

Peach gave a bit of a moan. She had been aiming at Lakitu, she really had! She liked Toadbert much better than that immature cloud dude.

Meanwhile, the group sitting out were discussing their thoughts on who would win the exemption.

"I think Peach will," Toadbert said as he joined them, wiping his face off with a towel. "She got me out, but I think she was aiming at Lakitu."

"Peach isn't as strong as Luigi, though," Daisy put in. "He is so strong.."

"Yeah, and Lakitu too," Kammy Koopa gave the love struck girl a look, and she immediately snapped out of it.

"Truthfully, I didn't expect to get out," Mario admitted. "And I am NOT underestimating my girlfriend. She can do it!"

"GO LAKITU, GO LAKITU!" screamed Kammy.

"TOAD-ETTE! TOAD-ETTE!" Toadbert hollered.

"GO LUIGI! GO LUIGI!" Daisy yelled over all of them.

"PE-ACH! PE-ACH!" Mario cheered.

Toadette knew she had no chance. Luigi, Peach, and Lakitu were all agile and fast. (Maybe Peach not so much.)

"HII-YAH!" Luigi kicked and threw three pies, all at Lakitu.

"EWWW!" Lakitu cried, putting a finger to his pie-covered face. "Luigi, you stupid dude!"

**AN- I refuse to swear!**

Peach watched Lakitu retreat to the bench with a towel as she picked up another pie. Concentrating on Luigi, she let it be airborne...

Luigi was smarter than Peach. He knew something she didn't. _That you could catch a pie and reverse it. _And that was exactly what he did.

"We could throw the same one?" Peach yelped as the whipped cream and filling exploded in her face.

"Well... I didn't think so, but I'll let it slide." Monty replied. Peach harrumphed and joined the group on the bench.

"I hope Luigi wins," Daisy said anxiously, leaning forward.

"But if Toadette wins, nobody gets the exemption, so we have more of a chance of staying," Lakitu pointed out. Daisy waved it aside.

"I don't care! I want him to stay! I LOVE LUIGI!"

Luigi heard this and turned, in shock. A smile appeared on his face, and he picked up a pie.

"The suspense, the suspense!" Mario shook his head and chuckled at Monty's dramatic declaration.

"How can you say this is suspenseful?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I could go on and on with that," Monty answered. "And I will!"

"Ooh!" The benched contestants scooted closer.

To the game.

Daisy's announcement of love had given Luigi new strength. He hurled the pie... straight into Toadette's face.

"I won?" Luigi gasped. "I WON! I GOT AN EXEMPTION! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? OH MY GOSH! AN EXEMPTION! AHHH!"

"Yes!" Daisy screamed, and gave him a big hug. "You're safe! And so, um, is Toadette."

Luigi laughed and jumped up and down. "I'm safe! YES!"

"Okay, Luigi, you have earned an exemption!" Monty told him. "Everyone ready for the next challenge?"

"Almost!" Toadette was wiping her face carefully. "There! All better."

"Okay, your next challenge is inside."

"Phew!" Toadbert exclaimed. "I'm not a big outdoorsy person. I prefer to be inside- don't all you guys?"

"Yeah, I guess," Peach replied, smiling. "Inside there is no wind, rain, hail, snow-"

"-or sunshine," Daisy added. "How could you guys not like it?"

"Why are you guys always so talkative?" Kammy Koopa retorted. "We can't even go to another challenge without a whole conversation!"  
>"Hang on, Kammy," Lakitu put in. "We were made to talk. Animals can't talk, so we were made. Why can't we talk?"<p>

"Why is this so complex?" Toadbert groaned.

"Yeah, you guys," Peach agreed. "We're entitled to a normal conversation without someone butting in about how we talk so much."

"And now we're wasting words on too much talking, which makes absolutely no sense at all." Lakitu emphasized.

"You guys do talk alot," Monty turned around.

"Hey!" Toadette cried. "I'm a girl!"

"And I thought you'd be offended at the other part," Monty shook his head.

"See what I mean?" Kammy Koopa exclaimed. "It's just stupid!"

"Kammy's right," Monty announced. "But do you eat as much as you talk?"

"No," Kammy denied.

"No," Daisy answered.

"No," Toadbert replied.

"No," Peach admitted.

"No," Lakitu smirked.

"No!" Toadette cried, laughing.

"No," Luigi put in.

"Yes," Mario told them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Monty Mole rolled his eyes. "Well, welcome to your next challenge. You will be taken to a roomful of candy. You must stay there for half an hour without eating any. This is worth 10,000 coins overall."

"But- but we didn't eat any breakfast!" Mario wailed.

"Part of the challenge," Monty explained. "Ready?" He opened the door. "Thirty pieces of candy. Can you do it?"

"NO!" Mario promptly burst into tears as they were pushed into the room.

**11:00**

"Okay... restraining..." Lakitu faced the wall, breathing hard.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Toadette chirped. "Peach, Daisy and I can do the song!"

"What?" Peach turned around. "Ohhh! Toadette, Daisy and I wrote a song about the Mole!"

"Uhhh..." Daisy blushed. "You don't mean... the dance too?"

"You bet!" Peach grinned.

"Oh gosh." Daisy buried her face in her hands.

_Toadette: I hope Kammy Koopa didn't mind she was left out. I mean, the girls did kind of exclude her, but would she have done it anyway?_

_Kammy Koopa: Why did they leave me out? I may be grumpy sometimes, but it was rude of them to totally single me out. If it was just Peach and Daisy or just Toadette and Peach, it wouldn't be so bad. But I was the leftover. Am I really that mean?_

"Okay," Peach announced, standing in front of the contestants with Toadette and Daisy on either side. "we wrote a song about the Mole, called, The Mole. If you remember in US Season 1, Afi and Wendi did this as well."

TO THE TUNE OF PARTY ROCK

_"Oh, the Mole is in the game tonight!_

_And they are gonna sabotage_

_And they gon' make us lose our money!_

_They just want to see you_

_executed_

During this, Daisy was acting as the DJ (with her iPod) while Toadette and Peach blended their voices carefully, swaying and spinning. It actually sounded and looked amazing.

All of a sudden (or as planned) Daisy switched the music to the Can-Can and rushed over to form a kick line. (Poor Peach, Daisy kicked her face a couple of times.)

_Oh the Mole oh the Mole oh the Mole Mole Mole _

_Oh the Mole oh the Mole oh the Mole Mole Mole_

After a few more times, Daisy rushed over to the IPod and switched back to

_"Oh the Mole is in the game tonight!_

_And they are gonna sabotage!_

_And they gon' make us lose our money!_

_They just want to see you_

_executed."_

The music ended, and the girls posed, smiling like maniacs... only for a minute.

The contestants had been so riveted, they missed Mario... he had snuck over and eaten fourteen pieces.

"MARIO!" Everyone yelled angrily.

"Huh?" Mario looked up, popping a piece of taffy into his mouth.

"Oh, Mario," Luigi moaned, burying his face in his hands. "Remind me never to give you candy AGAIN. You deserve it, you money waster!"

**11:10**

"Okay, we still have twenty minutes, and since candy has already been eaten, we might as well eat the rest," Daisy sighed. "Mario ate fourteen, there's eight of us, we each get two. Here you go." She doled out two pieces of candy to everyone.

"So, who does everyone think the Mole is?" Lakitu asked. "Everyone write it on their candy wrapper and put them in the middle. I'll read them off then."

Everyone was quiet for a minute as they wrote down their suspects.

Lakitu looked around and seeing there were eight in the middle, picked them up. "And it says... ME!"

"Does it say Lakitu, or does it say 'me'?" asked Mario. "Not me, the actual word me."

"It says, 'Lakitu'," Lakitu told them. "Can't wait to see them get executed!"

"But you are zee Mole!" Peach insisted, laughing. "Yes, I wrote that."

"Okay, next!" Lakitu picked up another one. "LUIGI!"

"Yeah! I'm the Mole!" Luigi told them proudly. "I AM THE MOLE!"

"Be quiet, Luigi! I'm the Mole! Everyone knows that!" Toadette hissed. "I AM THE MOLE!"

"NO!" Kammy stood up. "I'M THE MOLE!"

"Please!" Peach exclaimed. "Lakitu, please move on."

"Okay, this one's kinda funny," Lakitu chuckled.

"Huh?"

"'I'm not telling anyone, so give it up.'"

"How is that funny?" Daisy was indignant.

"Toadbert wrote that!" Kammy shrieked.

"I did! I know who the Mole is, and I'm not about to tell anyone!" Toadbert told them.

"OKAY! Next, PEACH!"

"They always think I'm the Mole," Peach rolled her eyes.

"Daisy!"

"I am seriously not surprised."

"Daisy!"

"Okay..."

"Daisy again!"

"What the heck?"

"Mario!"

"Knew someone would say me."

"And that's it!"

"I have a pretty good idea of who wrote what," Peach looked at everyone. "Probably because almost half of everyone were for Daisy."

"No one said me," Toadette pouted.

**11:30**

"I see temptation got the better of all of you," Monty surveyed the wrapper-strewn room, now cleared of candy. "Therefore, no money will be added to the pot."

"Mario's fault again," Kammy muttered.

"And on we go!"

**Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	13. TippyToppy Table Hopping stupid title

**HI YOU GUYS! IT'S MEEEE! Future Fantasy Writer's little sister! AND I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! YAY!**

**Why aren't why reviewers figuring this out? The Mole is saying-**

**"I'm the Mole. I'm the Mole. I'm the MOLE!" says M- NEVER MIND!**

**Okay! Well, this chapter is dedicated to Marshmellow(did I spell that right?) for her/his AWESOME idea! You guys better not do a spoiler and look at her/his review. **

**Disclaimer- (this goes for all my chapters) I own nothing except for Toadalina, my minor OC, the waiter Manutoad and the foods in this chapter.**

**And now-  
><strong>**TIPPY-TOPPY TABLE HOPPING!**

The group sat in the restaurant in Toad Town called 'The Silver Toad.' They studied the menus, looking for clues.

"Mole stew?"

"Digger Desserts?

"Saboteur Salad?"

"What? It doesn't say that!" Peach leaned over Lakitu's shoulder.

"I know, but it sounds so cool!" Lakitu complained.

"Seriously?" Toadbert rolled his eyes and turned to the waiter. "I'll have the Mole Stew."

"Ooh, can I have the Mismatched Dish?" Luigi piped up.

"Me too!" Daisy beamed.

"I'll have the special, Pukey Salad," Toadette announced.

"Uh, Toadette..." Kammy shook her head and turned to the waiter. "Gimme the Super Soup."

"Could I please have the Pukey Salad as well?" Peach inquired sweetly.

"Dumb blondes," Kammy muttered.

"I'll have the Mole Stew as well," Lakitu added. "Do you think I could also get cheese on that?"

"Sir, it comes with cheese," The waiter, Manutoad, raised his eyebrows. "As it says on the menu."

"Ohhh!" Lakitu gave a little smile. "Thanks... by the way, this better be good! I can sue!"

"That makes no sense!" Toadette chirped. "Why would you sue a restaurant for bad food?"

"Because he's Lakitu!" Mario chimed in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mario? Sir?" Manutoad said. "What would you like to order today?"

"Oh!" Mario snapped back to attention. "What is Peach getting?"

"If you mean PRINCESS Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, then she is getting the Pukey Salad." Manutoad, like Toadsworth, clearly preferred full names.

"Really, Peach? Pukey Salad?" Mario laughed. "And I thought you were smarter than that."

"PRINCESS Peach OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM is, in fact, very clever," Manutoad emphasized Peach's title.

"Chillax, dude! I'm her boyfriend. I've saved her from Bowser at least twenty times!" Mario exclaimed. "I think I have a right to call her 'Peach' instead of the big long speech you just gave. Anyway, I think I'll have spaghetti and meatballs. Gotta go with a classic, gotta go with what I love."

Manutoad harrumphed and flounced away, which looked very silly very a Toad man.

"So," Toadette said to the group. "What do we talk about?"

"Who do you think-"

"NO!" Toadbert covered his ears. "No, no, no! If I hear the question 'Who do you think is the Mole?' one more time, I'll explode!"

"Chill out!" Kammy held up a hand. "Who do you think will be the WINNER is what I was going to say."

"IDK! Toadette, probably," Daisy said.

"Toadbert."

"Daisy."

"Toadbert."

"Luigi."

"Peach."

"Mario."

"Me."

"You?" Everyone looked at Kammy Koopa, who smiled smartly back at them.

"You will not win," Toadbert said slowly. "You will never find who the Mole is!"

"And how are you so sure?" Kammy retorted.

Toadbert sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Kammy Koopa... you think you will win this. Maybe that's what you THINK, but The Mole is not a T.V. show about athletics or magic. The Mole is a T.V. show that requires brains and logic." Toadbert turned back towards her and raised his eyebrows. "So how can you be so sure?"

Kammy opened her mouth but was cut off by the waiter. Manutoad had returned, bringing their food with him.

**=)**

"Okay..." Peach looked around the medium-sized room with a tall table in the center in confusion. "Uh, why are we here?"

Monty had locked them into a room and left earlier, patting a few of them on the back and telling them it would just be a few minutes.

"Dumb blondes," Kammy murmured, then raised her voice. "Come ON, Peach, it's another challenge. What else could it be?"

"A chance for us to talk," Mario defended his girlfriend, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yikes!" Toadette screamed as the door burst open and a large shadow fell over them.

"Oh. Dear." Peach scurried behind Mario.

It.

Was.

Do. You. Know. Who.

That this being just HAPPENED to be..

More suspense.

More.

S

u

s

p

e

n

s

e

.

LOL. Okay, I'll tell you... in a few minutes. XD

The being stepped forward. He had spikes on a shell on his back, and his horns looked incredibly menacing. The being was more commonly known as...

S

u

s

p

e

n

s

e

...

Kammy's boss.

Mr. Bowser Koopa.

"Hey, oh hey!" Bowser chortled. "What do we have here?"

Mario stood in front of Peach with fire in his eyes. Luigi stood next to her on the right with Daisy, and Lakitu and Toadbert guarded her left side. Toadette cowered behind the princess, shivering.

"Your evilness! Your grouchiness! Your grumpiness! Your... Interrupterness!" Kammy Koopa flew up to her boss, looking concerned. "What are you here for?"

"Bowser, please! I'm on T.V!" Peach cried in despair. "For once... I'm sorry I couldn't go on The Newlyweds with you, okay? The Mole is just... better, and I have a good feeling about it. I know I'll do well no matter what."

"GWAH HA HA!" Bowser roared. "You fell for one of my traps again?"

Kammy and Mario turned to each other and raised their eyebrows.

"You see my Minimizer here? It shrinks-"

"Bowser, we get it," Mario interrupted. "It shrinks us all down in size. You don't have to quote yourself from Mario Party DS."

"I forget the next line anyway." Bowser growled. "Okay, well... Sorry Peachy Poo!"

"Wait!" Luigi called. "Bowser, you're shrinking us? We have a game to play!" A chorus of 'yeas' followed that statement.

Bowser chuckled. "Well, I know that."

"Can't Mario and I battle you instead?" Luigi pleaded. "Or you could at least kidnap Peach... then she'd be 'executed'..."

"HEY!" Peach exclaimed. "SO unfair!"

"I wish," Bowser muttered. "But no... I have to shrink you. So... if you don't mind... You see my Minimizer here? It shrinks you all down in size! Uh... yeah! Um... okay, here we go!"

"AHHH!"

"OOH!"

"OH!"

"WHOA!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"YOWCH!"

"YIKES!"

"Oh, DEAR!"

"Well then." Kammy looked grumpily at herself, then at Bowser, who towered over them. "Your Giantness, why did you do that?"

"Kammy, it was 1000 coins! How could I say no?" Bowser exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Just- never mind. Monty Mole will come soon- by the way, Peachy Poo, if you win this... maybe we could celebrate together...?"

"No," Peach said with affirmation.

"_Fine._ I'll just kidnap you then." Bowser grumped, and stomped out the door.

Silence greeted the contestants for a few minutes, before Luigi spoke up.

"Monty Mole is coming? Is that what Bowser said? Does that mean Monty knows about this?" Luigi asked.

"What if Monty Mole got minimized by Bowser, too?" Toadette added. "We really don't know anything, so we shouldn't jump to conclusions, you guys."

"The Mole knows," Toadbert said quietly.

"Yeah, Luigi knows!" Lakitu joked.

"Finally!" Luigi exclaimed. "People are starting to suspect me! Now I can win!"

But Kammy Koopa wasn't so sure. "Are you sure, Lakitu? I'm thinking Mario... ya know?"

"I voted for myself during the candy temptation challenge," Daisy offered. "Even though I'm not the Mole."

"Well, then why'd you vote for yourself?"

"Because I didn't really want anyone to know whom I suspect," Daisy replied smoothly.

"Yourself?"

"Contestants, please!"

"Huh?" The shrunken contestants peered over at a tiny T.V. screen just their size. The tiny heroes hurried over to it to see Monty Mole on it, grinning like the maniac he was.

"So, were you surprised?" he asked with his smile. "Oh, never mind, I know you were. But it's time for your next challenge! The Tiny Table Challenge!" Excited and disappointed whispers from the contestants greeted this comment as Monty continued.

"In the Tiny Table Challenge, you will have to work together to get as many of you as possible to the top of the table. Each individual is worth 3,000 coins. By the way... Toadsworth never added that 15,000 to the Team Pot...

**184,140**

**+15,000**

**199,140**

"...yes. You will have 30 minutes to get as many individuals as possible on top of that table. Starting... now... GO!"

"Oh gosh," Daisy moaned, looking upward.

"Why did they take my cloud?" Lakitu complained. "I could have flown you guys up there if I wanted to! Which I do...! I think...!"

"The producers took my broom, too," Kammy Koopa added, motioning to the door. "Mario, do you think you could jump that high?"

"No way," Mario shook his head. "We're only twelve inches tall, and that table is four feet. I'd have to jump four times my height... I can only go three. Luigi can go three and a quarter, and he's taller than me, but that still leaves six inches."

"Wait," Lakitu butted in. "If Luigi jumps up there with one of us standing on his shoulders or something, then he would be able to get us all up. And at the end, when only he's down, one of us could reach over the side and grab him to pull him up. Hey, you know, I really think that would work. Solid, huh?"

"Solid!"

"Liquid!" They all turned to Luigi, who had his arms crossed. "Hey, you expect me to be able to lift Mario? Kammy? Lakitu?"

"I don't weigh that much!" Kammy insisted.

"Whatever! Do you know that Mario weighs TWO HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE POUNDS? I don't know about Lakitu, but I assume I could get everyone else up there... if I have enough energy and if my back feels well enough. Did you know that Daisy's bed broke last night? Well, I let her have mine and I slept on the floor, then Mario and I fixed it in the morning. But I'm all sore from last night, and you expect me to jump up there with my two hundred and seventy five pound brother. Well, I'll do it, but I hope you know what sacrifices I make to win more money to improve my and Mario's house and to improve our plumbing business, so take it easy on me!"

"Nice speech, Luigi, but we better get started," Daisy told her boyfriend. "Here, I'll go first." Luigi bent down and Daisy climbed onto his shoulders, getting up onto her knees. "Ready?"

Luigi leaped through the air. Daisy tried not to scream, and she realized it was actually somewhat.. fun? It wasn't too terrible...

"Daisy! Be ready!" Before she knew it, Daisy was dangling off the side of the table by the tips of her fingers.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Toadbert yelled up to the dangling princess, who had now managed to pull herself up onto her elbows.

"I'M FINE!" Daisy yelled in reply, heaving herself up onto the table.

**Time remaining: 20 minutes**

"We better hurry, guys. Toadbert next," Mario instructed.

"Why me?" Toadbert was flabbergasted.

"Because you're one of the lightest," Mario answered, and boosted him onto Luigi's shoulders. "Ready?"

"No," Toadbert grumped. Luigi bent his legs and flew through the air.

"WHOA!" Toadbert reached for the platform... and fell just short of it. The duo tumbled back towards the ground, Luigi landing on his feet and Toadbert landing on Toadette's head. Luckily, Toadbert bounced safely into her hands.

"Phew," Peach sighed, quoting herself from Mario Kart DS.

"Okay, again!" Lakitu yelled, and Toadbert harrumphed and hopped onto Luigi's shoulders again. This time, he nailed the landing.

"Okay, Toadette, you're next," Lakitu pushed the small Toad forward.

"B-but I'm terrified of heights!" Toadette blurted.

"Come on, Toadette, you're one of the lightest, so you'll be easier," Luigi reasoned.

Toadette planted her feet firmly on the floor. "No!"

Mario and Lakitu looked at each other and shrugged, grabbed a screaming Toadette, and placed her on Luigi.

"AHHHH!" Toadette hurtled through air. Figuring she wouldn't grab the table, Luigi hurled her at it. She landed on Daisy's head. Luckily, Toadette bounced safely into her hands.

"Peach next," Kammy pushed the Mushroom Kingdom princess forward. Peach was shivering as she settled herself on Luigi's shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Peach," Luigi reassured her as he prepared for the leap. But Peach, being Peach, never even let go of Luigi, who sighed as they landed on the ground. As he leapt again, he tried the same tactic as he did with Toadette; throw her through the air and on Daisy's head. Luckily, Peach bounced safely into her hands.

**Time remaining: 8 minutes**

"Lakitu, you should probably go next," Kammy Koopa suggested.

"You're probably the lightest," Mario agreed.

"Aw, guys..." Lakitu whined.

"You fly around on your cloud all the time!" Kammy persisted.

"Who are you to talk? You fly around on your broomstick all the time!" Lakitu retorted.

"You guys are just wasting time," Luigi pleaded.

"I'm not going!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

**Time remaining: 1 minute**

Having no choice, Luigi jumped himself, and Daisy threw her upper body over the side and grabbed his arms, pulling him up over the side, just as a bell rang, and Monty Mole entered.

"Looks like some of you are still on the ground," Monty raised his eyebrows. "Sorry to hear that. Well, here is your team pot. You have won 15,000 coins."

**199,140**

**+15,000**

**214,140**

"And on we go!"

**REVIEW!**


	14. Subtraction of One

**Okay, super short chapter. I just really wanted to get to the point, if you know what I mean. I think I might have to make my episodes shorter... is that ok? Anyway, here is zee next chapter!**

**SUBTRACTION OF ONE**

It was here.

The execution.

Was here.

"Your execution is tonight!" sang Monty Mole. "And for all of you except one, I will be going back to my dear Frella and my sweet Kammy after the execution. Who will stay? WHO WILL GO?"

"Enough with the drama, please!" Mario scolded, putting an arm around Peach, who was crying.

"Whatever," Kammy muttered. But if you looked closely, a nervous look came into her eye.

"I am sooo glad I have an exemption!" Luigi told Daisy with relief in his voice.

"Me too! Now we're both practically guaranteed to make it to the next round!" Toadette squealed.

"I'm so happy for both of you! But I hope I can make it too," Daisy said softly. "I have a pretty good idea of who the Mole is, but I'm not completely positive. Right now I'm just hoping for the best. If I get executed, at least Luigi will have a better shot at winning all those coins." she said optimistically.

"Daisy, no! You're much smarter than I am, and you're guaranteed to at least make it to the final three! I know you'll do better than I ever will." Luigi assured her. Toadette walked away mouthing 'Aw!' to Peach and making little hearts with her thumbs and index fingers.

"So who's first?" Monty asked with a big grin. Toadbert, Lakitu, and Kammy raised their hands. "Ladies first."

**=)**

**1. What gender is the Mole?**

**-Female**

**-Male**

_Kammy: My gut instincts told me MARIO, MARIO. So a-a-all of my answers were based on him. Yes, this one too._

**2. Who is the Mole's boyfriend/girlfriend?**

**-Toad Ratoad**

**-Daisy Sarasa**

**-Toadiko Toadel**

**-Luigi Mario**

**-Mario Mario **

**-Peach Toadstool**

**-Lakota Cludd**

**-Kamek Koopa**

_Lakitu: This question was tougher. I had absolutely no idea whatsoever. Luigi was my main choice for the Mole, though, so I went with Daisy. _

**3. What is the Mole's occupation?**

**-Princess**

**-Plumber**

**-AOE**

**-Air Traffic Controller **

**-Chemist**

**-Nurse **

_Toadbert: I know who the Mole is, and that's all I'm going to say. Period._

**4. Where did the Mole receive an exemption?**

**-Dodge ball**

**-Pie-Throwing Match**

**-Hostage Challenge**

**-Guessing Game**

**-The Mole did not receive an exemption**

_Daisy: When I threw that pie at Kammy, she didn't even try to get out of the way... and the Mole doesn't need exemptions to make it to the next round._

**5. How many exemptions has the Mole received? **

**-Two**

**-One**

**-Zero**

_Daisy: This question was slightly easier for me, seeing I was the only one who has earned two exemptions. =)_

**6. Did the Mole recite the letter or look for suspicious actions?**

**-Looked**

**-Recited**

_Luigi: Toadbert recited that letter by himself. All by himself. And he didn't even look at it...?_

**7. How many pieces of candy did the Mole eat in the Candy Challenge?**

**-16**

**-2**

_Mario: This question was the easiest for me because I was the one who had eaten 16 pieces. The only one, at that._

**8. Where was the Mole when Daisy fainted?**

**-Arguing**

**-Next to her**

**-Running around like a chicken with their head cut off**

**-Staring**

**-None of the above**

_Toadette: I am not a chicken, and I still have my head. I think._

**9. What species is the Mole?**

**-Koopa**

**-Human**

**-Cloud**

**-Toad**

_Peach: Human. You know what they always say- majority rules!_

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**-Toadette Totoad**

**-Luigi Mario**

**-Peach Toadstool**

**-Lakitu Claude**

**-Daisy Sarasa**

**-Toadbert Kiniopio**

**-Mario Mario**

**-Kammy Koopa**

**=)**

A group of stone-faced contestants sat in the Execution Room, waiting.

Waiting for THE DEATH.

THE EXECUTION.

Someone would leave.

Who could it be?

Toadsworth walked in, followed by Monty and Frella. Frella took one look at Toadbert and burst into tears.

What could it mean?

Has Toadbert been executed?

Finally Monty spoke. "Everyone ready?"

T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E

.

.

.

.

.

EXEMPTED

Toadette smiled.

L-U-I-G-I

.

.

.

.

.

Luigi turned around and glanced at the others around him in relief.

K-A-M-M-Y

.

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Kammy gasped in relief.

L-A-K-I-T-U

.

.

.

.

.

RED

Gasps were emitted, and feelings of sadness oppressed the group.

"Lakitu," Toadsworth said loudly, "We must go."

In tears, the contestants watched through the window as Lakitu walked out to the car.

"He was always willing to try hard," Peach remembered sadly. "And he cracked jokes and stuff, too."

_Flashback Lakitu: "This better be good food. I can sue!"_

"I feel so bad when I blamed him about the autopilot thing," Toadbert admitted sheepishly.

_Flashback Toadbert: "It was all you!" _

Outside, while Monty stayed with the contestants, Lakitu and Toadsworth talked.

"So what did you enjoy most? What will you remember?"

"Probably the candy challenge. We lost, but we were all laughing... and we didn't seem to care about anyone sabotaging," Lakitu mused, looking back.

Meanwhile, the Mole looked at Lakitu, then down at their lap, and a silent tear dripped off their face.

Even as Lakitu left, a silent question hung in the air;

_**WHO IS THE MOLE?**_

**And that's it! ..For now. Lakitu has been executed... who's next? And of course... Who is the Mole? Come on, reviewers! You'll get there! ...Someday. Hopefully.**

**Review, PLEASE. I beg you. Lists are preferred. Long reviews or EVEN ONE-WORD reviews are loved! PLEASE JUST REVIEW! If you say,**

**'Hi, I think the Mole might be Mario' that's fine! And you can REVIEW MORE THAN ONCE! REVIEW FIVE TIMES EVEN! I'M NOT UPDATING TILL I GET FIVE! AND I MEAN THAT!**

**SO REVIEW!**


	15. Creepy Crawlers

**Wow... you reviewers are pretty good. Yeah, thanks. I didn't even have to be nice! Anyway, this is the beginning of the fourth episode, when the episodes only have THREE CHALLENGES! *gasp!* I might add more, depending on**

**1) How many ideas I have**

**2) How many REVIEWERS I have**

**3) Whatever I feel like**

**And those are my reasons! If I weren't 'parodying' the Mole show, I would just make it Execution, Execution, Execution, cause they're the most fun! Okay, well, whatever. HERE WE GO!**

**=)**

**Contestants**

**...**

**Daisy Sarasa**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Luigi Mario**

**Birthday: July 9th **

**...**

**Kammy Koopa**

**Occupation: Assistant of Evildoings (AOE)**

**Species: Koopa**

**Boyfriend: Kamek Koopa**

**Birthday: December 24th **

**...**

**Mario Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Peach Toadstool**

**Birthday: September 17th**

**...**

**Luigi Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Daisy Sarasa**

**Birthday: September 17th **

**...**

**Peach Toadstool**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Mario Mario**

**Birthday: April 11th **

**...**

**Toadbert Kiniopio**

**Occupation: Chemist**

**Species: Toad**

**Girlfriend: Toadiko Toadel **

**Birthday: November 30th **

**...**

**Toadette Totoad**

**Occupation: Nurse**

**Species: Toad**

**Boyfriend: Toad Ratoad **

**Birthday: August 26th **

**...**

"I can't believe Lakitu is gone," Daisy sighed as she leaned back on her bed in their hut. At that moment, Toadsworth entered.

"Hello all," he said. "And I seem to remember, don't you get 10,000 coins for staying in your hut this long?"

**214, 140**

**+10, 000**

** 224, 140**

"Oh yeah!" Toadette exclaimed. "I forgot!"

"So, do we go back to a hotel now?" Kammy Koopa asked Toadsworth eagerly.

"But of course!" Toadsworth answered with a wave of his hand. "But not here."

"Huh?" Peach leaned over.

"Oh!" Mario realized. "Remember Peach, the show travels. Don't you remember in The Mole US 1, they went to France, Spain, and basically all over Europe?"

"So where are we going next, Toadsworth?" Luigi inquired eagerly.

"Guesses, anyone?" Toadsworth asked with a twinkle in his eye. He began to beckon them off into the woods, ushering them out onto a path. They continued to follow his long strides to their destination.

"Sarasaland!" Daisy squealed immediately.

"Good guess, Princess Daisy. But no."

"Rogueport?"

"Oh, no, ew, of course not! Why on earth would we ever go there?" Toadsworth had a sour expression on his face.

"But, Toadsworth, we're not on Earth. We're in the Mushroom World!" Mario protested. "Wait... are we going to Earth? To Brooklyn?"

"You WANT to go back?" Luigi asked his brother. "Seriously?"

"Please!" Kammy rolled her eyes. "Just shush, already. I say we should go to the Waffle Kingdom."

"Sorry, Miss Kammy Koopa, no."

"What about Delfino Island?" Peach suggested.

"YES!" Toadsworth whooped. "Our clever princess is correct! We are taking a private jet to Delfino Island!"

"I'll finally get to see Coconut Mall!" Toadbert cried.

"You haven't been there?" Daisy asked. "I've been there millions of times. Because of Mario Kart."

"I've never been in a Mario Kart game," Toadbert replied. Daisy immediately screamed so loud Toadsworth had to wave his cane and yelp till she shut up.

"Okay, but enough with the Mario Kart stuff. This is our jet?" Luigi asked as they approached a large aircraft.

Toadsworth, bent over and panting, nodded. "Yes... it is... but... Miss Daisy... please... don't... do that... ever... again...EVER... AGAIN..." He finally caught his breath and straightened, regaining his composure. "So, what do you all think?"

"Modern," Toadbert observed.

"Cute, though!" Toadette squealed.

Kammy raised her eyebrows at the sleek jet. She carefully looked over it and then turned to their host. "It's a little too bright and colorful for my taste. Being an AOE, you always have to be dark and dreary. I'm afraid I've gotten quite used to it, and that I kind of like it. I've known it all my life, I guess. To me, this appears to be garish."

"Nice speech," Mario folded his arms over his chest. "But that's not all too important now, is it?" he said dryly.

"He wanted to know what we thought of it!" Kammy retorted as they climbed in the jet and buckled themselves in. Their arguing continued and their voices raised. Other contestants tried to cover their ears and sit far away, but it was no use. Toadsworth sighed and told everyone the best he could to please just take a seat.

In the first seat on the right side sat Luigi and Daisy. Nobody paid much attention to them, but they didn't pay much attention to anyone else... they were just doing their little romantic thing...

Nobody paid MUCH attention to them? Well, as it happened, Toadette and Peach, in the first row seats on the left side, were whispering happily and gazing at the couple across the aisle.

"They are like, SO CUTE!" Toadette squealed... and squealed... and squealed.

"I KNOW, right?" Peach answered in delight. "Isn't it just so ROMANTIC?" Toadette squealed ecstatically in reply.

Meanwhile, in the seats behind Luigi and Daisy, Mario and Kammy were still at it.

"No! That's what you meant and you know it!"

"I DID NOT! You knew that he asked that, and then you said that, and then everyone laughed at ME, when YOU were the one and it was YOUR fault!"

"But you were the one who caused it in the first place!"

"How could I cause your stupidity?"

Okay, there, you get the picture. On the second seat back on the left side, Toadbert was stretched out over both seats. To be more specific, he was snoring. Loudly. The chaos on the plane with Toadbert snoring, Mario and Kammy arguing, Toadette squealing, and Luigi and Daisy kissing finally drove Toadsworth over the edge.

_Peach: Mario and Kammy were seriously driving me crazy. I don't think they even knew what they were arguing about anymore. (sighs)_

"ENOUGH! Now I'm going to JUST PUT YOU IN YOUR NEXT STUPID CHALLENGE SO YOU CAN GET YOUR MOUTHS OUT OF HERE!" Everyone stared at the flailing, red-faced man, who jumped from side to side frantically. Toadbert had finally awoken, much to the relief of the contestants, and their jet was starting to land. Toadsworth, in a calmer voice, began to explain their next challenge.

"In this challenge, you must get to the hotel- Hotel Delfino- with your feet not touching the ground. You will be given special shoes that alert us if your feet touch the ground. This challenge is worth 15,000 coins. Oh, and if you're riding in a buggy, carriage, or car, it still counts. The shoes cannot touch ANYTHING. That even includes the walls."

"This is impossible!" Peach said in disbelief.

"On the contrary. Anyway, here are your shoes. Please use them wisely, and please, make your decisions wisely. Hey! You there! Toadette! Please do not put the shoes on till the challenge has begun. You will have thirty minutes. Again, it is called Hotel Delfino. Sorry, I cannot give you any directions at all. This challenge will start in exactly four seconds. Please put on your shoes. Four, three, two, one, and GO!"

**Time Remaining: 30 minutes**

_Toadbert: This challenge seems impossible. I doubt we'll make it._

The contestants lay on their bottoms, feet in the air as they completed tying their shoes.

Luigi spoke first. "What do we do now?"

Toadette squealed in response. "I have, like NO IDEA!"

"Please, Toadette," Mario groaned, his feet in the air. "Drop the romance stuff? We're already off, Luigi and Daisy aren't being annoying anymore, so that's what matters, hmmm?"

Toadette harrumphed.

"This is starting to hurt!" Toadbert complained. "I say we try knee-crawling."

Everyone willingly shrugged and rolled over. They put their knees on the ground and clumsily flailed about.

Mario looked extremely comical, his short, pudgy legs sticking up as he wove around town.

"This hurts!" Toadette complained after a few minutes.

"Yeah!" Peach whined.

"We just need to get a better idea of where this Hotel Delfino is!" Luigi was saying to Toadbert. Hearing everyone else's complaints, he told them, "Walk in whatever way is the most comfortable. Just, please don't let your feet touch the ground. Walk on your hands if you have to!"

"Ooh, really?" In two and a half seconds, Daisy was walking on her hands perfectly, balanced lightly, and well-coordinated as well. Luigi was staring dreamily at her.

"Bro! Snap out of it. We need to hurry!" Mario insisted.

"Hey," Kammy said thoughtfully. "What if we grabbed the back of a trolley?"

Eyes began to glaze over as the group processed the idea. All of a sudden, the trolley whizzed towards them, on a track a few yards away. "Come on!" Kammy hollered, crawling forward.

**18 minutes remaining**

The group desperately threw themselves forward. Toadbert was first to catch hold, and Luigi was right behind, with Daisy holding his ankles, pulling herself up, too. Mario jumped aboard with Toadette in hand and Kammy was right on his heels.

Peach was the only one left. She was doing her best, going at top speed, but panting heavily.

"PEACH!" Luigi cried. "CAN YOU MAKE IT?"

Peach couldn't answer, she was so out of breath. The trolley was starting to pick up speed, and since they were hanging off the bars of the little 'porch' at the end, it looked a little scary. Everyone clung desperately to their bars, except for Daisy and Toadette, who were clinging to Mario and Luigi's legs.

Peach sped up as fast as she could, but she was so tired. Sweat ran down her face and hot breath puffed out of her mouth.

"Come on, Peach," Toadbert whispered with hope in his voice.

"There's no chance," sighed Kammy Koopa.

"There has to be some way..." Mario trailed off.

Peach then made a move nobody would forget anytime soon.

"Her parasol!" breathed Luigi.

Peach flung the curved end around Mario's ankle, and grasped the other side, keeping her feet in the air. Slowly, the group began to pull her in.

"Steady, everyone," Toadbert ordered as he kept a firm grip. Peach finally caught hold of Mario's leg that Toadette wasn't holding. She sighed in relief. Toadette offered a sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay, Peach?" Toadette asked, concerned. Peach smiled and nodded in reply, too tired to say a thing.

**10 minutes remaining**

The contestants anxiously scanned all the buildings they passed, looking for the correct one.

"No..."

"No..."

"No..."

"Hotel Mole? What in the world?" Luigi laughed.

"What about that restaurant?" Daisy giggled. "Eye of the Tiger."

"Hope they don't serve those!" Toadbert called, making everyone laugh.

However, Kammy Koopa had spotted something that immediately caught her eye. "You guys, Hotel Delfino! It's right there, not too far ahead! We need to find some way to get off of this!"

The group had not pondered this, and Mario was the first to take a risk. He let go and immediately shoved his legs up in the air, propelling Peach and Toadette further up. Peach let go and caught a hold on a different trolley bar, but Toadette held on, and both Mario and the Toad girl landed safely.

Luigi tried next, and Daisy had already moved to a different bar. He almost touched the ground, but Mario quickly caught his ankle, and the bros high fived each other, both relieved.

Daisy hurriedly followed Luigi, and was with him in a matter of seconds.

Despite Kammy's portrayal of a grumpy old Magikoopa, she was actually quite frightened, realizing if she botched this up, she was sure to be suspected. Also, the shoes gave an electric shock? Would that hurt? Closing her eyes, she loosened her grasp, and found herself safely on the ground, feet in the air. Kammy took a deep breath and put on something on her face resembling a smile.

Toadbert was quick to let go, and he landed on top of Kammy, making her smile disappear.

Peach was also frightened, more than Kammy, actually. She was scared she could hurt herself, people would suspect her... etc. She had nearly failed the team once; could she afford to do it again?

Peach gasped as her hands slipped from the slim metal bar, and she plummeted to the ground, laying there, terrified, till she realized... she was safe.

"Come on, guys!" Mario hollered, crawling towards the hotel. "Not a moment to waste!"

**Time Remaining: 3 minutes**

The contestants hurried the best they could, and finally, catapulted themselves into the hotel... with only thirty seconds left to spare.

"Good job," They looked up to see Toadsworth. "You have won 15,000 coins."

**Team Pot:**

**224, 140**

**+15, 000**

**239, 140**

"Ah... and on we go."

**And that's it! Sorry it took me so long to update... okay, five reviews!**


	16. Fashion, Fashion, Fashion, Oh!

**OKAY! Because of a review I received, there will be no review number necessary for me to update. I do like reviews though... sighs dreamily at the thought of them...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ZORA PRINCESS! (I love both her ideas, but got to go once at a time!)**

**Hey, sorry it's taking me so long to update! But I have a lot of projects I'm working on, plus another story (Mario Heart: Double Dash!) plus my sister and I (my sister, the actual Future Fantasy Writer.. she just lets me post) want to start a co-story about The Hunger Games!**

**Read the books. Watch the movie. I'm getting off topic, sooo, HERE WE GO!**

**=)**

Okay, because I don't feel like making the characters talk like forever and ever, the contestants were gathered in a room. Toadsworth was explaining their next challenge.

"This next challenge is called the Modeling Challenge. Three of you will be designers, three will model, and the remaining one will be the poster designer."

"I don't like where this is going." Toadette chewed her fingernails.

"The designers each have a model. They will design and sew a beautiful outfit for their model- whom they don't know who it is. The poster designer will make ten posters to hang up all around town, which the producers will do, to get people to come. The outfits will be auctioned off, and all three have to sell for at least 50 coins." Toadsworth paused and looked around at the trembling group. "This challenge is worth 10,000 coins. I'm giving you a few minutes to decide which group you each are in."

Immediately, the group began to discuss it.

"I'm sewing." Peach volunteered instantly.

"Luigi is too. He can actually sew, if you can believe it." Mario grinned.

"Well, thanks for choosing for me," Luigi said sarcastically.

"All short people should model," Daisy suggested. "Probably Mario, Toadbert, and Kammy."

"No, I can't sew," Toadette admitted.

"I can," Kammy interrupted. "Lord Bowser has me make Peach's dinner dresses while she's kidnapped. Trouble is, she never wants to come to dinner."

"Oh, you designed that?" Peach asked, interested. "Remember the one time I did go to dinner? If that dress had been pink, it would've been really pretty. Hey, guys, she is really good, you know."

"Okay, then," Toadbert agreed hesitantly. "I'm okay with this then."

"WAIT!" Daisy cried. "I'm making posters?"

"You're a good enough artist for it," Luigi dismissed the protest quickly.

"She is," Peach smiled at her nerve wracked cousin.

"No," Daisy blushed.

"Yes, you're doing it," Mario said firmly. "Let's a go!"

Kammy arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Ready?" Toadsworth asked, ushering them over. "Okay, models, you get to sit for a bit. Designers, you go backstage behind that curtain. The designer will help you get started. Poster designer... you go with them. You will draw as they design."

"We get to use all this?" Peach gasped as they retreated backstage. Yards and yards of beautiful fabrics greeted them.

"Cool!" Luigi exclaimed. "Let's get started!" He plopped down right away and began organizing fabrics.

A young Toad woman laughed and handed him a needle and thread. "You will be hand sewing these."

"No prob," Kammy smiled. "Come on, Peach! I'm going to make a pair of capris and a tie-dye t-shirt. See the dyes over there?"

Peach looked and saw a collection of different colored bottles. "Cool, but I might make a beach outfit. Shorts and a tee. Not tie-dye, but maybe pin-striped, or even polka-dotted. How does that sound?"

"I don't know, Peach. You should do something like yoga pants and a turtleneck."

"Hey, that is kind of a cool idea. The nights can get cold here on Delfino Island," Peach mused, picking up soft yellow fabric. "This color would look good on all of them. And hmm, they're all short, somewhat chubby, hmmm..." She laid it down and picked a needle and fabric scissors.

Kammy smiled and picked up some stretchy white material and easily cut it into a t-shirt pattern. After grabbing some dye bottles, she plopped down next to Peach. "Hey."

"Hey Kammy... how's this?" Peach held up the pattern of a turtleneck. "I know I have to even it up a bit here, but this'll be the front. I still need to cut the back and then sew, but does this look okay?"

"Fabulous, Peach!" Kammy gave her a thumbs-up. "The yellow color will look great on all of them, you're right. And the neck design is still rough, but I love the little design!"

Peach blinked in surprise at the prospect of this friendly Kammy Koopa and continued her work.

Kammy strategically cut out her t-shirt and then started cutting out what would be the back, as Peach did the same. "Peach... Who do you think the Mole is?"

Peach's brows furrowed. "Can we please not talk about it? The only thing everyone ever says now is 'Who do you think the Mole is?' I just need to get away from it... I'm not even sure I like being on the show right now."

"But we have the option of winning so much..." Kammy trailed off. "Never mind, Peach. We can talk about something else."

"Thank you."

"So, Peach, who do you think will win?"

Peach threw a piece of fabric at a laughing Kammy, who held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay! It was just a joke!"

"And don't you dare say 'Who do you think will be the runner-up?' or 'Who do you think will be the next one executed?'"

"No, I won't," Kammy chuckled. She threaded a needle and tied the knot at the end.

The two women worked in silence for several minutes.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were chatting happily. Luigi's needle was darting in and out of the fabric. He was working on a pair of black shorts.

"How does this leg look?" Luigi was asking, holding up a cut out pattern for the shorts. He was asking about a slightly crooked leg. "Think I should even it up?"

"That'd probably be best," Daisy suggested.

"Okay," he concentrated carefully, cutting with precision Daisy marveled at.

"Like this poster?"

"Huh?" Luigi looked up. "Oh, yeah."

Daisy's detailed poster showed beautiful lettering. COME TO MOLE FASHION SHOW. The golden yellow poster board glinted and set off the deep blue letters, with a gorgeous drawing of a pair of shorts similar to what Luigi was making, and a tie-dye shirt on another section. The colors, drawings, and lettering all projected Daisy's art skill.

"I never knew you were such a good artist!" Luigi gushed.

"Oh, I'm not. I just like to draw in my spare time," Daisy shrugged, looking embarrassed. "It's kind of my secret hobby."

"I have one of those, too," Luigi admitted. "SEWING."

"Guess it's good that we're doing this challenge then, huh?" Daisy laughed, and Luigi joined in.

After half an hour, everyone was still hard at work backstage. Daisy had finished seven posters altogether, and Luigi had finished the black shorts.

Meanwhile, Kammy had just finished sewing the shirt and was tying it with a rubber band to tie-dye it. Peach was still sewing her turtleneck, but was almost done. She also planned to add a bit of embroidery in hopes Toadette might receive the shirt.

"Wow, that's looking good, Peach," Kammy commented, looking over Peach's work as she picked up a red dye bottle. "The neck has a very good cut pattern."

"Thanks," Peach smiled.

_Peach: There is so much more to Kammy than I thought. She's really actually very fun and interesting. Who would of guessed it? I'm actually looking forward to the next time I'm kidnapped so I can speak with her again about sewing, since I bet we won't be doing much more of this on the Mole._

"This is my favorite part of tie-dying!" Kammy exclaimed as she squirted a bit of yellow dye next to the red. Peach watched as a tiny bit leaked over into the red, forming a pretty orange color. Kammy thrust her fist in the air. "Kammy Koopa time!"

Peach laughed. "Stop distracting me, Kammy!"

"Sorry," Kammy giggled.

Peach went back to concentrating. "So, tell me all about your life at Bowser's Castle."

"You'd think you know, since you're kidnapped so enough. I'd think you were used to the lifestyle!" Kammy teased.

Peach chuckled. "I mean, like working for him."

Kammy thought for a moment. "Well, he gets grumpy a lot, and usually he takes his anger out on me. Kamek is fun to work with, though. He is so good-natured, many Magikoopas adore him." She paused. "Not as much as me, of course." Peach giggled. "Anyway, the pay is really good, and all of his minions, as Lord Bowser calls them, are actually really nice and funny.

Peach recalled a time when she was kidnapped and had met a friendly Paratroopa. "I know what you mean. They are pretty nice sometimes. When they're not kidnapping me." She and Kammy laughed.

"So, what's it like at the famous Peach's Castle?" Kammy asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You'd think you'd know, since you're always there kidnapping me!" Peach joked.

Kammy gave her a stern look, and that broke Peach up all over again.

"Fine, fine! It's boring and Toadsworth never leaves me alone!" Peach exclaimed, between bursts of laughter.

Meanwhile, Luigi had started on a snug red tee, hoping to later embroider the words, 'Totes Legit' across the front. He was taking his time cutting the pattern, making sure the cuts were even and straight.

Daisy, too, was working hard. She was still on her eighth poster, determined to make this one even better than her seven others. The poster was icy blue, with bright red fire-engine letters marching across the paper, and doodle now broadcasting Peach's turtleneck and Luigi's t-shirt.

Another half hour later, everyone was still working... but another activity was occurring. The drawing of the models.

Toadsworth had each model reach in and pull out one slip out of three. Each slip of paper had a name of a designer. The designers wouldn't know who their model was, but the model would know.

Mario put his hand in the basket and fished around. "Mmmm..." He pulled out a slip and smiled. "Luigi, my bro."

"Coolio!" Toadette yanked out a slip. "Kammy Koopa. I hope she can sew!" The Toad girl exclaimed.

"Guess I'm Peach's model, then," Toadbert reasoned. "I hope her outfit will look good on me..."

"I'm sure all of you will look wonderful," Toadsworth assured the models.

Getting back to the designers...

Peach, Kammy, and Luigi all looked triumphantly and their collection of outfits. Peach's yellow turtleneck with navy blue yoga pants with yellow accents was a huge success. Kammy's tie-dye ensemble looked fabulous. And Luigi's 'totes legit' catch phrase seemed to be just as good as the other two outfits.

Daisy had left long before to give the producers her posters, and now the models would come in and be 'fitted' to their outfits. Now, the designers would see their model.

Mario came first. "Bro!" he exclaimed. "I'm with you."

"Cool!" Luigi smiled, and led him behind the first curtain, a green one, to help him into his outfit.

Toadette came out and got with Kammy, and Toadbert proceeded to match with Peach. As it turned out, Mario's and Toadette's looked great, Toadbert just looked... odd.

Luigi decided to make a suggestion. "Put him last. People may be so pumped for an outfit, they won't look at him anyway and just but it for a bunch of coins."

"It's the best thing we can do," Kammy agreed.

"Let's a go!" Mario cried.

An hour later, when the show was starting, the contestants (now including Daisy) peeked out from behind the curtains. The place was packed.

"Great job, Dais!" Luigi whispered, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks!"

"So Toadette is first?"

"I think so-"

"And Toadbert is-"

"I think Mario should be-"

"Seriously, I think I should be-"

"This is freaky-"

"Oh man!"

"Toadette?" Toadsworth appeared and gave her a little shove towards the stage. She gulped and walked out.

Once in the limelight, Toadette became another person. Once out in the middle of the runway, she struck a dramatic pose, the crowd cheered ecstatically. She spun and struck another pose. The audience screamed. Toadette smiled and headed further out on the runway, using a slinky model walk, showing off her tie-dye ensemble.

Backstage, the contestants were in awe at what a good model she was.

"Wow!" Peach breathed. "She's great!"

Toadbert nodded, and everyone else followed suit. Soon they joined in with the audience, cheering and clapping as Toadsworth walked out to announce the bidding.

After a short speech... "We will start with ten coins."

"Twenty." someone said, raising their hand.  
>"Twenty-five!" Two Goombas yelled at the same time.<p>

"Thirty-five!" hollered a Paratroopa.

"Forty," A Magikoopa waved their hand.

"Forty-five!" someone screeched.

"Fifty-five!" a Toad exclaimed.

"SEVEN HUNDRED EIGHTY!"Another Toad cried desperately.

Silence greeted this.

"WOO-HOO!" Cheers came from backstage.

Toadette walked back up the runway to get changed and Toadsworth sealed the deal and all that.

After several (boring) minutes, it was Mario's turn. He breathed in deeply and strolled out on the runway.

It was obvious he wasn't as comfortable as Toadette. He posed a little, but he seemed nervous. Luckily, the slogan loosened up the audience. The contestants heard them chuckling.

"TOTES LEGIT!" The Toad who had purchased Toadette's outfit screamed.

"Awkward..." Daisy murmured to Luigi, and they both laughed.

"Starting at ten!"

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty!"

"Thirty-five!"

"Thirty-right!"

"Forty!"

"Sixty!"

Silence.

More sealing of deals... blah, blah, blah.

The contestants were silently partying backstage, pleased at the outcome. Now they could only hope for Toadbert.

After more boring stuff, it was Toadbert's turn. He smiled and strode out on the stage. He posed a little, and showed them the outfit the best he could.

The biddings started.

"Starting at ten!"

"Twelve."

"Fifteen..."

"Eighteen."

"TWENTY TWO!"

"Twenty-five..."

"Thirty-five!"

"Forty!"

"Forty-eight."

Silence.

"No..." Peach whispered, tears streaming down her face. _Why did it have to be MY outfit?_

After MORE (if you can believe it) sealing of deals, outfits were distributed, blah, blah, blah, Toadsworth came backstage.

"I'm sorry, but you have failed this challenge. And on we go, because FFWS doesn't feel like adding MORE because she has been working on this like FOREVER."

**You heard Toadsworth. Sorry for the long wait, I'll update soon, I promise!**


	17. A Day of Tears

**I'm doing an execution. BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!**

**...**

**That's a bad reason.**

**BUT I DON'T CARE!**

**Executions are SO fun to write!**

**Thank you for all those reviews! XD**

**Let's a go!**

**=)**

The contestants had all gathered for a challenge for an exemption. They were tight faced and worried.

"Hey you guys..." Luigi said hesitantly. "Remember, no matter what happens, we're all friends."

_The Mole: When I heard what Luigi said, I hoped everyone would listen; knowing that when the game was over, the contestants wouldn't be too pleased with me. Sigh._

"Luigi's right," Toadette announced.

"Enough of this!" Toadsworth groaned. "Enough sentiment. Anyway, your next challenge is for an exemption. We're having a Wii Tennis Tournament! You probably know how to play, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Mario and Peach are in that room, Daisy and Luigi there, Toadette, Kammy, and Toadbert in there. Come to me after your first game."

The groups headed in and found, to their delight, Miis had already been programmed in! Peach was annoyed at her appearance, but Mario insisted they get started.

"Let's a go!" Mario whooped, serving the ball in 'whirlwind,' so hard and fast Peach missed the return.

"Hey, no fair!" she pouted.

Mario sighed and served again, this time at normal pacing. Peach hit it back into a corner.

Fifteen-Fifteen.

Mario, annoyed, hit another whirlwind ball. Peach struggled, but managed to return it in the boundaries. He was caught off guard, but hit it back. Unfortunately, Peach returned the ball out of bounds, giving Mario the fifteen points to get up to thirty.

Thirty-Fifteen.

"Ugh!" Peach returned the next whirlwind, again going out of bounds. "Why, why, why!" she cried.

"Because!" Mario grunted.

Forty-Fifteen.

Mario took pity on his girlfriend, and served normally. Peach took this opportunity to hit it into the corner again.

"Yes, Peach! Ha, ha!" she cried with delight.

"Just trying to do something nice for my girlfriend..." Mario suddenly realized how badly he wanted that exemption. "HI-YAH!"

Whirlwind.

"NO!" Peach cried, sinking to the floor.

"It's a me, a MARIO!" Mario posed dramatically. Peach huffed and stomped out of the room. Mario followed with a huge smile.

MEANWHILE...

Luigi was creaming Daisy big-time.

"Argh!" she cried, exasperated. She kept on serving whirlwind balls and he would hit them back PERFECTLY. It was now Forty-love.

"Luigi, you...stupid person!" Daisy yelped, helplessly serving.

Luigi calmly hit the ball back, still patient. "Oh, okay."

Daisy, infuriated, swung her racquet and returned the ball. Luigi dove and missed.

"Yes, Daisy!" she exclaimed.

Luigi chuckled as she served, normally this time. He returned it...

...

...out of bounds.

"YEAH!" Daisy hollered.

Luigi sighed, quietly so Daisy couldn't hear him, and returned the ball she sent at him. Daisy dove and sent it back. He returned it yet again.

"I need that exemption!" Daisy yelped.

At the same moment, the two of them realized this wasn't just a fun game of Wii Tennis. This was hardcore- a matter of who would stay in or not. One exemption could change the whole game.

Luigi won.

Daisy fell to the floor, hands pounding the ground. Luigi sank down next to her, worrying.

"I'm a sorry, Daisy," he said nervously.

As the two of them talked, Toadbert rejoiced. He had won! A few minutes later, they all gathered together. The three winners headed into a room to play against each other.

As the three played, it was obvious who was winning.

Toadbert.

The blue-capped Toad had thirty already, with Mario at zero and Luigi at fifteen.

Mario served, and Toadbert dove and missed. "IT A ME, A MARIO!"

Luigi laughed as he returned another serve. Mario hit it back, and Toadbert dove and hit it into the corner.

Forty-Fifteen-Fifteen.

Luigi gulped as Mario served yet again- in a whirlwind pattern. Toadbert coolly returned it, only to have the ball thrown at himself. Luigi smacked it, and it soared- out of bounds.

Giving Mario and Toadbert another point.

Meaning Toadbert won.

"YES!" he shouted, sticking his fists in the air. "YES! YES!"

The Mario Bros. glumly looked everywhere but at their fellow contestant, who was doing a weird looking victory dance. "I won-n, I won-n, I won-n, YEAH!"

"Show off," Mario whispered to Luigi, who nodded grimly in agreement.

Toadsworth congratulated Toadbert and gave him the green card. "Now... is everyone ready for the quiz?"

Everyone nodded gravely.

**=)**

**1. What gender is the mole?**

**-Male**

**-Female**

_Daisy: I'm still sticking with my theory that the mole is male. Sure, there are more females than males... but I've gotta feeling, ya know? _

**2. What species is the mole?**

**-Human**

**-Toad**

**-Magikoopa**

_Kammy: The majority of us are human, but I have noticed suspicious acts of other species, too. Not including me, of course._

**3. Who is the mole's boyfriend or girlfriend?**

**-Daisy Sarasa**

**-Kamek Koopa**

**-Toad Ratoad**

**-Toadiko Toadel **

**-Luigi Mario**

**-Mario Mario**

**-Peach Toadstool**

_Luigi: I felt kind of weird choosing myself as the mole's boyfriend for this question... but Daisy has been very suspicious._

**4. What did the mole eat for lunch before the Table Hopping Challenge?**

**-Mismatched Dish**

**-Pukey Salad**

**-Super Soup**

**-Mole Stew**

_Peach: That Pukey Salad was good..._

**5. What is the mole's occupation?**

**-Plumber**

**-Princess**

**-AOE**

**-Chemist**

**-Nurse**

_Toadette: The princess and the plumber categories each have two in them, therefore they would be more likely. _

**6. How many exemptions has the mole received?**

**-One**

**-Two**

**-Zero**

**-Three**

_Toadbert: Being a chemist, I tend to notice things like patterns, making me wonder why the zero category is somewhere in the middle. Must be the producers trying to confuse us... but I spent more time on this question._

**7. What group was the mole in for the modeling challenge?**

**-Designer**

**-Poster-designer**

**-Model**

_Peach: I have never been so scared as I took this quiz. The screen started to blur and I felt so sick, I wondered if I had a fever. I couldn't see anything I answered after Question 5, and all I could hope was that some were right._

**8. What month is the mole's birthday in?**

**-September**

**-July**

**-June**

**-May**

**-August**

**-April**

**-February**

**-March**

**-October**

**-November**

**-January**

**-December**

_Kammy: I definitely could not remember each contestant's birth month. BUT, I remember Mario's was September, and since I based this entire quiz on him..._

**9. Did the mole win their tennis match?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

_Toadette: Toadbert actually won, which was kind of surprising. I didn't know he was good at things like Wii Tennis... that is a hobby that Mario, Luigi, or Daisy might be good at, not Toadbert..._

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**-Luigi Mario**

**-Daisy Sarasa**

**-Peach Toadstool**

**-Kammy Koopa**

**-Toadette Totoad **

**-Toadbert Kiniopio **

**-Mario Mario **

_Mario: OVERWHELMING!_

**=)**

The contestants were gathered in the execution room. Peach was shivering and had a blanket wrapped around her. She was also crying.

"What's wrong, Peach?" Kammy had chosen to sit with Peach.

Peach sniffled. "I know I got less than two right, Kammy. I'm executed, I know it. After the fourth question, everything started blurring and I couldn't see. I think I'm sick, and every other question I was unsure of, also."

Kammy wrapped an arm around the crying princess as Toadsworth stepped up to the front of the room.

"Now, this is the execution. We have a bribe. Bribes are when we offer a certain amount of money, and a contestant can choose to head home with it. They must do it before any names are called. The bribe is 20,000 coins."

Kammy looked from Peach to Toadsworth and back again.

_Flashback: "I know I got less than two right, Kammy .I'm executed, I know it."_

_Flashback: Peach and Kammy laughing together._

"I take it," Kammy whispered.

"Well! It looks like Miss Kammy Koopa has decided to take the bribe!"

Peach turned to Kammy, eyes wide.

"I know, Peach. I did it for you. But you have a better chance of winning this thing than I do. Besides, you deserve to go in. The only reason you had trouble was because you were sick. I wish you luck, Peach."

Peach sat in awe at what Kammy had done for her.

Kammy walked slowly up front, where Toadsworth smiled at her. "You're very brave, Miss Kammy Koopa. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kammy nodded. As they left, the contestants all sat still, in mourning.

_Flashback: "YOU'RE THE MOLE, MARIO MARIO!"_

Mario couldn't believe he actually didn't like her... if he could, he'd take back all those things he said...

_Flashback: "How could I cause your stupidity?" _

But Peach was the most desolate of all.

_Flashback: "And don't say 'Who do you think will be the runner-up!" they laughed._

Toadsworth then decided to break the fourth wall. (I don't know why.) "One character is gone. Six more remain. And out of all of them, there is one saboteur. The mole.

_**WHO IS THE MOLE?**_

**...**

**And that's the end.**

**I know this chapter moves fast, but... I get bored really fast. XD**

**I know, I know, Toadsworth broke the fourth wall. But I don't really care. Sorry for the late update; next time I hope I'll be quicker!**


	18. Search and Rescue

**Sigh... I really don't feel like doing this...**

**It takes FOREVER to type these chapters.**

**Sigh.**

**Okay, well, let's get this over with...**

**But wait...uh, why does everyone think Mario's the mole? Guess Kammy really WAS convincing...**

**=) **

**Contestants**

**...**

**Daisy Sarasa**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Luigi Mario**

**Birthday: July 9th **

**...**

**Mario Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Peach Toadstool**

**Birthday: September 17th**

**...**

**Luigi Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Daisy Sarasa**

**Birthday: September 17th **

**...**

**Peach Toadstool**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Mario Mario**

**Birthday: April 11th **

**...**

**Toadbert Kiniopio**

**Occupation: Chemist**

**Species: Toad**

**Girlfriend: Toadiko Toadel **

**Birthday: November 30th **

**...**

**Toadette Totoad**

**Occupation: Nurse**

**Species: Toad**

**Boyfriend: Toad Ratoad **

**Birthday: August 26th **

**...**

FFWS then decided to break the fourth wall. She turned to the camera.

"Who is the mole?"

And then she ran away because she didn't want to be one of those annoying OCs who always ruin the story. coughcoughANNOYINGcoughcough.

Okay. The remaining contestants were really tense. There were only six of them left... and that's not a lot. Well, only four people had been executed, but that felt like a lot to them.

Peach, as it turned out, had a bad cold. Toadsworth was annoyed Kammy had taken the bribe and left them to take care of a sick contestant.

Toadsworth stepped into the room and cleared his throat. "We must begin our next challenge."

"ANOTHER one?" Toadbert grumbled.

"Yes, another one," Toadsworth agreed. "This one is the one you've all been waiting for! THE LOVED ONE CHALLENGE!"

"But the one I love is right here!" Peach objected, motioning to Mario.

"Ditto!" Daisy shrieked.

"We came up with relatives such as fathers or uncles... etc." Toadsworth brushed aside the commentary. "Anyway, the challenge is to find them within thirty minutes. They are all hiding somewhere in the building!"

"Here?" Toadette asked incredulously.

"You will each be given a key to unlock the chains holding your loved one," Toadsworth explained, handing out the colorful keys. "This challenge is worth 10,000 coins. Now I will tell each of you who your loved one is."

Daisy: King Xavier (Father)

Mario: Link (Friend)

Luigi: Rosalina (Friend)

Peach: Toadsworth (Steward)

Toadette: Toad (Boyfriend)

Toadbert: Toadiko (Girlfriend)

"TOADSWORTH!" Peach screeched. "I'm looking for YOU?"

"Which is why I'm hosting for the day!" Monty Mole whipped off the Toadsworth costume he was wearing and slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"Okay... weird..." Toadette pondered this.

"We've decided to co-host the rest of this series, anyway," Monty explained, folding up the costume and putting it into a backpack.

"Cool!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, I see none of you were detectives and figured it out that it was me as Toadsworth. Because of that, I'm afraid we won't add any money to your team pot."

"I knew that voice was different!" Luigi cried. "I just thought Toadsworth had a cold..."

"Anyway, we'd better get started," Monty interrupted. "But first, I suggest you look places that your loved ones might be if there was no challenge. Thirty minutes, starting in...three...two...one...GO!"

Each contestant burst out of the huddle, searching for the ones they loved.

**30 minutes remaining**

Mario always had enjoyed the company of Link. Sometimes they'd compete on who could lift the most weights, or who could run the furthest. But now, Mario wondered if he didn't have enough friends. Or maybe the producers didn't see that he was also friends with Yoshi, Kirby, and Goombella. Maybe even Goombario.

Mario decided that he should go somewhere that Link was more likely to be, like the gym.

Luckily, Mario had been smart this time, checking for maps in the front lobby. He had found a pile of brochures, one which had a map inside it. Mario opened it and located the gym... only to find he was on the other side of the hotel. Mario sighed. He'd check some other places while he was headed in that direction.

Meanwhile...

Daisy had no idea where her father could be. Maybe the lounge, or the parlor. Possibly even the bar. She decided to wander around till she found somewhere her father may be.

With eagle eyes, she strolled through a meditation room, checking every possible spot. There was one surprise.

"Rosalina!"

"Daisy!"

Rosalina and Daisy had never been very fond of each other, especially because they were always competing to win Luigi's affections. Okay, so they were friends before Rosalina met Luigi. But Daisy was always suspicious Rosalina was trying to steal Luigi from her.

Anyway, Rosalina was chained behind a sofa to the arm of it. She looked at Daisy, realizing if Daisy told Luigi where she was, Luigi would be able to find her. Unfortunately... Daisy was already leaving.

"Daisy! Wait!" Rosalina called frantically. However, Daisy didn't hear her.

Meanwhile...

Toadbert had already found Toadiko in the spa area. It was kind of a weird place to be, especially for a Toad, but Toadiko had always been extraordinary. Toadbert looked at her fondly as they headed back to greet Monty Mole.

**20 minutes left**

Peach decided to check out the library next. Toadsworth always told her reading was a fine activity for a princess. She skipped in happily.

"Toadsworth! Are you in here?" she called.

There was silence, but Peach knew he probably didn't hear. It was a large place. She hurried in further.

"Toadsworth!"

"Peach?"

"Toadsworth!" Peach rushed over to a recliner in which Toadsworth was chained. "I found you!"

"You did!" Toadsworth agreed. "We'd better go find Monty Mole."

Peach smiled and followed her steward towards the library door.

Meanwhile...

Luigi had found Rosalina, but was frantically searching his pockets for the key. So far, there was a small pile of his other keys next to Rosalina- his house key, his car keys, his mansion key, his Brooklyn house key, his back-door key, all of his different Mario Kart keys, and all the keys to the rooms in his mansion.

"I'm sure it was here!" Luigi exclaimed, scouring through his pockets.

Rosalina sighed. "Maybe you should backtrack...?"

"Great idea!" Luigi exclaimed. "I'll be back in a few!" he sprinted out the door in search of the key.

**8 minutes remaining**

"Toad!" Toadette exclaimed, turning the key in his lock. "Sorry it took me so long!"

"Oh, it's okay, honey," he smiled, standing up and stretching.

How could've I not known you'd be in the art gallery?" Toadette cried. "I feel so STUPID!"

"Oh, Toadette! I couldn't think of anywhere to go! I'm not saying I like art galleries; I just couldn't think of anywhere else!" The two Toads embraced, then headed to the lobby where everyone else was waiting.

Meanwhile...

Daisy absolutely could not find her father. Where was he? She had checked what seemed like everywhere. And there was hardly any time left!

**3 minutes remaining**

Luigi snatched up the key where he had dropped it and raced back to the meditation room. Rosalina screamed for him to hurry.

**Update:**

**Found: Toadiko (Toadbert), Toad (Toadette), Toadsworth (Peach), Link (Mario)**

**Hidden: King Xavier (Daisy, Rosalina (Luigi)**

Luigi sprang forward.

Daisy rounded a corner.

**0 minutes remaining**

**CHALLENGE FAILED**

Ten minutes later, when everyone was unlocked and gathered in the lobby, Toadsworth and Monty began to speak in unison.

"This challenge was failed. There was sabotage. So the question remains-"

"WHO IS THE MOLE?"

**Pant...pant...that...took...forever...**

**Okay... sorry...for late update, sill start working on new chapter RIGHT NOW... sigh...**

**And on we go!**


	19. A ColLection of the Mole's Thoughts

**Okay... short chappie...I just wanted to do something from the mole's point of view. **

**Sorry for long wait. Thanks for reviews. Short Author Notes.**

**This is REALLY random. It's just random collections of the mole's thoughts.**

**Oh, and there is an interesting poll up on FFW's profile... vote, PLEASE.**

**=)**

**REMEMBER, THIS IS RANDOM!**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I am the mole._

_ I just can't get that thought out of my head whenever someone asks who the mole is. I'm terrified I might even say it aloud when someone asks. I have to keep my mouth shut and calm myself, THEN come up with some random contestant I'd never suspect if I really were an actual player. Like...I used to do Kammy once or twice, I think. Or even Starlow. I may not like Starlow a lot, but she was much too stupid to be the mole._

_ I'm scared _ is onto me. He hasn't gotten executed yet, so he must be voting for me...I haven't spent that much time with him._

_ Maybe I should take a break from sabotaging...?_

_ No. I'm the mole. I HAVE to sabotage. I just hope no one is mad at me when the truth is revealed. Knowing people like Starlow...and Rawk Hawk, too, I might not be forgiven. But would I really want Starlow to forgive me? She didn't like me in the first place!_

_ I am so sick of people saying, 'Who do you think the mole is?' because for a sp_l_it second, I'm terrified someone will say me. Sometimes they do. But sometimes they don't._

_TOP TEN REASONS WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE THE MOLE_

_ 1. Stress. The biggest, baddest, con. _

_ 2. Lying. I've hardly EVER lied before... I don't like it._

_ 3. Sabotage. The word makes me shiver. I used to think it j_u_st went to kill...now I'm glad it has a far more expansive meaning!_

_ 4. Acting. Ugh, I don't like pretending to be something I'm not, which is a regular contestant. I always get stage fright._

_ 5. Sadness. Every execution I have to see someone go. Rawk Hawk and Starlow were executed first; I didn't really spend all too much time with them. But... Lakitu and Kammy I was actually pretty close with. And I'm scared that one of my fellow contestants _ will get eliminated. _

_ 6. Anger. When I'm finished, people will be angry... I can practically guarantee. _

_ 7. Suspicions. My heart stops when someone says they suspect me. _

_ 8. Friendship. I'm such good friends with several contestants... ALL of them, in fact... to think that it's all superficial. _

_ 9. Being Put On The Spot. When they ask me all of a sudden, 'Who do you think is the mole?' I have to pull a name out of absolutely nowhere, totally randomly. And it happens. All. The. Time. _

_ 10. Stress. I know I already sa_i_d this, but... it's true. I have never been so stressed in my life. I have to do everything perfectly. Many times the producers have yelled at me that I was too obvious, I was sabotaging too much or too little... I just can't be right._

_ I must admit, though, I might even be more stressed as a regular contestant, wondering who the mole was. But... I just wish I could know. Anyway, you would always be surprised if you were normal. I don't like being surprised, as strange as that sounds. Not knowing if everything is solid just makes me nervous. I wouldn't be able to handle being a regular contestant!_

_ Okay, well, sometimes I wonder about ways to hint I'm the mole. I like to use my initials, and maybe even signature things of me. I've been thinking about different clues, and one of my favorites is,_

_ MVJH = MOLE_

_ He, I can be tricky. But I do know at least one contestant, if not two, knows who I am. This is disappointing. I guess it's what the producers always tell me; I'm not doing my job well enough. _

_ I know, I write a lot. But the producers want me to. They say they want to read it and know exactly what being the mole is like. _G_eez, the producers are bossy. That's what being the mole is like! It's also stressful and scary. I don't know why I even agreed to do it! I guess being the mole is better than what I usually do. Even though it's a great job, it can get boring. Ya know? _

_ This is probably getting boring. Sooo, I will wrap it up._

_ It's actually fun to write like this. Maybe I'll do _i_t again._

_**-The Mole**_

And as the contestants gathered for their next challenge, the unanswered question hung in the air, as always.

_**WHO IS THE MOLE?**_

**Oh gosh, that didn't take so long! I'll have to do this more...maybe right after the next execution?**

** Sorry for long wait. I've been busy! Just got braces. =)**

** Okay, well, I need you guys to do THREE THINGS!**

**1. REVIEW.**

**2. Vote on the poll! PLEASE!**

**3. Review me your thoughts about how many journal entries you want... if you liked it, if you want more, how often...**

** Yeah, that's it. By the way, thanks for reviewing! And you guys are just great overall.**

** I love you all! *blows kisses***

** Hey, maybe I should start doing dialogue in the ANs here like I do in Mario Heart: Double Dash!...**


	20. ImPerfect Answers

**Me: Hi, I'm doing dialogue here because it was SO popular in my other story!**

**Daisy: Yeah, yeah.**

**Me: But that doesn't mean you guys can kidnap the characters like you do in Mario Heart! **

**Luigi and Mario: (rub rope burns)**

**Me: ...yes. And I would like to reply to some of your reviews..**

**Shilo Burbans: Yeah, I have read The Mole: Traitor Aboard. It's really good, but I figured out the mole was Toadette at the end of the fourth chapter. Anyway, my strategy might be different. Or maybe it's not. Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. BWA HA HA HA!**

**anon: Um, who's the mole then? You never really said...**

**Marshmallow452 who did not sign in but I don't really care: Kammy was executed! And if you're stuck on the poll, pick randomly. It's not going to hurt my feelings if you pick her story, Worthless. Or her other two. She's already upset I'm winning by two votes. The ONLY two votes. =)**

**Princess Zora: I know, right?**

**Ericamerica: **_**They all have diaries!**_

**nene1234: Good! That's why I put it in!**

**SORRY I DIDN"T RESPOND TO EVERYONE BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF RESPONSES FOR SOME OF YOU!**

**...**

**Another note...**

**NOTE THIS: EVERY SINGLE CONTESTANT HAS DIARIES! **

**Toadette: We get it, FFWS.**

**Toadbert: (scribbles furiously in diary)**

**Mario: (makes note in diary)**

**Luigi: (marks notes in diary)**

**Peach: (writes words in diary)**

**Daisy: (fills diary)**

**Toadette: (writes poem in diary)**

**Me: ...**

**Mario: (looks up) Let's a go!**

**=)**

The mole was happily skipping through the forest. It felt so good to be free, free of the chains holding them back...

The alarm clock went off.

Rooms were being shared with relatives, so everyone was happy to see their loved ones.

But, enough of that. All of the contestants, with their relatives or friends, hurried downstairs to breakfast. (Mario being the most excited.)

The group was sitting at two long tables, the contestants grumpy, as they were separated from their loved ones. The relatives and friends sat on the left table, the contestants at the right.

"May I take your order?" asked a waiter. He pulled out a notepad and raised his eyebrows at Toadbert.

"Shell Soup," he said with a smile. "Please."

"Pukey Salad!" Peach squealed.

"You guys have that?" Toadette exclaimed. She glanced at the menu. "Oh, awesome! Me too! It's soooo good! You guys HAVE to try it!"

Luigi smiled and shook his head. "Could I have spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Me too!" Daisy cried immediately.

The waiter made a few notes on his small pad and looked at Mario. "For you, sir?"

"I'll have the Mushroom Delicacy, if I may," Mario smiled.

Monty (each host was sitting at a different table) groaned and banged his head on the table.

"What?" Mario asked, confused.

"Mario! That's the most expensive thing on the menu!"

"And the biggest!" Mario declared with a smile. Monty groaned and banged harder.

"Hey," Peach said softly. "What are they doing over there?" Everyone's gaze follow her pointing finger to the other table, where everyone was writing busily.

"It's...OUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Monty screamed with delight. The contestants all began groaning and banging their heads on the table. "Hey! Stop that! THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

"But, Monty," Toadbert interjected. "You were doing it, too."

"..." Monty paused for a minute. "...ANYWAY, our next challenge has begun! It is worth ten thousand coins. 15,000! Yes, 15,000!"

"So?" Mario said impatiently. "It's not THAT much. When I'm rescuing Peach I sometimes have that much at the end. We signed up to win- um-"

"THE TOTAL IS STILL A MYSTERY!" Monty Mole screamed.

"Okay, okay," Mario held up his hands. "Geez."

"May I continue?" Monty asked the contestants. They all nodded, but reluctantly. "Okay, thank you. Well, as you can see, your close friends or relatives are over there writing things down. In fact, they are writing down three things- their favorite color, their shoe size, and how many times their heart has been broken."

"Okay..." Toadette looked a little weirded out.

"One by one, you will meet with them, and guess each one. If you get two or more correct, you have won for your pair. If four of you succeed, the challenge has been won. Oh! In addition, the fastest person to answer all three questions correctly will receive an exemption!"

"Interesting," Daisy remarked. "I guess I don't spend as much time as I should with my dad just talking about stuff."

Luigi looked a little relieved. "Actually, this shouldn't be too hard. Rosalina loves turquoise, I know, and she's tall, so she might have a big shoe size. As for the number of times she's had her heart broken.. I'll go with zero for two reasons."

"Why?" Daisy sounded interested.

"Well, first of all, she's really pretty and nice. (Daisy glowered at this) And second, she's a logical person, so she might say zero because having your heart broken is not literal."

"That's actually a pretty smart idea," Toadette commented. "I think I'll try that."

"My dad probably had his heart broken a lot," Daisy admitted. "He's passed on the trait, too."

"That seems impossible," Luigi muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Luigi." Daisy smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Mario was chatting with Peach. "I can't believe I haven't really talked much about this stuff with Toadsworth," Peach was saying. "I don't even know his favorite color!"

"Me too!" Mario exclaimed. "I mean, not with Toadsworth, but with Link. Actually, now that I think about it, I wish my chosen one was Yoshi instead. In fact, I wonder why they didn't choose him."

"Probably because he can't talk," Peach suggested. Mario laughed.

"True. He can say 'Yoshi!' though."

Toadbert leaned over. "This is a really cool challenge, huh?"

"Yeah, sure," Mario shrugged. "It's interesting, and it makes us think about our relationships with the person who we are supposed to be so close with."

"It's kind of embarrassing when you think about it," Peach mused. "Imagine if we got all the questions wrong. We'd prove to the audience that we never really paid much attention to our friends, and we might also hurt the feelings of the people whom we love."

"You love Toadsworth?" Toadbert grinned.

"Okay, smart mouth. He can be annoying at times, but he can also be very sweet. And he just wants what's best for me," Peach defended her steward.

"Whatever you say, Peach!" Toadbert laughed.

"I wonder when we're going to get started," Mario said. "I really just can't wait!"

As if on cue, Monty ushered them over to the other table. "Everyone has completed their papers. So, who would like to go first?"

No one raised their hands.

Monty raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. I expected to see more enthusiasm."

_Mario: I was eager to go, but not first! I'm sure many others felt the same way._

"Guess I'll have to pick randomly then," Monty shrugged. He closed his eyes and swung his arm haphazardly till it came to a stop at a contestant. The chosen one to go first.

"So, our first guesser is..."

"Drum roll please!" Toadsworth stepped in.

"PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL!" Monty shouted. The blonde shakily got to her feet and walked up to the two seats. Toadsworth plopped down in one and smiled at her.

"So, Princess Peach, we'll start with the easiest. What is Toadsworth's favorite color? Thirty seconds."

Peach gulped and thought hard. "B-b-brown?" she stuttered.

"And the Princess gets it right!" Monty cheered, giving her a hand. The other contestants let out sighs of relief, hoping she'd get the other two right as well.

"And the next question. What is Toadsworth's shoe size?"

Peach knew Toads had small feet. Toadsworth's were about half the size of hers. "Um, four?" she guessed.

"Another correct answer!" Monty cheered. Peach smiled.

"She's doing great!" Toadette whispered to Daisy, who smiled in return.

"Next! How many times has Mr. Toadsworth Co-Host here had his heart broken?"

Peach gulped again. This was by far the hardest question. She racked her brain for possible answers.

"Only fifteen seconds left!"

Peach remembered the zero strategy. Should she use it?

"Five left!"

"Come on, Peach, guess!" Mario whispered fiercely.

"Zero!" Peach blurted out.

"And the princess wins once again!" Monty clapped.

"Well, to be honest, I decided to be logical in the last question. A girl name Helen broke my heart once, but not for real, just figuratively. So, I decided to be literal." Toadsworth announced.

"Well, fantastic idea, Mr. Toadsworth Co-Host!" Monty grinned demonically.

Peach returned to her seat, but Toadsworth, being a co-host, stayed up in front with Monty.

"Next up is..." Monty looked around, looking for any volunteers. Mario put his hand up hesitantly. "Well, Mr. Mario Peach Saver, come on up!"

Mario and Link strode up to the stage. "Good luck," Link smiled at Mario.

"Okay, shall we start with the easiest?" Toadsworth asked, stepping in front of Monty.

"Yes, we should. What is Link's favorite color?" asked Monty, stepping in front of Toadsworth.

"You have thirty seconds," Toadsworth added, stepping in front of Monty.

Mario searched his brain frantically. "Green?" he tried. Link shook his head, and Mario smacked his forehead.

"Ooh! A wrong answer, made by Mr. MARIO!" Monty stepped in front of Toadsworth.

_Mario: Well, there goes my chance at an exemption..._

_Daisy: That was the easiest question, too!_

"But don't fret! You still have a chance of getting the next two questions correct!" Toadsworth piped in, stepping in front of Monty.

"So... what is Link's shoe size?" Monty stepped in front of Toadsworth, stomping on the Toad's foot as he did so.

Mario closed his eyes, thinking. Probably about Luigi's shoe size, which was...

"Fourteen!" Mario blurted.

"Correct!" Toadsworth leaped in front of Monty, landing on both the mole's feet.

"Yeah, Mario!" Toadbert cheered.

Mario felt a tiny spark of hope. There was no chance of an exemption, but maybe he could still do his part in helping the team pot.

"And finally!" Monty stepped in front of Toadsworth. "How many times has Link had his heart broken?"

Mario decided to go with a sensible answer. "One!"

"Incorrect!" Toadsworth picked up Monty and flung him out the window. "Two times Link has had his heart broken."

The contestants were somewhat sullen, knowing they only had one more chance. Peach, however, wasn't sulking as much, for she knew if the next contestant were to fail, she'd get an exemption.

Toadette decided to go next.

"So, Toadette, what is Toad's favorite color? You have thirty seconds," Toadsworth told her.

"Red, of course!" The Toad girl giggled.

"Correct!"

"Wow, she's pretty good!" Toadbert whispered to Peach, who suddenly started to worry about her darling exemption.

"And next, what is his shoe size?"

"Three! We LOVE to go shoe shopping together!" Toadette beamed at her boyfriend.

"Correct yet again!" Toadsworth announced.

_Peach: Toadette was a natural. I couldn't help wishing she'd get the next question wrong, though, because we'd still get the money in our team pot, but she wouldn't take my exemption, which I need._

"And finally, how many times has Toad had his heart broken?"

Toadette paused. She hesitated, for quite a while. "Zero...?"

"That is correct, and but you don't have the new best time...that time at the end cost you."

Peach cheered, hoping for her exemption badly. Toadette sighed and walked over to her seat.

Luigi decided he'd go next, and Rosalina strutted with him to the stage, clearly happy he was with her.

"So, Luigi, what is Rosalina's favorite color?"

"Turquoise, of course!" Luigi exclaimed, beaming at her.

"Correct!"

The contestants cheered, knowing there was still hope.

"And what is Ms. Rosalina's shoe size?"

"Seven?" Luigi guessed.

"And he gets it..wrong." Luigi kicked the ground in frustration.

_Luigi: Ugh! I better get this next one right. I really don't want to let my team down._

"And Luigi, how many times has Rosalina had her heart broken?"

Luigi paused. He had decided beforehand to go with his original answer of zero, but everything was risky now. He couldn't afford to mess up. Literally.

"Zero," Luigi hoped it was right, hoped Rosalina had been logical as well...

"I'm sorry, Luigi, the correct answer was three."

Luigi kicked the ground and headed back to his seat, grumbling as he went. (in Italian.) He then joined Mario, who was doing the exact same thing.

"I'll be next, then!" Toadbert announced, jumping to his feet. He and Toadiko headed to the stage, smiling at each other.

"You have great courage!" A dirt covered Monty, who had crawled in after being thrown out the window, told him. Toadsworth threw him back outside. Monty then came back in and did the same thing to his co-host.

"Okay, now that he's out of the way, refresh me on what's going on.

**Gone and Passed: Toadette, Peach**

**Gone and Failed: Luigi, Mario**

**Still to Go: Toadbert, Daisy**

**Exempted: Peach Toadstool**

"Okay, so Toadbert. You have thirty seconds to answer what Toadiko's favorite color is."

"Pink!" Toadbert exclaimed.

"Yup, that's correct. Now what's her shoe size?"

"Four!"

"Correct yet again!"

_Peach: Another threat to my exemption came along. I hoped yet again Toadbert would not succeed in answering the last question correctly._

_Daisy: Realizing that if Toadbert made this, we only have one chance left. We already have two people failed. Toadbert has done it, so if I lost..we would. It was all up to me._

"And how many-"

"Twice."

"You are the new best time, having answered every one correctly, in only ten seconds too!"

Toadbert punched his fist in the air while Peach pouted. Meanwhile, Daisy and her father made their way to the stage.

"So, Miss Daisy, what is your father's favorite color?"

"Umm..." Daisy thought. She was hopeless. "Orange?"

"Sorry, that's incorrect."

_Toadbert: She couldn't get another one wrong. She just couldn't. Then we'd...fail._

"And now, what is his shoe size?"

"Fifteen?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say, you have failed this challenge."

Contestants drooped, realizing that they had failed. Daisy's father looked slightly insulted.

Daisy, Luigi and Mario felt the worst of all, having basically sabotaged. As the contestants headed to their rooms to prepare for dinner, the loved ones were asked for their thoughts on the mole.

_Toadiko: I doubt Toadbert is the mole. He gets too stressed out. He told me himself he got pretty grumpy sometime, which is hard to believe, based on how cheerful he usually is. Anyway, I believe the mole is Toadette. She answered those questions, all but the last one, incredibly quickly. Peach and Toadbert did as well, but they seemed much more genuine. _

_Rosalina: I'm really not sure, but Luigi could be the mole. He can lie pretty well. If anyone, though, I suspect Daisy._

_Toad: Toadette is a great candidate for the mole. She just has that personality that makes you like her, and soon you get so wrapped up in how cute and funny she is, she can deceive you to the point where you'll do anything for her. Not that she'd be that cruel, though._

_Link: I doubt Mario's the mole. It would be kind of obvious. Toadbert or Luigi seem like possibilities, though. _

_Toadsworth: Being a host, I know who the mole actually is...I mean CO-host, geez, Monty... but if I didn't know, I'd have no idea, and that is the absolute truth._

_King Xavier: Daisy definitely could be the mole. She always has lied to me about what she does some nights, saying she's studying for her royal studies, while she is really off in a night club with Luigi. But I also suspect Peach, who did well, but seemed happy when others messed up. It was probably because she had an exemption, though._

**=)**

**Me: Please not much dialogue...SO tired...I think I pulled a muscle in gym, too. **

**Mario: Oh, yeah. Happens to me all the time when I'm on adventures.**

**Me: Okay, bye you guys...**


	21. GooDbye, Loved Ones

**Me: SO SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! I've been busy...**

**FFW: Yeah, and I want her to update already!**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Toadette: We're mad too! We've had NOTHING to do these past weeks.**

**Me: And that doesn't mean you guys can kidnap them!**

**Pandamonium: (plans out kidnapping)**

**Marshmallow452: (drafts kidnapping plan)**

**Me: (facepalms)**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Marshmallow452: YOU DIDN'T PUT MY NAME RIGHT!**

**Me: Too bad! I always think of you as Marshmallow452! AND I ALWAYS WILL! BWA HA!**

**GrahamCracker254: All better!**

**Me:...okay, for replies...**

**nene1234: THIS REPLY IS FOR HER EYES ONLY. This is kind of just between us, but you're my favorite reviewer. You've reviewed both my stories on almost every single chapter. I admit, MARSHMALLOW452 is also at the top, but I still like you better. Remember, this is just between us. Anyway, thanks for your thoughts!**

**If any of you guys just read that and got your feelings hurt, it's your own fault!**

**Princess Zora: Sorry, you must be REALLY mad at me now then.**

**GrahamCracker254: Why did you change your pen name? I would like to know. Anyway, I was actually thinking about putting Bowser in. But then I figured I should have more abnormal characters too, so I threw Lakitu in. Now I feel like I should have done Lakilester! **

**Pandamonium: Stuffed Mario characters, huh...at least you're not kidnapping the real ones! So you think everyone but Mario and Toadbert is the mole? Are you on the right track? Are you not? Well, I'll tell you! AT THE END OF THE STORY!**

**=)**

Monty and Toadsworth had gathered the contestants together for the next challenge. Everyone was sleepy, and the relatives or friends were dozing off on the floral print couches.

"Alright!" Monty rubbed his paws together and grinned evilly. "This is the last challenge before the execution, so the loved ones must go. Today's challenge is based on that."

"Aw, they're leaving?" Luigi complained, looking at Rosalina, who was sitting next to him and drooling on his shoulder.

_Daisy: I was sad my father had to go, but was glad Rosalina was leaving. Luigi seems to like her even when she's drooling on him!_

_Toadbert: I had so much fun with Toadiko. It's amazing what I learned in the last challenge about her. Of course, I knew everything, and that's just the point!__I was glad it was just those questions, though. Would've I been able to answer anything else? I really need to spend more time with her while we're just...talking. _

"Each of your loved ones needs to get back home. However, they all have different modes of transportation that YOU must guess. This challenge is worth 10,000 coins."

"Again with the guessing!" Mario cried, face palming.

"This is why my brother is a hero, not a mathematician..." Luigi whispered to Daisy. "He's not good at making estimates or assumptions..."

"Yes. It will begin in exactly...now!" Toadsworth announced.

After a few minutes of getting organized, everyone was sitting around a large table. Toadsworth had left because he was himself a loved one, and Monty stood on the table. He cleared his throat briskly.

"There are six of you and your loved ones, therefore six modes of transportation. Train, boat, their own power usage, warp pipe, they host this show, and another warp pipe. We will go around the table clockwise!"

The order clockwise was:

1) Luigi

2) Toadbert

3) [EMPTY]

4) Mario

5) Toadette

6) Peach

7) Daisy

Monty nodded at Luigi. "So, Luigi, we shall begin with you. You are sitting at the head of the table, no?"

"Oh, right," Luigi turned red. "I...didn't notice."

_Luigi: How embarrassing! I don't usually like to be noticed. _

"So, Mr. Green Hero Who Is A Coward, what mode of transportation do you believe Miss Rosalina will take to get to her dear home, the observatory? Warp pipe, her own power usage, she hosts, train, or boat?" Monty smiled broadly at Luigi.

"Well," Luigi said slowly. "I'm 99.99% sure it would be her own power usage. She can fly back up to the Observatory."

Meanwhile, everyone had their fingers crossed. They, too, believed it was correct, but they would never know for sure till Monty told them the verdict.

"Mr. Green Hero Who Is A Coward, is that your final answer?"

"Yes," Luigi said firmly. "And please don't call me Mr. Green Hero Who Is A Coward."

"Very well, Mr. Green Dude Who Isn't Brave," Monty answered. "With great happiness, I tell you that you are CORRECT! Rosalina will indeed use her own powers to fly herself back to the Comet Observatory."

Luigi cheered and put his fists in the air.

_Toadbert: That was probably the easiest one to answer. Well, maybe Peach's is easier, but I'm not completely positive about my own._

"Alright, now we move on to our next contestant, Toadbert!" Monty cheered. "So, Mr. Blue-Cap Fungi Who Is A Fun Guy (tee hee!) we wonder what your loved one, Toadiko, will do to return to her beloved Toad Town."

Toadbert frantically searched his brain. He was a CHEMIST! He had to go through all sorts of special schooling. He was a biology major and a math minor! He had to know! Peach had even once told him he was the most logical individual she had ever met!

Toadbert tried to narrow it down. She couldn't use powers, which would be off limits anyway because of Rosalina. She didn't host.

All of a sudden, a thought entered his brain. A little voice spoke to him.

_Toadbert: It was like, all of a sudden I realized it. Toadiko and Toad both live in Toad Town! So if they both live there, they would have to go home the same way, unless one was hosting or one had powers. But no, neither were hosts and Rosalina had the powers! The only answer that could be used twice was warp pipe! It had to be warp pipe! _

Toadbert immediately snapped back to earth. "Warp pipe!" he exclaimed. "It's my final answer!"

Monty paused, raising his eyebrows, which were normally hooded over his black beady eyes. "Well, Mr. Blue-Cap Fungi Who Is A Fun Guy," he began. "You are correct!" Cheers erupted from the contestants like lava from a volcano.

Mario was next, telling himself that it would be alright. He decided to use a slightly similar strategy as Toadbert did.

_Mario: I tried to make note of who else was which in my head._

_Luigi or Rosalina: Powers_

_Toadbert or Toadiko: Warp Pipe_

_Then, I knew Toad also had to be Warp Pipe! He and Toadiko both live in Toad Town, and neither are hosting._

_Toadette or Toad: Warp Pipe_

_Peach or Toadsworth: Hosting_

_Hm, only Daisy and I left. Which was which? Both were overseas, but I decided a train would more likely go to Hyrule than Sarasaland._

_Daisy or King Xavier: Boat_

_Me or Link: Train_

Mario took a deep breath. "Train," he squeaked.

"Well, Mr. Red-Bodied Brave Hero," Monty smiled at him, "You are correct!"

Mario breathed a sigh of relief.

_Daisy: I was glad about that. I wasn't sure if my dad would take the boat or train either, since those were the only two eligible for both Mario and my loved ones. Well, except for maybe Warp Pipe. But I would doubt that._

"Now, Miss. Pink-Capped Fancy Feet Toadette, how will Toad return to his humble abode?"

"Warp Pipe, of course!" The young Toadette blurted. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

_Peach: Toadette is really good at answering questions. She also knows a lot about Toad. It's embarrassing that I don't know a ton about Mario. We really need to just sit and talk sometime. Oh, and for his sake, maybe even eat._

"Good job, Miss. Pink-Capped Fancy Feet Toadette!" Monty winked at her and laughed. Toadette giggled in response.

Peach was next, and it was no surprise she was correct. "He's hosting, no duh!" The princess flipped her hair and huffed, causing many to laugh.

"Seriously, Peach," Toadette giggled. "You crack me up!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Peach: I really didn't see what was so funny. It was kind of obvious!_

"Final answer, Princess?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Good point," Monty grinned. "You're correct, anyway. But I guess you all knew that." Everyone nodded, signaling they indeed did.

Daisy was last, of course.

"I guess it's easy for you, Miss Flower Tomboy Luigi's Girlfriend Princess," Monty laughed. "Only one left!"

"Of course it's boat!" Daisy exclaimed. "What else could it be?"

"A trick question?" Luigi joked.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Green Dude Who Isn't Brave. She gets it right!" Monty clapped. "So you won!"

"And that's a good thing!" Luigi added.

**239,140**

**+10,000**

**249,140**  
><strong>=)<strong>

**Me: Done, finally done...**


	22. One LaSt Wave

**Me: EXECUTION TIME!**

**Mario: Oh, no! Who will go?**

**Me: (wicked grin) Who knows...Oh, and please, please, PLEASE vote on the poll that is on Future Fantasy Writer's profile. FOR MOI!**

**Luigi: Blah, blah, blah...**

**Me: (pouts) Well, let's a go!**

=)

The execution had approached.

Everyone filed into the room for their fate.

Toadbert was the only one who wore a smile, but he held an exemption clutched in his hand.

**1) What is the mole's gender?**

**-Male**

**-Female**

_Daisy: The mole is male. Period._

**2) What did the mole eat for lunch the day of the Loved One Question Challenge?**

**-Pukey Salad**

**-Mushroom Delicacy**

**-Shell Soup**

**-Spaghetti and Meatballs**

_Peach: I love Pukey Salad! It's DELICIOUS._

**3) Did the mole succeed in the Loved One Question Challenge?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

_Daisy: I was the deciding factor in this. I hate being put on the spot._

**4)Who is the mole's loved one?**

**-King Xavier**

**-Toadsworth**

**-Rosalina**

**-Toad**

**-Link**

**-Toadiko**

_Toadbert: I know who the mole is, and I'm not about to tell anyone who. _

**5) What is the mole's birth month?**

**-January**

**-February**

**-March**

**-April**

**-May**

**-June**

**-July**

**-August**

**-September**

**-October**

**-November**

**-December**

_Mario: I didn't even keep track of these!_

**6) What species is the mole?**

**-Human**

**-Toad**

_Toadette: There are more humans than Toads, but I still believe Toadbert is a great candidate. Hm, I'm just gonna guess randomly on this one._

**7) What is the mole's occupation?**

**-Nurse**

**-Princess**

**-Plumber**

**-Chemist**

_Mario: Princess. There are two of them. _

**8) Who is the mole's boyfriend or girlfriend?**

**-Toadiko**

**-Daisy**

**-Toad**

**-Mario**

**-Peach**

**-Luigi**

_Peach: Who knows? I think I'll go for Toadbert, so Toadiko..._

**9) Did the mole find their loved one?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

_Luigi: A perfect opportunity for the mole to sabotage. I still feel so guilty about dropping that key, though! I think it was Daisy's fault, too. Even if I had made it on time, we still would've lost._

**10) WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**-Peach**

**-Toadbert**

**-Mario**

**-Daisy**

**-Luigi**

**-Toadette**

**=)**

Thirty minutes later, those same contestants sat in the gray room, awaiting their possible fates. Monty spoke quietly.

"Toadbert, you are first."  
>T-O-A-D-B-E-R-T<p>

.

.

.

EXEMPTED

He nodded, knowing he was safe.

"Peach."

P-E-A-C-H

.

.

.

GREEN

The Princess's eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"Luigi."

L-U-I-G-I

.

.

.

GREEN

Luigi gave out gasps of air in relief, clearly overjoyed.

"Toadette."

T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E

.

.

.

RED

"NO!" Peach screeched. Toadette's eyes were filled with tears.

Later, in the parking lot, Toadette was inquired about what she enjoyed most.

"The Pukey Salad!" she exclaimed. "It was DELICIOUS! Otherwise," she added, "I learned a lot about my fellow contestants. I had tons of fun!" She gave Monty one last wave before she departed.

**=)**

** NO! Toadette was executed!**

** I'm pooped! I wrote this right after my chapter right before this, so...yeah.**


	23. Memoirs and a Long Author's Note

_**DISCLAIMER: There are lots of Mole stories out there, and I like lots of them, including krisetcher's Traitor Aboard. While I was inspired by these other stories, I in no way "copied" any of them. If there are similarities, they were unintentional and I'm sorry to inconvenience you.**_

**krisetchers: First off, I'd like to thank you for being so polite. But getting to the point, I love The Mole: Traitor Aboard. However, I do not want to copy you in any way. Besides, yours is much better than mine. (I don't care what anyone else says, the first few chapters are terrible.) As for the similarities, first of all, I wanted to pick characters everyone knew of. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadbert, and Toadette everyone would know. Kammy and Starlow because they aren't totally main characters, but well known to some extent. And I needed someone with a tough-guy demeanor. cough RAWK HAWK cough. As for Lakitu, I wasn't sure whether to pick Lakitu or Lakilester. I picked Lakitu because 1) he's more well known, and 2) it would even out the genders of the contestants. As for the first two challenges, I knew in the first season of the US Mole series they jumped from a plane. But you had done that, so I figured to go from one plane to another, because I didn't want to copy off of you... and there is almost always a luggage challenge. As for Rawk Hawk being first executed, that answer is pretty simple: he isn't as developed as the other characters. I knew that if were to, say, execute Luigi first, and keep Rawk Hawk, I would have to develop his personality more. And I'm bad at that. I'm SO SORRY about this, though. To make it up to you, I'd like to make a free ad for you in my story! (and Cyan Comet as well...it's a long story.) And, I kind of want to know...uh, who do you think is the mole?**

**Cyan Comet: Thank you for your nice review. You may notice, I am advertising for krisetchers Traitor Aboard Mole story because of a misunderstanding about copying. I remembered your own review and thought it would be unfair to advertise for just him when you did the same thing. Sooo, I'm making free ads for both of your mole stories! YAY!**

_**EVERYONE IT IS NECESSARY FOR YOU TO READ THIS!**_

**1st:**

** How many of you are mole fans? Well, head on out to krisetcher's The Mole: Traitor Aboard! In this amazing story, nine Mario characters compete for 500,000 coin prize! Yet there is an saboteur, someone who will attempt to prevent the winning of this fantastic prize. Each contestant is rearing forward for an epic battle that guarantees a lot of entertainment! Who will win? Who will lose? And who-**

**IS THE MOLE?**

**2nd:**

** Anyone like mystery? Anyone up for an epic adventure story? If you are, click your way over to Cyan Comet's The Mole: Mushroom Madness! In this fanfic, Monty Mole hosts a T.V. show in which several characters try to win the 320,000 coins on the line! Rosalina, Peach, Toadette, Luigi, Toadbert, Koops, Rawk Hawk, Diddy, Lumalee, and Kylie Koopa are all going to head to head in this awesome story!**

**Me: And there you have it! Visit one of those right away!**

**=)**

**Contestants**

**...**

**Daisy Sarasa**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Luigi Mario**

**Birthday: July 9th **

**...**

**Mario Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Peach Toadstool**

**Birthday: September 17th**

**...**

**Luigi Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Species: Human**

**Girlfriend: Daisy Sarasa**

**Birthday: September 17th **

**...**

**Peach Toadstool**

**Occupation: Princess**

**Species: Human**

**Boyfriend: Mario Mario**

**Birthday: April 11th **

**...**

**Toadbert Kiniopio**

**Occupation: Chemist**

**Species: Toad**

**Girlfriend: Toadiko Toadel **

**Birthday: November 30th **

**=)**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Another execution has passed. _

_I can't believe Toadette is gone! She was one of my favorite other contestants! She had this way of being silly and kind at the same time. Oh, I've missed her and it has only been a day!_

_ I just wish you-know-who would get off my case. They have been on my trail for what seems like forever! Can I deceive them? _

_ I guess not. I'm pretty sure they are completely positive and will refuse to change their mind no matter what clues will come their way. I have to admit, I make a pretty obvious mole. Although lying is not something I completely enjoy doing, I'm super good at it, and mostly, no one can even tell! Tee hee!_

_ Well, now there are only five of us left. It's getting harder to blend in. It was easy with ten different people. But four others? That is not many at all! I'm getting worried they ALL know who I am!_

_ Well, the producers DO always say I need to do better._

_Producer: [insert mole's name here] , you are botching this up completely! You need to do better! Do your puny little ears hear me?_

_Me: Sure..._

_Other Producer: Too many people suspect you!_

_Me: But... does that matter? I'm just supposed to sabotage, right?_

_Producers: (in unison) NO!_

_ Can't they understand a joke?_

_Producers: GAH!_

_ ...guess not. =)_

_ Would anyone else be better, though? Admittedly, I'm probably the best liar out of all the contestants. Even better than...ah...I'm not supposed to say who._

_ Okay, well, I don't really get what else I'm supposed to say..._

_ MY VIEWS OF EXECUTED CONTESTANTS:_

_RAWK HAWK_

_Uh, he was kind of annoying. So egotistical. I guess he was pretty good in the physical challenges. That might've been helpful in other challenges, like the house-building one. We...kinda...failed. _

_Overall rating: C+_

_STARLOW_

_Ugh, annoying. She was mean to...someone...and probably really hurt their feelings. She wasn't even really that smart or even physical._

_Overall Rating: D_

_LAKITU_

_Oh, I always liked him. He was usually friendly, and adored galore by all contestants! ...somewhat. He was also good in physical AND mental challenges. Plus he had a good sense of humor! We were good friends!_

_Overall Rating: A_

_KAMMY_

_She was pretty grumpy most of the time, but she revealed a new side of herself and became another of my favorite people. She was also really good in the challenges, but she could get pretty cranky._

_Overall Rating: B+_

_TOADETTE_

_Like I said before, awesome! She was great in mental and really friendly, but bad in physical...ten jumping jacks? ONLY that?_

_Overall Rating: A-_

_I'd better go...have to plan out my sabotaging for the producers. Sigh._

_Sincerely,_

_ THE MOLE_

**Me: Finally done! And PLEASE go check out The Mole: Traitor Aboard and The Mole: Mushroom Madness! They are so much better than this! I'm surprised I haven't even gotten that many flames!**


	24. Becoming Fearless

**Me: I'm back! I'm sorry, but I just want to get to the story... Before I do that, though, please excuse typos or things like that. We just got an iMac and I'm kinda used to a PC...plus we have a touchpad, and I'm really bad with those, too. Oh well. At least I can actually work on this story! Speaking of which, sorry for the late update. A virus got into our computer, so we had to buy a new one, information had to be transferred, and we couldn't turn on or have access to a computer all that time. Except my sister's laptop, which she NEVER will let me use.**

=)

Mario: Toadette is gone. She was so fun, too. I'll really miss her.

Toadbert: Toadette was the only other toad on the show...and now I'm the only one. Mario and Peach are always together, and Luigi and Daisy are self-explanatory. Now...I'm all alone.

Luigi: I was so sad when Toadette was executed! She was so silly! I just liked her a lot.

Peach: Toadette was, like, my best friend! I miss her so much already. Her pep really encouraged us through all those tough challenges.

Daisy: When that red light showed up, I was about to cry. I couldn't believe it had to be Toadette! Why not Toadbert or even Mario?

Mario: Only five of us left. Who will be next?

=)

Toadsworth peered through his spectacles at the contestants, who were sitting calmly at a table in the hotel, finishing up breakfast.

"That was delicious," Peach was saying, "but I still like Pukey Salad better."

Luigi wrinkled his nose. "It sounded disgusting, though. I'd never eat in a million years."

"Excuse me, everybody." Toadsworth interrupted. "We must begin our next challenge."

"Oh, brother," Mario groaned. "I was just about to order dessert!"

"Dessert?" Toadbert asked incredulously. "After breakfast?"

Mario looked at him like he was crazy. "Um, YEAH. I need nourishment for our journey through life! Our adventure through hard times! Our odyssey through our worst fears!" Mario put a hand to his forehead dramatically.

Luigi laughed. "Hey, you actually did read the whole dictionary! I thought you only made it up to N."

"Well, Mario is right," Monty put in. "We are going on a journey through our worst fears."

Luigi's laughter immediately stopped. He froze. Daisy rubbed his back soothingly and turned back to pay attention to the explanation Monty was giving.

"We are going through our fear landscapes, which is a collection of our worst fears we must overcome. For example, if I had two fears- drowning and spiders- I would first have to save myself from drowning and defeat all the spiders. Or, I would calm down enough not to be affected by them. Of course, the average person would have about ten fears, not two. The lowest number ever has been four."

"I'll beat that record!" Mario boasted with a huge smile.

"You will each pick a partner to help you through. Each of you will have half an hour to finish your landscape. This challenge is worth 20,000 coins."

"I have a question, Monty," Peach interrupted. "Is this all for real? What if we're scared of drowning and we do drown?"

"It's called a simulation," explained Toadsworth, stepping in front of Monty Mole. "We inject a special material into your body and it looks and feels like you're actually there. It'll feel like it actually is happening though. And the fastest person will get an exemption. Are you all ready? Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Daisy blurted out, stepping forward. "And I want Luigi to go with me."

"ME?" Luigi gaped. "But I'll hold you back!"

"Actually, what the partner does has no effect on what is happening. If the partner is drowning and the original person is not, then you will move on anyway."

Luigi sighed with relief.

"You ready, sweetie?" Daisy squeezed his hand with a smile and stepped forward. "Let's go."

All of a sudden, Luigi and Daisy found themselves in a grassy field. They looked around, and astonishingly, there was another Luigi!

"Hey! Other self! What are you doing?" Luigi called.

That question was soon answered as Eclair and Rosalina appeared. The other Luigi ran over and began hugging and kissing them. Daisy screamed and put her face in her hands.

"Daisy! Daisy, it's okay! I would never do something like that!" Luigi cried, putting his arms around her.

Daisy: Ugh, I had never been so embarrassed! Luigi, seeing me like this! Why did I pick HIM, of all people? Of course, he'd probably be upset if I hadn't.

"L-luigi-what do I do?" Daisy cried.

"Go punch the girls," Luigi suggested. "Just not the other me."

Daisy smiled thinly at him. As she did so, the scene around them began to fade!

"Whoa!" Luigi screamed frantically. "What'd I do? What did I do?" The truth dawned on him. Daisy had calmed down and overcome her fear! They were now okay!

About fifteen seconds later, a new setting surrounded them. They were in a gray room that was somewhat small. All of a sudden, centipedes started to crawl in-dozens of them! They came quickly, and soon filled the room and began to pile in on top of each other! Daisy and Luigi were up to their knees in centipedes, and the number was still growing.

Luigi was aghast. "You're scared of CENTIPEDES? One of the few things I'm not?"

Daisy didn't answer. She was too busy cowering. "Uh-"

"Oh, Daisy! I'm so sorry! I should've known!"

"Just get me out of these!" Daisy screamed, head in hands.

"Let's break down the door!" Luigi suggested.

Daisy was almost in tears. "Okay, anything...Just get me out of these!"

Luigi lifted her out of the centipede river and headed towards the door. "Okay, let's pound as hard as we can," he suggested, plopping her back down into the mass of bugs, which was now up to Daisy's belly button and at Luigi's hips. (He's taller than her, okay?)

The two of them made fists (Daisy's being shaky) and pounded hard. The door flew open, releasing millions of the bugs on them.

"AUGH!" Daisy screamed, writhing like crazy. The amount was so large the sea was now over her head.

Luigi was luckier. If he stood on tip toes, he could have his eyes and nose free. And he could see a bug-free space outside the door. "DAISY!"

Meanwhile, Daisy was in tears as she smacked at the centipedes. she eventually closed her eyes, as she just couldn't look anymore.

All of a sudden, arms tugged on her violently, pulling her towards something. Daisy screamed again, but then she was up against Luigi's body. He hugged her and continued to pull her towards the door. Soon they had reached the safe spot and were on to the next fear.

The two of them stood in Daisy's castle, breathing hard. Then Bowser appeared, striding towards Daisy with a grin. "I'm going to kidnap you!"

Daisy reached for her parasol and frowned. No parasol. She reached for her high heels. However, she had apparently lost them in the centipede storm. She was unarmed.

She was going to be kidnapped.

Bowser grabbed her in one hand. Her waist fit perfectly in his palm. She squirmed as he marched off to his Clown Car. "LUIGI!"

But he was gone.

Daisy scowled. What an idiot. He had fled. She sighed, knowing she needed to get away in order for her next fear to come. "LUIGI!"

Bowser arrived at his car, then started to climb inside, when LUIGI popped out and jumped on Bowser's head!

"Luigi!" Daisy cried happily. She would always have faith in him. As she thought that, again the fear faded away. 3 fears down, an unknown number to go!

Next they arrived in a bedroom. King Xavier was lying in the bed, clearly vexed. He seemed to struggle for air.

"Father!" Daisy cried. She rushed to his side, while Luigi just stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Daisy?"

"Father, it's me! What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'm dying, sweetie. There is nothing you can do about it, only an antidote can heal me."

"Then I'll get it!" Daisy screamed.

"I would be dead when you got back. I'm scheduled to go in twenty minutes."

"NO!" Daisy fell to her knees, hysterical. She burst into tears, sobbing louder than ever before. Tears streamed down her face like rivers, only moving faster. Her shoulders shook as she pounded the floor and bawled.

"Daisy! Smile or laugh, and this will end!" Luigi yelled.

"B-b-but-" she stuttered.

Luigi looked around hopelessly for anything that would make Daisy laugh. He was unsuccessful. He thought about what Daisy liked, and then he started thinking about music. She hated Friday (the song) and he took the idea and ran with it.

When Daisy looked up, Luigi was doing a really funny imitation of Rebecca Black singing Friday. His voice squeaked as he attempted to hit the high notes. Daisy giggled. As she did, the scene faded away.

Then they appeared in a smaller, more un-decorated bedroom. The Luigi copy was lying in a bed, coughing.

Luigi was unfazed. "Geez, Daisy, how many times am I in your fears anyway?"

Daisy ignored him and turned to the Luigi copy. "Listen up! Are you supposed to be dying or something?" The copy of Luigi coughed and nodded. "Well, guess what! The REAL Luigi is right here, so you just go ahead and die!" She turned away and wrapped her arms around Luigi tightly. As she did so, the fear was vanquished. They appeared in new surroundings immediately.

"What is THIS?" Luigi looked around the amusement park with his brows furrowed. They sat in the top car of the Ferris Wheel. Daisy was dangling off the edge!

"Oh, Daisy! I'll help you!"

"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to come to your senses," Daisy quipped.

"So," Luigi said as he pulled her in, "You're afraid of heights? Is that what it is?"

"Not exactly...more like Ferris Wheel heights." Daisy admitted.

Flashback:

IF YOU HAVE READ MARIO HEART: DOUBLE DASH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS

_"I love Ferris Wheels!" Daisy exclaimed, smiling at Luigi._

_"Oh, me too. I'm actually not scared of heights. Can you believe it?"_

_"I can believe anything good with you!" And they kissed._

END FLASHBACK

"When we were on that Ferris Wheel, you were SCARED? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well...you weren't scared!"

"I'm scared of everything else!" Luigi exclaimed as he pulled her into the car with him. "Well, except for maybe centipedes, myself dying, and me kissing Rosalina and Eclair. Actually, come to think of it, I AM kind of scared of that last one.

Daisy laughed. "You'd better be!" And the scene faded away.

What was next?

They appeared in a lovely valley. It was a beautiful day, and bees were stinging, birds were flying...you get it.

All of a sudden, the sky began to fall!

Luigi was unimpressed. "Seriously?"

Daisy glared at him. "THE SKY IS FALLING. LUIGI. It will HIT you."

"What? No it won't!" Luigi exclaimed. Then- "OW!"

"Told you!" Daisy smirked. Then she began to laugh, and they again moved on.

They were in a large room with a stage. Rebecca Black appeared on the stage kissing Lyle Jackson and singing Friday.

Then millions of Rebecca Blacks surrounded them, singing Friday in Daisy's face!

"SHUT! UP!" Daisy screamed, swatting at them.

The high, annoying, auto-tuned voice blasted into their ears. Daisy screamed and tried to plug her ears.

Luigi took her hand. "C'mon, Daisy, let's sing."

"What?" Daisy sniffled.

"Let's sing. Drown 'em out. What song do you want to sing?"

"Firework?"

AN: I listen to random music while I do my stories, and this was what I was listening to, okay?

"Cuz baby you're a firework

come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go oh, oh, oh

as you shoot across the sky"

Then all the singers named Rebecca screamed and disappeared.

And Luigi and Daisy landed back in the room where they started.

"FOURTEEN MINUTES AND FIFTY SEVEN SECONDS!" Monty cheered.

"You did it!" Peach congratulated Daisy and Luigi with warm hugs.

"That's enough of that," Toadsworth chided. "Someone needs to go next."

"Not me!" Luigi exclaimed. "I'll go last!"

"I will!" Mario raised his hand. "And I SO want to go with Peach."

"Okay, Mario, let's go." The princess in pink stepped forward and grabbed Mario's hand.

Within seconds, they stood in Mario's pantry.

There was no food.

"!" Mario screamed in agony.

"You're scared of running out of food?" Peach asked, unimpressed.

"Yah!"

Peach sighed. "Listen, Mario, I'll just make you a cake."

"Good idea," Mario moaned. "I'm really hungry. Really, really, really...I'm going to die." He groaned and leaned on the open pantry door.

"Quit being melodramatic." Peach rolled her eyes. "Where do you keep your ingredients."

"I dunno," Mario mumbled. "In there?" He pointed into the empty pantry, his arm limp and weak.

"You're not serious!" Peach said. "You mean...you have nothing at all? Maybe we should go somewhere else and get some food. You know, buy it..." She rushed to the door and tugged on the handle. It was locked.

"I think I'm starving to death, Peach," Mario whined pathetically. "This is bad. This is really bad. This is REALLY bad!"

"Okay, we can't get you any food, right? So the only thing to do is to calm down. Resign yourself to the fact that you're just going to have to go hungry for a few minutes."

"Starve!"

"Go hungry," Peach said pointedly.

"Starve!"

"Okay, fine," Peach said. "Same difference."

At that moment, Mario relaxed a little bit, and the house around them shattered. "Whoa." Mario blinked.

The duo found themselves in a grassy field, a very popular setting for fears. Flowers were blooming and hundreds of butterflies swarmed at them.

Peach didn't understand. "I thought the fear thing was supposed to happen right away! This is kind of weird, Mario- wait, Mario! Where are you? Has Bowser kidnapped you?" The pink princess lifted her skirts and pranced around, her high heel landing on something soft- a layer of Mario's blubber.

"P-p-peach?"

"Mario! Why are you lying on the ground? Please tell me there is some sane explanation for this!" Peach put a hand to her forehead dramatically. "Oh, I'll never understand men!"

"Uh-huh..." Mario muttered.

"So...why are you on the ground?"

"BECAUSE OF MY FEAR!" Mario hollered. Peach turned around, seeing only the horde of butterflies swooping all around them.

"Mario, is this a joke? What is there?"

"No, it's no joke." The plumber in red was clearly very annoyed. "Urgh!" A butterfly landed on his head.

"Wait...what?"

"GET IT OFF!" Mario frantically batted at the insect perched on his head. "EW! Ah! HELP!"

"Wait...you're scared of BUTTERFLIES?" Peach cracked up, her sides nearly splitting.

"It's not funny!" Mario cried, flailing at the graceful, colorful figure. It finally flew off. "Whew..."

Meanwhile, tears streamed out of Peach's eyes as she laughed hysterically. Mario growled at her, then another butterfly landed on his large nose! "AUGH!"

"Mario, you are hopeless!" Peach laughed.

Mario glared at her. "I never should've chosen you!" he croaked, trying to dislodge the small butterfly crawling around on his nose. "Just PLEASE get it off! PLEASE!"

"Mario...you...butterflies..." Peach continued to laugh. "I'm...sorry...just...a...minute..."

"NO! NOW!" He whimpered, then butterflies begin to land all over on him. "AH!"

"Who knew?" Peach continued to giggle. "This is one for Toad Town Times!"

Mario began to tear up as he could not see a thing inside the mass of insects. "I'm picking Luigi next time." he grumbled. The thought of Luigi here caused him to laugh a little, and the butterflies flitted away.

They then appeared in Bowser's castle.

"Uh oh..." Mario muttered, sweating.

Peach stared as a copy of her sat in a cage, watching intently as Bowser charged at Mario. Mario checked his HP.

MARIO HP

1

BOWSER HP

999999999999999999999

MARIO SP

0

BOWSER SP

999999999989

Mario gasped. His face was nearly purple from exhaustion. The same famished feeling that always has crept over him again swept through his body, which was barely able to stay on its feet.

"So call me maybe!" Peach sang.

"WHAT?"

Peach held up her phone, which was ringing. She proceeded to dance around happily, causing Mario to become distracted.

Bad choice, Princess Peach.

Bowser chose that moment of distraction to rush at Mario and breathe fire at him.

Peach gasped.

Mario moaned.

Bowser roared in agreement.

OOPS!

I...didn't say that. =)

Bowser roared..um...joyfully.

"HALL-E-LU-JAH!"

"Bowser, you spelled that wrong!" Peach snapped. Mario toppled to the floor. Peach knelt beside him and cradled his head in her lap. "Wow, Mario, you have a heavy head!"

"Well, thanks!" Mario snapped. "You have no idea how painful this is!"

"Whoops, sorry Mar," Peach giggled. "So...what's up?"

"What's up?" Mario scowled. "At least if I had picked Luigi, he would've helped me fight Bowser!"

_"SO CALL ME MAYBE!"_

"Whoops, my phone," Peach apologized. She picked it up. "Hi, Daisy!"

"What?" Mario said to himself.

"Yeah, he's scared of so many things! He's scared of BUTTERFLIES!" Peach laughed.

"HEY!" Mario whined pitifully. "I'm dying here!"

"Hang on a minute, Daisy," She looked at Mario a minute. She looked him over. "You'll survive. It's just a stimulation."

"Wait!" Mario protested, but Peach had already returned to her phone.

"Did they even allow you to do this anyway?" She cradled the phone against her shoulder. "Okay, I admit, it was pretty smart, but it IS kind of against the rules to sneak into the bathroom and call me."

"Well, she's some help," Mario grumbled. This REALLY hurt. Why couldn't he at least relax?

He sighed. Sure, reading the whole dictionary had helped a little, but it was pointless now. He needed to make himself laugh, and he just wasn't smart enough- make that INTELLIGENT enough- for something like this!

"You tried to drag Luigi in with you but the janitor started chasing you with a broom?"

Now, that did it.

Mario laughed, and they moved on.

The next thing they knew, they were in Mario's house, and two random toads were playing New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

Mario was Player 2.

"Mario, you have the worst fears ever," Peach groaned, turning away.

Mario hyperventilated and ran toward the T.V.

"IT'S A CRIME!"

"Uh...Mario?"

"IT'S A CRIME!" Mario promptly started to smash the T.V.

"Mario, it's okay!" Peach tried to calm him, but Mario proceeded to smash the whole T.V. and the game.

THAT caused the whole fear to disappear.

And they arrived at a new one.

Peach and Mario appeared in Peach's luxurious bedroom. Luigi and Peach were laying on the bed...dying.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mario became hysterical. Peach just stood there, shaking her head with a sigh.

"Mario, pull yourself together! You are becoming incredibly immature, you little IMBECILE!" Peach screeched, flailing her arms at him, only to lose her balance in her teetering high heels and topple to the floor.

"HeecoughnoplathheeteecoughNO," Mario whimpered.

"WHAT?" Peach held her head in her hands. "Mario, you are hopeless."

Mario muttered something inaudible and it is NOT appropriate for this K rated story.

"Mario, I'm dead."

"I've got eyes, Peach."

"But can they see?"

"You don't need eyes to see," Mario responded. "Look at Toadia. She's blind, yet she has amazing qualities that many people fail to see-but they have eyes, and she doesn't."

"See, that's exactly what I mean, Mario! You're failing to see this is totally unimportant to you."

"Irrelevant."

"Whatever. The point is, it's not happening, and you know it. Toadia would be unaffected by all of this. She's much smarter than you in that way, Mario."

"She wouldn't be ABLE to see this! She wouldn't see you guys dying! Not like I can!" Mario sighed. "You don't get it, Peach."

"Mario, none of this should matter to you. It's not happening, so why do you care? You were never really defeated by Bowser. You never were caught in a butterfly swarm. Luigi and I never died. Your pantry was always full, and you were never Player 2...you were always Player 1. And even if you were Player 2, you will always be special to me, Mario. You'll always be my hero, Mario."

"I love you, Mario."

And she kissed him on the cheek.

And the duo teleported back to the room with the other contestants.

Everyone had dropped jaws. "Mario, you did that in SEVEN MINUTES AND EIGHT SECONDS." Toadbert enunciated.

"They're focused on their goal!" Monty cheered. "Now, who's next?"

"Me," Peach said immediately. "I've figured ways around it." Her eyes twinkled.

"Oh, goodness," Toadsworth murmured. "Not...good."

"Ok, Peach, let's go!" Mario announced, stepping forward.

Peach frowned. "I never said I wanted to go with YOU. I want to go with Daisy."

Mario became pale and swayed dizzily.

Peach and Daisy stepped forward and were immediately teleported to a room with a-

"AH!" Peach hollered, running to the other side of the room and flinging herself on the wall, blonde hair flying.

"Peach, it's okay!" Daisy comforted.

The other side of the room had in it a huge snake. It appeared to be...a rattlesnake. It now gave out a little rattle as Daisy stood next to it unknowingly.

"D-d-d-daisy," Peach whimpered.

"What?"

"T-t-turn around..."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Daisy follow suit with what Peach had done earlier.

Peach chewed her fingernails nervously. "D-do rattlesnakes always do this?"

"Do what?"

"CHASE YOU!"

A chase scene ensued as the snake slithered up to them as fast as it could. The two princesses let out bloodcurdling scream and sprinted in two different directions. The rattler proceeded to snap at Peach's heels as she kicked off her high heels and hightailed it around the room.

Meanwhile, Daisy was getting absolutely nothing accomplished as she ran from one side of the room to the other, screaming like a maniac.

"O-o-okay," Daisy panted, leaning against the window. "We gotta find some way to get out of HHHHHHHERE!" The window smashed into a thousand pieces and Daisy toppled out.

"DAISY!" Peach shrieked, and dove out after her.

What the two girls did not know was that what they did was the only way to get out of that fear.

They plummeted then through the air for several minutes. Peach just kept on screaming.

"Peach? You're scared of heights, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Laugh...it helps."

"How can I laugh?" Peach began to hyperventilate. "I am on a dangerous mission with a LAME TURTLE! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Daisy stared at her blankly.

"Swan Princess Movie Number 1. Minute 49, Second 56, Line 61."

"Oh," Daisy giggled.

Peach began to giggle a little too. Her movie knowledge was odd, but it could be pretty funny at times.

And just like that, they landed in a swamp.

"What's so bad about this?" Daisy was curious. "It's just...wet."

Snap.

"Uh-oh..."

"Maybe I spoke too soon..."

A huge crocodile emerged from the waters and snapped at them again- Peach in particular. Another chase scene ensued, with Daisy groaning and sitting in the marshy waters while Peach ran around like a chicken with her head cut off while screaming hysterically. The crocodile was strangely fast and kept up very well.

"GET ON LAND!" Daisy hollered at her friend. "Or...laugh, or even...kill it."

Any random passerby would be alarmed at the scene taking place. An eighteen year old princess wearing a pink dress and barefoot was being chased by a huge, speedy crocodile, who was being chased by another eighteen year old princess wearing a large orange dress and crown WITH high heels, while waving a stick wildly and whooping loudly.

Eventually, Daisy succeeded in murdering the crocodile (poor thing) and they moved on to Peach's fourth fear, which was apparently Mario dying.

AN: I know this is moving way too fast, but my word number is already 4,060 words long! Now it's 4,066... yeah, well that's twice as long as my normal chapters, and I'm barely half finished! :/ So bear with me.

"Peach," said a frustrated Daisy, who was pacing crazily, "It's okay! I'm gonna have to get you to laugh!"

"B-b-b-but MARIO!" Peach sobbed. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Peach!"

Several more minutes of trying to get Peach passed, and Daisy finally succeeded as she imitated Rebecca Black. This continued throughout many more of Peach's fears. For example-

Peach was screaming and kicking as Mario and Pauline were busy kissing and hugging and generally being romantic. Daisy then squeaked out the first notes of 'Friday' and did her best impersonation of Rebecca. It never failed.

So, when they finished, arriving back at the 'base,' they were pleased to see their time, 21 minutes and 37 seconds.

"Can I go next?" Luigi squeaked. "And I want to go with Daisy."

"Obviously," Toadbert whispered to Mario, who was (still) crying because Peach had chosen Daisy instead of him.

They were put in the stimulation, and they arrived at Luigi's first fear- spiders.

"Eek!" Luigi screamed as a huge spider that had a body as high as his knee and legs a foot and a half long stared at him. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Daisy rolled her eyes and began to stomp on it. Luigi cautiously followed suit. Together, they finished fears of...

Daisy dying.

Daisy rejecting him

Daisy with Mario

Daisy with Waluigi

Daisy leaving him forever.

"How many fears are about me, anyway?" Daisy asked, kind of amused that he liked her so much.

Mario dying.

Bowser beating both him and Mario.

Snakes

The dark

Ghosts

Spoiled milk.

Huge, deranged goombas

Fires

Bees

Wasps

Drowning

Being terrified in front of Daisy

Being attacked by Daisy

And they were done.

"Ya know, that actually wasn't so bad," Daisy commented.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I really enjoyed saving you from myself," she smiled. Luigi chuckled a little, remembering how Copy Daisy had leaped on him, and Daisy had pulled her off and helped Luigi fight her away.

Their time barely made it in the 30 minute range. 28 minutes and 53 seconds was much too close of a call. But Mario made it obvious that Toadbert would NOT have as many fears as Luigi.

"Who would, anyway?" Luigi's older, red-clad brother shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

Toadbert had decided to bring Peach in on his fears. He knew she was trusted, comforting, and really cute, too.

"Ready?"

They arrived at his first fear- being locked in a lab with an experiment gone wrong. The whole building was going to blow!

Toadbert moaned helplessly.

"Now, now! Don't be like that! Throw it out a window!"

"Hey...good idea." He followed through, and the fear was vanquished. They continued through a blur of fears, some funny, others serious. One memorable experience was the time when he was turned into a purple mushroom by the shroobs.

"It happened to Toadiko," he explained to a very confused Princess Peach.

**249, 140**

**+20, 000**

**269, 140**

They won.

Had the mole sabotaged? Or was it FFWS's fault for being bored and rushing through the whole last two landscapes? Well, they won anyway, so I have to go get ready for my school thing.

=)

**Me: YOU READ THE LAST PARAGRAPH! Sorry for late update, but length should make up for it...**

**P.S. from FFW: I hope you all enjoyed the Divergent reference. Four's not scared of butterflies...but Mario is. Hee hee.**


	25. Marios and Toadberts and Daisys, Oh My!

**Me: So sorry for late update!**

**Luigi: Me sorry! **

**Me: Um...for what?**

**Luigi:...**

**Me: Okay...**

**Daisy: HEY! I'm on fanfiction and FFWS updated her profile!**

**Me: Yes I did! Head on over and check it out! Only a million viewers at a time, please...**

**Toadbert: Also FFWS put up a poll on FFW's profile!**

**Me: YOU NEED TO SAY WHO IS THE MOLE!**

**Mario: And NO random guessing, you guys. FFWS really wants your honest opinion. And as for Pandamonium and Princess Zora, FFWS will count your votes in her head! So, pick the person or toad you truly believe is the mole! FFWS wants to know!**

**Luigi: Actually, in the dialogue, we have no idea who the mole is. **

**Toadbert: Yeah, but I think it's Mario!**

**Mario: Really? I think it's Luigi!**

**Daisy: Sorry, Mar, but you're my top choice. I actually think I myself may be it, though...**

**Peach: Are you kidding? I'm like positive it's me or Toadbert!**

**Luigi: I think it's me or Peach. Peach a little more, though. Anyway, go vote on the poll!**

**Me: Yeah, and put the lists in your reviews saying who is your top suspect, your next one, your third...SO VOTE!**

**=)**

They stood at a zoo.

Monty was pacing rather quickly back and forth, gesturing with his hands and explaining the challenge. "The goal of this challenge is to dress up like a zoo animal and pretend you got loose. You must empty out the zoo completely and not be caught by an employee."

Peach laughed. "Sounds like fun!"

"Two of you must dress up like the animals, and the others must be passerby. They can help encourage the onlookers to flee. They can also distract the authorities." Toadsworth added. "This challenge is worth 15,000 coins."

"Interesting," Daisy remarked, leaning onto a chain link fence separating them from a snapping tiger. "I think I want to be an animal, though."

Luigi laughed nervously. "I think I'll pass on that. Wouldn't you have to be in the cage with the actual animal?"

"Wait a second," Monty interrupted. "One of you must also tamper with the fences to look like the animals have escaped. And you have half an hour to do all this."

Toadbert gulped. "As scary as it seems...I'll be an animal."

Daisy laughed a little. "You, Toadbert?"

"I want to be a passerby!" Peach jumped up and down. "Please please pretty please?"

"Uh...why?" Mario asked her slyly. "I thought you didn't like to be scared."

"Why would I be scared?" Peach asked. "It'll just be my dear old friends here!" She laughed. "Besides, I can scream really well."

"Nice," Toadbert replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Can't wait to hear it. Yeah, so I'm an animal with Daisy?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mario interrupted. "I want to be an animal!"

"Yeah...why would Toadbert want to be an animal anyway?" Luigi put in. "It doesn't make sense."

Toadbert put his chin in the air. "Actually, it seems like a lot of fun. Even though I'm a chemist, I love to have fun!"

"Ditto me, brother!" Daisy slapped Toadbert a high five. "Besides, it's gonna be awesome to run along this beautiful landscape with no boundaries...you don't get to do that very much as a princess."

"Me either, as a chemist," Toadbert agreed. "But Mario gets to do that all the time saving the princess!"

"You're forgetting that I have to stop every five steps to defeat a minion, and fight. Plus, I have to continually jump over lava, which is very hot by the way, and sometimes it's freezing cold! This would be awesome for me!" Mario exclaimed.

Monty leaned over to Toadsworth and whispered something. Toadsworth smiled and nodded.

"Attention!" Toadsworth announced. "We have decided that the fences do not have to be wrecked. There can be three animals and two passerby!"

"Perfect!" Peach yelled. "Daisy and Mario and Toadbert as animals and me and Luigi as passerby!"

Luigi moaned. "I actually wanted to mess up the fences..."

"Okay, Mario is going to be a lion, Daisy will be a cheetah, and Toadbert will be a kangaroo."

"REALLY?" Toadbert exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"Lucky," Mario said wistfully. "I guess lion is okay, though."

"I want to see the costumes!" Peach insisted. "I have to see Toadbert!"

"Hey! What about me?" Mario protested.

"You too, darling." Peach kissed the top of his head playfully.

"I can't wait to see you, Daisy," Luigi twisted his foot behind the other shyly. "I think you'll be really pretty. I mean, you're pretty in real life, too, but I can't wait to see how pretty you are as a cheetah."

"Thanks, Weegee!" Daisy pulled him into a quick embrace before skipping off to put on her costume.

"Come on, Toadbert, we'd better go too." Mario ushered his friend towards the bathrooms without a backwards glance to Peach.

Peach frowned at Luigi. "How come you and Daisy have this great relationship and Mario won't even wave good bye at me?"

Luigi shrugged. "Well, for one thing, I'm actually sincere. I don't laugh at Daisy or make fun of her. I tease her a little bit, but she does that to me too. I don't reject her and expect her to love me like crazy. Basically, I'm just sincere. She is too. We love and take care of each other. Need I say more?"

Peach blushed. "I guess I just haven't been all that nice to Mario lately."

"Well, it seems to me you were making fun of him about his fears. Then you wanted to go with Daisy instead of him! If Daisy did that kind of stuff to me...well...I wouldn't be too happy."

"I know... I feel bad now." The duo was quiet for a few minutes, till a cheetah burst out of the ladies room. Luigi let out a scream and Peach quivered uncertainly.

The cheetah laughed. "Guys, it's me!"

"Oh...hi Daisy." Luigi twisted his foot again. "You look beautiful!"

It was true. Daisy truly was beautiful in that costume. They were mesmerized till a kangaroo and a lion pranced out out of the men's room.

"This is HOT!" Toadbert cried. He hopped over to Luigi and panted like a dog. "Augh!"

"I figured it would be!" Mario exclaimed, fanning himself. Then he posed. "How do I look, Peach?"

Peach playfully whistled in awe. "You look _sexy_, Mar!"

"Peach!" Daisy laughed. "I never heard you say 'sexy' before!"

All of a sudden, FFWS popped out. "HEY!"

"FFWS! What are you doing here?" Luigi cried.

"Peach! This story is rated K! We must control our language uses!" FFWS shook her finger sternly at Peach. "If it was K plus, I might've been able to let it slide, but Peach, K!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, geez!" Peach put her hands up in defeat.

FFWS nodded. "Okay! Sorry about that. Shot 47, Take 2, ACTION!"

Peach playfully whistled in awe. "You look_ legit_, Mar!"

"Peach!" Daisy laughed. "I never heard you say 'legit' before!"

"Well, I did now!" Peach retorted.

"Enough!" Monty Mole cried. "Okay, everyone, ready?"

**Time Remaining: 30 minutes**

Luigi and Peach scrambled to the main section of the park. "Okay..." Luigi said shyly. "So...we just scream?"

"And run," Peach reminded him.

"Oh gosh." Luigi nibbled on his fingernails. Peach caught a glimpse of him and rolled her eyes.

"It's totally fine, Luigi. We'll know they're not real."

Luigi whimpered.

"Was this stuff in your fear landscape?" Peach asked.

"No..."

"Hm."

The sun rose higher into the sky and Luigi took a deep breath. Within four seconds, a hulking figure came into view.

"It's Mario!" Peach whispered to Luigi excitedly. Then she frowned. "Luigi?"

Luigi had passed out on the bench.

Peach growled. "Well, thanks for all your help, Luigi."

"GRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Peach screeched, and took off sprinting. Mario was faster than her and gained quickly, however.

"EVERYBODY! GET OUT BEFORE HE EATS YOU!" Peach hollered, running in a circle, then heading to cover more distance. The place they had been was now completely empty, so Peach murmured to Mario, "Where are the others?"

"We split the park into thirds together, and then we each are going to take a certain park. Daisy's down all the way to the north, and Toadbert to the southwest. I took the east."

"Luigi fainted, you know."

"Yeah, and I'm not surprised. But we'd better hurry. Splitting up the park took at least ten minutes."

**Time Remaining: 15 minutes**

Meanwhile, Daisy had cleared out her entire section. She decided Toadbert might need help, so she headed in that direction.

The toad had made absolutely no progress. Daisy gasped and ran at top speed around the area desperately.

_Daisy: I know a kangaroo isn't gonna scare you that much, but the place was full of people! He hadn't gotten rid of any! It was a disaster. I hope Mario would hurry and help me over here!_

"Daisy!" Toadbert hissed.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied wryly. "You didn't get rid of anybody!"

"You did," Toadbert answered, looking around the empty surroundings. "This was just a small portion, though. Come on!"

**Time Remaining: 8 minutes**

Mario was almost done, so Peach left in hopes to help Toadbert with his section. It was the largest, after all. She took off in a sprint till she reached a crowd. "THEY'RE COMING! RUN! GET OUT! THEY WILL EAT YOU! HURRY! RUN!"

Toadbert and Daisy lashed out into the crowds, dodging left and right, hoping to clear out the people. Sure enough, the section was done!

"We're finished!" Toadbert cheered.

**Time Remaining: 3 minutes**

"Uh...Monty? Toadsworth? We're done."

Silence.

**Time Remaining: 30 seconds**

"Maybe we just had to wait till the half hour was up...?" Mario suggested hopefully.

**Time Remaining: 0 minutes **

**Challenge Lost**

"We didn't lose!" Peach fumed. Monty and Toadsworth entered.

"Ah, but you did," Toadsworth replied. He held up a small monitor. "This says if anyone is in the park. The dots represent people."

Daisy squinted at it. "Oh, no...Luigi."

"And Peach," Mario groaned. "How wonderful. We lost."

**Me: I really have to go, but can you believe it? They lost a challenge! NO!**


	26. Rainclouds of Tears

**Me: The poll is up! And I'm seriously surprised at the lack of votes for the actual mole...hehehe...**

**RESULTS**

**_Luigi: 3 votes _**

**_Mario: 2 votes_**

**_Peach: 1 vote_**

**_Daisy: 1 vote_**

**_Toadbert: 0 votes_**

**Toadbert: Nobody suspects me!**

**Luigi: See, I told you guys I was the mole! XD **

**Peach: WE don't even know who the real mole is right now... when we are in the author's notes, FFWS wipes out our memories. =(**

**Me: Well, one of you would open your big fat trap!**

**Mario: My mouth isn't big! Only my pudgy little stomach.**

**Me: GROAN.**

**Daisy: Hey, FFWS, isn't this chapter the execution?**

**Me: We are going down to four!**

**All: NOOOOOOO!**

**=)**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Daisy woke up, panting. She had dreamt Luigi had been executed, and evil, electric fingers had grasped him and killed him.

And who knew, it could happen.

Today.

**1. Is the mole male or female?**

**-Male **

**-Female **

**2. How many exemptions has the mole earned?**

**-1 **

**-2 **

**-3 **

**-4**

**3. In what month is the mole's birthday?**

**-January**

**-February**

**-March**

**-April **

**-June**

**-September **

**-November **

**-October**

**-July **

**August**

**-December**

**4. Is the mole awesome?**

**-Yes **

**-No **

**5. How many fears does the mole have?**

**-5 **

**-8**

**-12**

**-15 **

**-18 **

**-7**

**6. What species is the mole?**

**-Human **

**-Toad **

**7. Who is the mole's boyfriend or girlfriend?**

**-Daisy **

**-Luigi **

**-Mario **

**-Peach **

**-Toadiko**

**8. What was the mole in the zoo challenge?**

**-Lion **

**-Cheetah **

**-Kangaroo **

**-Passerby **

**9. Which fear is one of the mole's?**

**-Crocodile **

**-Centipedes **

**-Being Player 2**

**-Being Turned Into A Purple Mushroom **

**-Spoiled Milk **

**10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**-Peach (Oh yeah!) **

**-Luigi (You'd better believe it!) **

**-Daisy (Totes legit, dude!) **

**-Toadbert (I am SO the mole!)**

**-Mario (It's a me, a Mario!)**

**=)**

SOMEWHERE SECRET

"(Insert mole's name here)!" Producer 1 shouted. "YOU GOT A QUESTION WRONG!"

EXECUTION ROOM

Monty and Toadsworth stood in front of a computer. Monty looked around, then said solemnly,

"Let's get this over with."

M-A-R-I-O

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Mario's white face became a more natural color, and he sighed with relief.

D-A-I-S-Y

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Daisy's breath slowed.

L-U-I-G-I

.

.

.

.

GREEN

Daisy and Luigi both shared a quick hug, joyful looks in their eyes.

P-E-A-C-H

.

.

.

.

RED

"No!" Mario cried.

Peach's face was ashen as she slowly stood. Daisy shook her head sadly. And Luigi sniffed a little.

"Come along, Peach," Monty said, too cheerfully.

"How can you be HAPPY?" Mario bawled. "YOU IMBECILES!"

And so, as Peach left, everyone looked at each other.

"Guys." Daisy spoke softly. "No matter what happens, I forgive who the mole is."

"Why?" Toadbert asked.

"Because I know they're feeling just as awful as the rest of us."

"I do too, then." Luigi agreed. "I'm not sure about Mario, though."

And so, the question lingers...

WHO IS THE MOLE?

**Me: I might refresh the poll, since some of you might've changed your minds. Anyway...VOTE!**


	27. Short Clues

**Me: Kk, time for poll results!**

**Toadbert: Two votes****Daisy: 1 vote****Mario: 1 vote****Luigi: 1 vote.**

**Me: A huge tie! But it looks like Toadbert is in the lead! I'll refresh the poll after the next execution.**

**=)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Peach was executed! I can't believe it. This is REALLY disappointing to me. She's just...one of the nicest. Sometimes I feel like I'm not very nice._

_Anyway, I'm really starting to get nervous now. Things are heating up, and I think everyone is suspecting me!_

_...okay, probably not everybody, but the producers..._

_"*insert mole's name here*! You're the worst mole we've ever had! Start working hard for a change! I wish we could fire you! You just can't concentrate! I can't believe you're good at your occupation!" Well, I'm not that good at my occupation. But I get a lot of help, and of course, I can't exactly get no business. It's kind of impossible to be fired at my job...ya know...hehehe..._

_I wish I didn't have to worry about this. I already have to worry about my relationships with the executed ones. Oh stars, they will MURDER ME when they find out._

_QWUQE_

_The producers had to drop that clue at the last minute. They thought it was too easy._

_la talpa può essere_

_la talpa si vedrà_

_la risposta a questo enigma_

_l'amore ha insegnato la lingua_

_amore e l'amore_

_amore per un altro_

_amore amore per sempre_

_That one too. _

_Did you ever feel...alone? I do, terribly. _

_No one knows._

_No one cares._

_And when this is through, everyone will hate me to the end of the world._

_OR, maybe not._

_Oh, who knows. A mole can hope..._

**Me: I know it was short, but I made those clues pretty easy. Review, and I'll update soon!**


	28. Peach is NOT dead!

**Me: I WANT to put this on hiatus. But guess what? I CAN'T.**

**Toadbert: There will be a special appearance in this chapter!**

**Lyle Jackson: MARSHMALLOW! FFWS KIDNAPPED ME!**

**Me: Hush, Lyle.**

**Lyle Jackson: ...but I love FFWS. As long as she's not kidnapping me.**

**Me: LYLE! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!**

**Toadette: Um, guys, it's not so secret when you were kissing yesterday at the party.**

**Lyle:...**

**Me:...**

**Marshmallow: Give me my OC back.**

**Me: But I like Lyle Jackson!**

**Marshmallow: He's entirely too cheeky!**

**Me: I LIKE CHEEKY LYLES!**

**(argument continues. All other present parties stare at each other in dismay.)**

**Mario: Well, this is going great.**

**Bowser: With great enthusiasm...**

**Luigi: I'm gonna go get them to stop arguing. *goes to find them***

**Daisy: Can I help?**

**Toadbert: He can't hear you.**

**Daisy: WHY NOT?**

**Toadbert: Because he isn't within hearing range!**

**Daisy: But you don't understand! I was recording it on my phone and I was going to call him and play it back!**

**Toadbert: You can't do that on a phone that's as old as yours. It's old and stupid.**

**Daisy's Phone: *murders Toadbert***

**Me: *coming back to the camera with Lyle Jackson trying to kiss her* Okay, um...let's get to the story!  
><strong>Mario woke up to the sound of a shrill, high-pitched scream. "Mamma Mia! What was a-that?"

Peach skipped into the room. "I wanted to wake you up!"

"A-Peach! You were a-executed!" Mario exclaimed, shoving back the covers to reveal pink boxer shorts with pictures of spaghetti on them.

Peach rolled her eyes. "I know...it was SO stupid. But since Toadsworth is my guardian, I get to help out with this next challenge!"

"Really? A-what is it?" Mario asked nervously.

"Well, last night, I was murdered by one of the following- Lyle Jackson, Daisy's Phone, Marshadium Nene, or Helen ShooShoo."

"But you're alive..."

"They didn't know how to carry out the murder, okay? Now shut up and listen."

Mario sighed but listened.

"You guys need to decide who did it." Peach finished. "It's worth 20,000 coins to the Team Pot, and whoever guesses it first wins an exemption. Oh, right, you only get one guess, so whoever guesses it gets the exemption."

"Did you explain this to the others?" Mario asked.

"Oh, right, I did that just a few minutes ago. Down at that restaurant place. They're all eating some breakfast right now." Peach patted her stomach. "They have the best noodled pancakes..."

"...Mario?"

"MARIO? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"So, what's the game plan, guys?" Mario asked, sitting down at the breakfast table, a tall stack of warm pancakes drizzled in syrup before him.

Toadbert slid over sheet of paper.

FIND THE MURDERER! it read. The alibis were listed under it.

Murdered: Peach Toadstool

Source of Murder: Gun

Place of Murder: Peach's Castle

There were only four people/animals in the castle at the time.

**Lyle Jackson**: I was curling up on the bed for a nap. It was in the room right next to Peach, and suddenly I heard a scream, probably as the murderer pulled out the gun. Somebody hissed, and then the gun banged.

**Daisy's Phone:** Beep! I was with Daisy at the time, so..yeah. I couldn't have done it! Ask Daisy! Beep! Yeah, well, I had just sent a text to Luigi's phone at the time. He responded, and I while I beeped, waiting for Daisy to pick me up, the gun fired.

**Marshadium Nene: **Okay, well, I was in Peach's office, PMing FFWS and FFW. Mostly FFWS, though, cuz she's awesomer. As soon as I clicked send to the message saying:

WHOOOOOOOOOO DIIISSSTUUUUURRRRBBBBBSSSSXX SSSSSSSSSSS MYYYYYYYYY REEEEEEEEEAAADIIIIIIIIINNNNN NGGGGGGGG SLLLLLLUUJUUUUUMMM MMNNNNNNGEETRRRR4RRRRRRRRRRR R4RRRRRRR5?

Okay, I will.

And yes, they are weird.

...

...

ANNIE'S AFRO

the gun was fired.

**Helen ShooShoo: **I'm Toadsworth's trusty dog! I ran into the room to check on Peach and tripped on her rug. I fell over, and from there, the gun was fired from behind me.

...

"DAISY'S PHONE DID IT!" Mario screamed.

"What? What? Why? How? What?" Daisy leaped to her feet. "My phone would never do something like that!"

Luigi gently pulled her back down. "He's kidding. He's still mad that you prank called him using that phone three weeks ago, remember?"

"Oh."

"Can we see the possible murderers?" Toadbert asked Toadsworth, who pulled out four pictures. All of them held guns.

The first was Lyle Jackson, with his black hair and leather jacket. A gun was in the pocket. Daisy's phone had a gun onscreen.

"It's true," Daisy admitted. "Whenever I go out in public, I do that so I'll be safe."

Marshadium Nene held a gun in their hands, and Helen ShooShoo had one tucked into her collar.

"What to do...what to do..." Toadbert stroked his invisible chin whiskers.

"This shows what way the gun was fired if it was fired!" Luigi yelled suddenly.

"Okay..." Mario gave him a weird look.

"Solve it silently, please," Toadsworth interrupted. "You want the exemption, don't you?"

"Oh, right," Luigi nodded.

_Daisy's notes:_

_I just realized something. My phone said it was with me at the time, but there were only for people in the castle?! I might guess my phone. At least if I got it wrong, we might get saved by somebody else._

_Mario's notes:_

_I hate Daisy's phone. I'm going with it. Nuff said._

_Luigi's notes:_

_I just thought of something! Lyle Jackson could have hit his elbow against the gun and it would've fired! And probably twice, the second bullet going through the hole previously made in the wall and killing Peach. All without him knowing._

_Toadbert's notes: _

_I think Marshadium Nene did it. That PM was way too overdone. It may be true, but still? SLLLLLLLUUJUUUUUMMMMM? What the toad?_

"If everyone will please hand in their notes!" Monty Mole skipped around, picking up each piece of paper.

"We will grade them now," Toadsworth added, snatching them from Monty.

"I will!" Monty snatched them back.

They proceeded to quarrel. Everybody tapped their feet anxiously.

"Just tell us already!" Luigi exploded suddenly.

"Fine, fine!" Toadsworth finally got ahold of one paper and read it. He looked up. "Toadbert, you were incorrect."

Toadbert stomped his foot. He was not please he missed out on the exemption. He also hoped they would win.

"Luigi, you were incorrect also."

"Sorry, Daisy," Toadsworth added. He looked at the last crumpled paper. Monty craned to look over his shoulder.

"Your loss," Peach said gleefully, reading the paper.

"Sorry to say it. You guys lost."

Luigi slammed his hand down on the table and Daisy put her head in her hands.

Would they ever win?

And more importantly...

WHO IS THE MOLE?

**Me: I'M FINALLY UPDATING! NOBODY LIKES ME ANYMORE! **

**Sorry for short chapter.**


	29. The Fateful Envelopes

**Me: Hizers.**

**Mario: 'lo.**

**Everyone Else: WE HATE YOU, FEFEWS!**

**Me: It seems that I have inspired dialogue in Author's Notes. A bunch of people have stolen the idea from me- I don't know whether to be glad or mad- oh, whatever. And why are you calling me Fefews?**

**Luigi: CUZ WE FEEL LIKE IT!**

**Me: Whatevs. I'm putting a clue in this chapter.**

**Toadbert: We don't need it.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah, I'm sure. Anyway, this chapter may seem awfully similar to krisetcher's Traitor Aboard- but I assure you, this is based off US Season 1. Sorry if it seems that way- I'll try my best to differentiate mine from yours.**

**=)**

_MOLE PROFILE_

_Name: Nice try._

_Occupation: Saboteur_

_Species: A Monty Mole_

_Girlfriend/ Boyfriend: Mrs. Frankenstein_

_Birthday: EC3, 2012 (12)_

"Interesting," Luigi proclaimed, tapping his foot. "Very interesting."

"New Moon from Twilight?" Daisy asked, her brows furrowing.

Luigi shoved the scrap of paper into his pocket. "Let's get to the lounge we're supposed to be meeting in. I heard the next challenge is coming soon."

At the lounge, Mario was snacking on some crackers, and Toadbert was staring at Toadsworth, who slid a piece of paper towards Luigi and Daisy.

**DICE GAME**

** In the dice game, there will be three envelopes. They will contain:**

**Rolling a 1, 2, or 3: **

**Dye your hair green**

**Rolling a 4, 5, or 6:**

**Shave your head**

_Toadbert: We Toads treasure or cap-hair. I wouldn't want mine to be shaved! I guess it wouldn't be too bad green, but I'd have to buy a new wardrobe! Ugh!_

**Rolling a 1, 2, or 3:**

**Spend the night in a jail cell**

**Rolling a 4, 5, or 6:**

**Spend the night in the smallest, dirtiest cell with a roommate.**

_Daisy: Oh, no. Probably a filthy male roommate who was once a murderer. No way!_

**Rolling a 1, 2, or 3:**

**Cast an arm**

**Rolling a 4, 5, or 6:**

**Cast both arms and both legs**

_Luigi: Mamma mia! How on earth are you supposed to jump with casts on both legs!? And arms, for that matter!_

"What do you think?" Monty smirked. "Two out of three players will have to complete their missions for this challenge to be successful. This is worth 25, 000 coins."

"Wait," Daisy said. "There are three dares, but four of us."

"Who do you think is the weakest out of all of you?" Toadsworth spoke up, his eyes twinkling.

Toadbert raised his hand. "That would be me."

_Luigi: A-what? I had just been about to volunteer myself. In my opinion, Toadbert is one of the stronger ones. I'm not very brave._

"Then Toadbert-" Monty motioned to him. "Come with me."

**=)**

Daisy stood in the lounge, running her fingers through her long auburn hair. "Okay, so..."

"Pick one." Toadsworth held out three green envelopes. Daisy carefully selected the middle one.

**Rolling a 1, 2, or 3: **

**Dye your hair green**

**Rolling a 4, 5, or 6:**

**Shave your head**

"WHAT!" Daisy exclaimed. "Well, I- I don't think I can do any of that."

He handed her a die. "Which are you hoping for?"

**Me: I'll be back soon, I promise! I know this was short, but the main reason I updated was to say I luv you guys, and I'll finish this off soon!**


	30. Neon Green or Just Green?

**Me: BACK! To ask you a question!**

**Here it is:**

**Do you want me to show you who the mole is in a classic way, or a new, exciting way that I already did and would do anyway if you said no as an alternate?**

**Anyway, check out this from the segment of the winner, loser, and mole:**

"I get to press the button for the winner," Toadsworth announced.

"But-" Monty protested. But it was too late- the winner had already stepped from their door, their face glowing, eyes shining.

"I-WOW!"

**Me: ...yeah.**

**=)**

"Die my hair green," Daisy said quickly. "I mean, I'd match Luigi...?"

"Go for it."

And it spun. It rolled. It wobbled.

**6**

"NO!" Daisy cried.

But the die wobbled, and landed on a new side.

**2**

She let out a sigh of relief. "Sure."

"You'll do it?" Monty smiled.

She gave a half-hearted smile in return. "Yeah, sure."

"You'll be taken to a hair salon in a few," Monty assured her. "But now, it's time for our next contestant...

Daisy made an exit, but Luigi stepped in nervously.

"Come along Luigi," Monty said impatiently. "We haven't all day. Which envelope will you pick?"

Luigi surveyed the two envelopes in Monty's hands nervously. "I- I pick that one." He pointed to the one on the right.

**Roll a 1, 2, or 3:**

**Cast an arm**

**Roll a 4, 5, or 6:**

**Cast both arms and both legs.**

Luigi's fingers immediately flew to his mouth, where he gnawed on the nails.

"Well?" Monty asked. "Which one are you going for?"

He pointed at the first text shakily. "Only casting an arm, obviously. How are you supposed to cast your arms and legs and still be able to jump?"

Monty handed him the dice. "Roll it softly, then."

"Okay."

He threw the dice.

**4**

"Mamma mia!" Luigi cried, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Luigi. Will you do it?"

Luigi stood up straight and looked down at Monty. "No."

Monty shrugged. "Okay, your loss."

_Luigi: What am I doing? I knew this game would be hard. But I'm NOT taking away my jumping abilities, and I don't care for HOW long!_

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure you wanna do this, hon?"

The Toad at the hair salon had a long ponytail, a purple cap, and chewed noisily on a large wad of bubblegum.

"I'm Toadalina, and I'm pretty sure you're from that mole show they told us about." She shook her head, picked up a bottle of Green Human Hair Dye, and hovered it over Daisy's head.

"Seriously, hun, do you want me to do this?"

"Yes." Daisy took a deep breath and leaned her head back.

"The things people do for coins these days..." Toadalina murmured as she rubbed the dye in.

Meanwhile...

"Mario," Toadsworth called. "Come on in."

Mario entered, looking slightly chagrined.

"There is only one envelope left." Toadsworth held it out to Mario. "One of your teammates has decided to do their challenge, the other has...what do you youngins say? Rooster out?"

"Do you mean chicken out?" Mario asked, confused.

"Ah, yes. That must be it. So...read me the envelope."

**Roll a 1, 2, 3:**

**Spend the night in chains**

**Roll a 4, 5, or 6:**

**Spend the night chained to Bowser**

**Roll a 7, 8, or 9:**

**D13-12 = 917 (2)**

"WHAT?"

"Oh, sorry. That's a typo."

"Oh. Okay."

"So...which one are you going for?"

"The first three, obviously," Mario paused. "Bowser and I are terrible enemies."

"Well, I knew that." Toadsworth stood to his full height, to Mario's sticking out belly.

Mario grasped the dice and expertly spun it.

**6**

"Oh, no! Mamma mia!" He said, echoing Luigi's words of fear.

"Mario, you have to spend the night chained to Bowser, or lose this challenge." Toadsworth tapped his foot.

"A-No! No! No!" Mario backed away. "A-Never!"

"Fine." Toadsworth shrugged. "Then you have failed this challenge."

As Mario slunk out of the room, Monty came in, Toadbert with him.

"Toadbert!" Toadsworth said. "Your team members have failed this challenge."

"Oh," Toadbert said, his shoulders beginning to slump.

"But!" Monty piped up, "there's a way you can save them, and get an exemption, too!"

"Really?" Toadbert said with fervor. "Then I'll do it."

"Give him the envelope," Toadsworth said, motioning to Monty, who pulled out a neon green envelope and handed it to Toadbert.

**Roll a 1, 2, or 3:**

**Die your cap/hair green, spend the night in chains, and cast an arm**

**Roll a 4, 5, or 6:**

**Shave your hair/cap, spend the night chained to Bowser, and cast both arms and legs**

Toadbert gulped.

"Here's the die," Monty said, handing it to him.

Toadbert spun the die, and:

**6**

**=)**

**Me: Will Toadbert DO IT?**

**Daisy: Of course not. That' as crazy as me- CRAZEE DAIZEE!**

**Bowser: *roars in agreement***

**Me: I know this chapter is rushed. But Hawkholly is writing a story about certain moles, and I want my own mole to be in it, too!**

**Luigi: THAT'S ME!**

**Toadbert: NO, ME!**

**Mario: Shut up, both of you. Everyone knows I'M the mole!**

**Me: Tune in for the next chapter of...THE MOLE: THE LUCKY MATCH!**


	31. Break A Leg (not literally)

**Me: Heyzers. **

**Toadbert: No! No! Let's postpone this chapter for a while more! I don't want to have to do all those things in the last chapter...**

**Daisy: Get used to it, Toadbert. **

**Mario: Yeah, Toadbert. We have to do it, too.**

**Luigi: You didn't even DO yours!**

**Mario: Well, neither did you!**

**Me: *facepalm* At least this chapter will be a lot HAPPIER than Double Dash Number 22...**

**Rosalina: That was sad...**

**Daisy: I don't even want to talk about it. My boyfriend cheated on me, for Pete's sake!**

**Luigi: *hides in corner***

**Mario: Can I have some cake?**

**Me: Okay, okay! I'm leaving, but first I have to apologize for my late update. I was in the hospital for three days, hooked up to an IV, so obviously, I didn't really feel like writing. Sorry.**

**Everyone Else: *punches FFWS so she has to go back to the hospital with the whining roommates***

**=)**

Dragonboy123456 skipped along the pavement. Then he left because FFWS needed him to.

Okay, we're actually getting to the story now.

Wait...DANG IT. Is this the Mole or Double Dash?

**=)**

**Me: Okay, we're going back to AN until I figure out which story this is.**

**Toadbert: Oh GOSH, FFWS.**

**Me: Okay, okay. I'll go check my computer documents while YOU *points at all the Mario characters who look innocent but definitely aren't* keep the readers entertained. Can you do that?**

**Toadette: TEE HEE!**

**Luigi: Sure, FFWS. *hides snicker***

**Me: Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. *dashes off to check computer documents***

***Disco ball comes from the ceiling. Room flashes strobe lights. Loud pop music plays. Everyone starts dancing***

**Rosalina: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! *starts rapping along with MC Toad***

**Toadette: La la, la la la BOOM BAH!**

**Bowser: *does Irish jig***

**Peach: *ballroom dances with Mario***

**Daisy: *boogies over to Bowser* Okay, Bowser, I HAVE to help you with that jig. It's a little...odd.**

**Bowser: *sniffles***

**Daisy: *puts arm around* It's okay, Bowser-Wowser! First, do a high kick!**

**Bowser: *breaks computer***

**Me: *runs back* WHAT THE- YOU NOOBS!**

***Fifteen minutes later***

**Me: *with a very crowded corner full of Mario character behind me* Now I that their spankings have been distributed...**

**Mario Characters: WAHHHHHHH!**

**Me: Shush! We can begin the story, which I have FINALLY remembered is the mole!**

**Mario Characters: YAY!**

**=)**

"No way," Toadbert said, shaking his head and backing away. "Never."

Monty pressed his lips together. "Well, you have turned down this offer, and therefore you lose this challenge. You must be the one to tell the others.

=)

"WHAT?" Daisy yelled at Mario, her green hair bouncing as she stepped towards him, curled her fist, and brought it back. Luckily, Luigi was there just in time to grab her and pull her away.

"He didn't do it!" she screeched at him. "Did you?"

Luigi took a deep breath and shook his head.

"We lost? We LOST?" she tried to kick and punch Luigi, and he grabbed her arms again, trying to hold her still.

"Dais! Dais! Calm down!"

"Auuuuuugh! Sdofughsfjoariehaahrfg!" Daisy yelled. The camera dizzily panned to Mario. A lot of thumping went on in the background, and when the camera moved back, Luigi was alone, blinking, and rubbing a black eye.

*Fast Forward*

"Your next challenge will be one of your most difficult," Toadsworth said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Are. You. Ready."

"Like. Never." Toadbert said.

Daisy grumbled under her breath.

"For this next challenge, I need you to follow me."

...

"Where is this?" Mario asked. The theater was beautiful, with plush red velvet seats. Gold tassels hung from the scarlet curtain, a backdrop for the lovely crystal chandelier hanging above an empty orchestra pit.

"Well," Monty said gleefully, "first, I want one person who is artistic and fashionable."

Everyone looked around. "Maybe we should choose the least fashionable," Luigi suggested, and everybody looked at Toadbert.

"Me," Toadbert said to Toadsworth and Monty.

"All right," Toadsworth said. "Now we need someone who is witty and good at thinking on their feet."

"I think we should go opposite for this one, too," Luigi said.

"Good point," Mario agreed. "So, you, Luigi."

"Good," Monty said. "Now, someone who is good at winning people over."

"Da-zee!" Toadbert laughed immediately.

Daisy blushed. "But- no!"

"Oh, yes!" Mario guffawed. Daisy wasn't too good at winning people over, that was for sure. Besides Luigi, of course.

"And that leaves Mario as the excellent singer!" Toadsworth finished. "Okay, now we'll tell you. We're putting on a play!"

Everyone stared at him.

"In half an hour. Toadbert, as the most fashionable and artistic, will be picking the costumes from their room."

"So it's not opposites?" Mario yelled. "LUIGI!"

Luigi blushed a dark red, especially when Monty continued, "everyone will be in the play, but the lead role will be played by the most witty and good at thinking on his feet, Luigi!"

"Mamma mia," Luigi groaned, staring at his feet.

"Daisy will come up with the title and say two short speeches, one at the beginning of the show and one at the end," Toadsworth said, "and Mario will sing a song of his choice at intermission."

Now it was Mario's turn to blush. "Mia, Mamma, Mamma mia!"

"Your play will be reviewed by a critic and must receive at least three stars or higher." Toadsworth looked around. "Okay? Ready? Hop to it! Everyone is arriving in" he checked his watch "twenty minutes, just enough time for Toadbert to pick out the costumes!"

=)

Toadbert stared in the costume trunk. "I don't think I can do this, Monty."

Monty glanced over his shoulder, giving a small smile. The costumes in the trunk were incredibly wacky.

Toadbert sighed and began pulling out outfits. "You have ten minutes left to choose, and everyone has five minutes to get changed."

=)

"What!" Daisy yelled.

Everyone stared at the strapless, short, tight, sequined black dress Toadbert handed to her.  
>"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "It was either this or a frog costume."<p>

Daisy harrumphed and headed to the female dressing room.

Luigi was given a bright blue polo, a green baseball cap, and maroon cargo shorts. He stared.

"Um, don't you think..."

"Clashing, I know," Toadbert said, turning pink. He handed Mario an orange bathrobe. Mario stared in disgust.

"What is it?"

Toadbert snuffled. "I tried, guys! Really!"

"Let's see your outfit, then!"

Toadbert pulled out a brown vest and grey leggings. "There are costume changes at Intermission..."

Daisy arrived back, the dress barely coming halfway down her thighs. Mario pinched Luigi to try to stop him from staring.

"Guys, based on our costumes, I'm having an idea," Daisy began. "The play should be about Luigi, the son of Mario, caught between two girls- the one that Mario wants him to be with, - me- and neither of us likes each other, and the one that he loves that doesn't know he exists- someone with Toadbert. And I end up with Luigi."

"Well, we figured that," Mario said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we need someone for Toadbert to be with in the beginning, at least!" Daisy persisted. "Sooo, I'm going to ask Monty..."

She dashed off, and returned a few minutes later to everybody in their costumes and with Toadette in tow, dressed in a bright yellow sundress covered in white ruffles.

"I have to go announce the title. I'll see you in a few!" Daisy promised, running off, and immediately falling flat on her face due to the short dress. She pushed herself up, and did the same thing.

"Argh!"

A few minutes later, she stood in front of the microphone, center stage.


End file.
